Starting Over
by Sammi Writes
Summary: Carlisle leaves Esme and he and his family return to Forks. After Alice has a vision Carlisle, meets Samantha who has issues of her own. Will they learn to love again? Will they be truly happy? Rated M for future lemons and some language. Carlisle/OC
1. Crisis in Denali

**Starting Over (A Carlisle and OC Story)**

**Author****'****s Note: I usually write about either the wolves or the younger crowd in my fics but I****'****ve decided to start writing more about the other characters as well. I decided in my venture out into writing these other characters that I would start with the best in my opinion of the Twilight adults because what can I say? Peter Facinelli AKA Carlisle Cullen is a total babe. I will be doing this from both Carlisle and Samantha****'****s points of view throughout the story so if it get confusing let me know and I will stop.**

**I would like to thank my Beta, Liz for helping me with this story, this particular chapter was edited by her and I have reposted it with the corrections and I will do with the other chapters in this story after she has a chance to Beta them. Thanks again Liz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any recognizable situations, they belong to Stephanie Meyers I only own Samantha, Marie (Billy****'****s mother- only mentioned in passing) and Arthur (Charlie****'****s father- only mentioned in passing)**

**On with the Show**

**Chapter 1- Crisis in Denali**

**Carlisle****'****s POV**

My darling Esme and I sat in the living room of out home in Forks shortly after Edward and Bella left to raise little Nessie on Isle Esme trying to figure out what our next venture would be. We knew that because Charlie was so insistent on seeing Bella so shortly after her change that he was in danger of the Volturi for knowing about us.

"Carlisle, he is your friend as he always has been and he will understand why we to have to leave," Esme almost whispered as if sensing that I was struggling with where to go and how to tell Charlie as to our sudden disappearance.

I decided to vocalize my fears with my loving wife, "I know this, love. It's just that we are Charlie's only connection to his daughter and granddaughter and I would hate to take that from him, but then again he is not safe with us around, knowing what he knows of our existence, he is in danger of the Volturi guard's wrath," I said softly as Esme placed her hand in mine. "We need to call a family meeting to talk this out and figure out what's next," I added and Esme agreed, moving to get the rest of our children who were elsewhere in the house.

Once our children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room we knew it was time to talk.

"As you know, Charlie knows of our existence and it is up to us to keep him safe," I started and the group nodded signaling me to continue, "I am still undecided as to whether it would be safer to stay here in Forks or to move on from here so as to not alert the Volturi as to our whereabouts," I said, but when I looked up I saw Alice staring off into space.

We have learned that when Alice stares off into space it only meant something was going to happen.

"There's a nomad at the Denali's. They came home with Irina and …"Alice said in an upset manner "He got Carmen before Eleazer killed him."

I hung my head at the loss of Carmen wondering if this was true or if it could be avoided. Carmen and Eleazer were our friends who lived in Alaska, who stood with us to bear witness to the Volturi after Nessie was born.

"Eleazer will call soon," Alice said, and, as if on, cue the phone rang and I rushed to go answer it.

"Cullen," I answered professionally and I heard the upset voice of Eleazer on the other end.

"Carlisle my friend, it's Eleazer," he said.

"Yes, how are you old friend?" I asked already knowing what this was about.

"I am not well it seems that Irina decided to bring a nomad into our home as she does many other men and they killed my poor Carmen before I could stop the attack," he said, his voice full of anguish, and I hung my head knowing that Alice's vision was right.

"Yes, I was made aware not even moments before you called by Alice's vision," I told him honestly. "Esme, the children and I will come up, without Edward, Bella and Renesmee of course, to help you through this time," I said.

"I hope you will," he said sadly.

"We will board the first flight to Juneau in the morning," I said.

"Very well my friend," he said through his thick Spanish accent "Until then," he added and I nodded to myself.

"Until then," I told him, then hung up.

The next day we drove to Port Angeles and got onto the first flight available for Juneau, Alaska and since we had time to kill I decided to call Edward to see how things were going.

"Hello, Dad," he answered and I smiled.

"Hello, son. How are things down in beautiful Brazil?" I asked.

"They are great dad, Bella's really come a long way with this whole Newborn thing and Renesmee is growing like a weed. I will send you pictures if she ever slows down long enough for us to take one" he said with a laugh and I smiled

"That would be great," I said. "Unfortunately, we are on our way to the Denali compound, for one of Irina's many lovers just happened to be a nomad and he killed poor Carmen. While Eleazer killed the man that did this to his beautiful wife, he also continues to beat himself up about not getting to her in time," I said and I heard a sigh on the other end.

"I hate it for poor Carmen, maybe it will make Irina change her ways as far as bringing random people home to partake in indescribable acts with." Edward said causing me to laugh.

"I don't know, I hope so," I said.

"Dad, I must get back to Bella and Renesmee but please call and let me know what's going on with our cousins," he said.

"I will. I love you, son. Be safe and enjoy your time with your new wife and daughter," I said before hanging up.

The flight to Denali was somewhat uneventful and the drive from the airport was a bit messy in the snow but we finally got to the Denali's in one piece. I didn't even knock for Tanya seemed to sense our presence and came to the door as I raised my hand.

"CARLISLE!" she squealed throwing her arms around me.

I exchanged pleasantries with her as well as gave her my condolences on the loss of her mother before walking further inside the compound to find Eleazer with Esme right by my side. We found him sulking in the living room so I sat down next to him on the couch with Esme on his other side. We both wrapped our arms around him and embraced him in a sympathetic hug.

"I wish I could have gotten to her in time, Carlisle, and now my whole world is gone thanks to that COWARD who stole her life from me. All I have left now are these here ashes," he said holding up the remains of his mate.

I felt Esme shift on the couch taking him solely into her arms, which was a bit unusual but they had become rather close during the time before and after the Volturi confrontation.

"Shhhh," she whispered rubbing soothing circles into his back as his face laid between her breasts that only I was allowed to touch.

Any other day and I would be very jealous of such acts but today my old friend needed consoling and so Esme was doing that for him since she was closer to Carmen out of the two of us.

Once the children finally made their way into the living room area, I could feel Jasper throw out a wave of calm over the house.

"Thank you, Jasper," Eleazer said sitting up a little straighter. "I needed that."

We sat in the living room for a while just talking and catching up with our dear friends before each couple retired for the evening. The next morning we hunted with the Denali coven.


	2. Let's Introduce Samantha, the murderer?

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: How is it so far? Let me know by reviewing please and if you have any ideas as we go feel free to throw them at me.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Stephenie Meyers owns everything but my OC characters. **

**On that note, let's meet Samantha.**

**Chapter 2- Let's introduce Samantha…the murder?**

**Samantha's POV**

I awoke the morning I planned to leave my partner of 5 years, James, knowing that it was going to be a long hard battle to even get out of the door, that is, if he didn't kill me first as he had tried so many times to do. I just wanted to get AWAY from this man and start over, find someone who would treat me the way a woman deserves to be treated instead of a punching bag. It was going to be hard but in the end I would be free of him. Free to come and go as I please and hang out with whomever I wanted.

But I had to take the first steps before any of that was possible, I did that by sneaking my things one by one out to my car while James was sleeping. If Charlie or Billy knew all that I had put up with from this man during our time together, they would kill him themselves, but James made it his life's purpose to keep me from having any contact whatsoever with my family in Forks and I missed them dearly. It was at times like these that I wished I had my gun toting bad ass sheriff of a brother to help me out, and although a car accident left my other brother confined to a wheelchair, I wish he were here too with his son Jacob.

Before I go any further as to my eventful escape from the wrath that is James, let me stop to introduce myself. My name is Samantha Marie Black and I was born and raised in La Push on the outskirts of Forks, Washington by my mrother Marie Black. My father, Arthur Swan, was a prominent man in Forks, Washington who had an affair with my mother when my brothers Charlie and Billy were merely teens. In order to keep from dragging his name through the mud, my mother decided to have me keep her last name to avoid their affair from being exposed, as Arthur was a married man at the time.

I knew about Billy for I grew up with him in my home, and Charlie stayed over often as Billy and Charlie were as inseparable back then as they are now. Charlie was happy to have me as a sister, but he was maddened by the way my father treated me as an outcast in the family because of him not being able to keep it in his pants.

After my mother died, it was just Billy and I for the longest time, until he met and married Sarah. Not long after they were married, my other brother Charlie married Renee. I have two wonderful twin nieces by Billy who I have not seen since they were 5 years old, named Rebecca and Rachel, and a little nephew name Jacob, whom I have not seen since he was a toddler. Charlie gave me my niece Bella, who, like Jacob, I have not seen since she was a toddler. I have to admit that running from La Push and Forks right out of high school was a mistake, because I missed out on so much. It was right when I made it here to Boston that I met HIM.

At first, James was the sweetest and most gentle man I had ever met, until one drunken night he came to my apartment banging on the door.

When I answered, he pushed himself inside and screamed "WHERE ARE THEY?"

I had no clue what he was talking about, I told him so, and that is when it began. He slapped me so hard across the face that I fell to the floor crying. He then began to kick and punch me while I was down, claiming that it was punishment for a lie I didn't even tell. For some stupid reason after that night, I decided to stay with him. Things were going smoothly for a while, and I thought to take a chance and let him move in with me. That was a WRONG move!

Once he got settled, he began controlling my every move. He told me who I could talk to, when I could go out, who I could hang out with, and even made it so that I couldn't even call my brothers if I wanted to, claiming that he was the only man in my life now. If I disobeyed one of his orders, or even if he THOUGHT I disobeyed him, he would beat me up pretty bad.

A few times it had gone so far that I was admitted to the hospital, claiming that I gotten mugged on the way home from work to keep from ratting him out for his behaviour.

Today however, I could care less what he did or what he thought I was leaving. Just as I made my way across the living room to the door, I heard him behind me.

"Just WHERE the hell do you think you are going?" he snapped and I spun around and looked him dead in the eye mustering up the courage I once had before I met this man.

"Leaving! I will not stay here another day with you treating me the way that you do," I snapped back.

I spun back around and finally reached the door but before I could turn it to go out, he closed the distance between us and grabbed me by my hair slamming my head into the door.

Thankfully, I had thought this out further because during one of my trips out I had bought a little purse-sized 9 mm pistol. I fumbled with my purse as James continued to bash my head into the door full force, it was a wonder it didn't splinter.

I finally got to the pistol, took the safety off and cocked it. James heard the cocking of my pistol and immediately stopped what he was doing to look around for the sound. When his face met mine, I had the pistol pressed directly between his eyes.

"I AM LEAVING JAMES!" I shouted slowly moving toward him causing him to step back.

Once we made it to the couch, I pushed him back on the couch.

"STAY!" I ordered and headed back for the door.

I refused to put the safety back on until I was out of the house for I knew James and I knew that even though I just held a gun to his head he would stop at nothing to make sure I didn't leave.

I got halfway down to the car when he ran after me in the alley between my apartment building and the building next door.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BITCH!" he screamed, catching up to me and throwing me against the bricks of the building on the opposite side of mine.

I pulled the trigger when he would not let go of my throat, and planted a slug right into his thigh. He stumbled and fell.

"You shot me you stupid bitch!" he spat still crawling toward me pulling a switchblade out of his pocket.

He managed to cut me deep in the leg before he regained his composure and dug the knife into my side. I once again fired the gun three times when he pressed the knife to my throat with the intent on killing me. The first shot was to the stomach, the second to the chest and the third was out of good measure once he was already on the ground, I planted one right in his head.

I took off in my car, stripping my bloody clothes as I did so and putting clean ones on after I made a sort of tourniquet for my leg out of my old belt, and a bandage for my side with my old shirt, so that it would not bleed through.

Once I was out of Boston, I found a local ATM and removed all the money out of my check and savings accounts as well as James before cutting up the cards and trashing them. I continued to drive until I hit Illinois and I decided to stop in Chicago to rest and call my brother, Charlie. Now THAT was going to be a fun phone call.

"Hey Charlie I know we haven't spoken in over 5 years but it's your sister, Samantha…ya know the murderer?" I played that over in my head for a while, and after getting some first aid supplies from the local drug store and patching myself up, I checked into a hotel to call my brother.


	3. Noticing Things

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I know that seemed a little short but the next time we see Samantha she will be talking to Charlie and Billy then on to Forks, I promise you this is all leading somewhere soon. But for now? Let's have a little Cullen drama.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or recognizable situations that honor goes to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.**

**Without further ado…on with the show.**

**Chapter 3: Noticing Things**

**Carlisle's POV**

We had been with the Denali's for the better part of a month while Eleazer mourned the loss of his mate, Carmen, when I was approached by my children on a hunting trip. What they had to say I was starting to notice myself, but I never in all my years roaming this earth thought I would actually be admitting to it.

"Dad, I think we need to have a father and children meeting away from the compound for a few," Jasper said and I nodded following him to a clearing by the iced over lake where the rest of my children were waiting.

"Dad, I have to admit a few things to me that I have been noticing here lately; we all do. So first of all, let's hear from those of us who do not have powers to confirm the facts." Jasper spoke softly and I nodded.

Emmett, my eldest son, stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dad, I love you and mom dearly but I've been noticing that Mom and Eleazer have been spending quite a bit of time together this past month, sometimes in plain view with the rest of the crowd and sometimes on the down low if you get what I am saying. I don't know what's going on, or at least I didn't until I spoke with Alice and Jasper, who all but confirmed my suspicions," he said softly and I nodded for I too had noticed the same things.

Like I said, before I never thought in all my years that I would admit that my wife of over 100 years would do such a thing but I didn't just want to confront her about it or leave her for it, unless I knew the truth, which was why I was glad that my children decided to talk to me that day.

Rosalie, my eldest daughter, was the next to talk and I welcomed her input, for she was always the upfront one in the family with her sometimes-brutal honesty.

"Dad, you and Mom have helped me become who I am today and though I am still bitter at times that I will never have what Edward and Bella have in Nessie, I have found my soul mate in Emmett and a loving family in Alice, Jasper, Edward and now Bella after years of envying her. I also found parental figures in both you and Esme, but what I have been noticing lately makes me start to think less of Esme as a woman and as a role model. Don't get me wrong, I love her but she is seriously losing my respect," she said coming to embrace me.

"I've also noticed Esme and Eleazer's sneaking around, their not so subtle brushes against each other, their eye-fucking each other, and also one day, when we all were out hunting, I noticed that she and Eleazer had strayed away from the group together when I finally tracked them down, they were in a less than compromising position. They were not COMPLETELY in the act, but it looked as if they were close to it. When I caught them making out like two horny teenagers. They quickly broke apart and acted as though I hadn't seen anything at all. It was hard for me to see, and it's ever HARDER for me to tell you, Carlisle, because I love you dearly," she said squeezing me tighter as my anger began to boil.

Jasper must have projected some calm onto me because I felt myself relax into her embrace.

Jasper was the next to speak.

"Dad, first of all I love you, and let me tell you, I TRIED to change their emotions but they were too strong for even ME to change. It's like whatever this is they have going on is stronger than the power I possess," he said putting a hand on my shoulder and I nodded that it was not his fault before he continued, "For a while now, almost since we came to Alaska, and even before back in Forks, I have been noticing different emotions in Mom and Eleazer. It started a while back when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. I noticed that Mom was beginning to pull away from you, though I didn't know why. When you called the Denali's to stand with us before the Volturi, and they came a few weeks early, I noticed that the pull was still there but she was beginning to get new emotions once Eleazer showed up. She had a sense of fascination, lust, and jealousy of Carmen. The more they interacted the stronger they grew, and I noticed that the emotion turned to love right before they left to come home. She never lost that emotion or the lust, but she never acted on it then, not according to Edward or Alice anyway. When we came here, the emotions came back full force. That's why it took me so long to come into the living room the first night we were here, because when I saw her with his head on her chest and her arms wrapped around him. They both began to project that closeness, love and lust straight at me along with Eleazer's pain from losing Carmen. I tried to calm their emotions only to have the pain be the only emotion that calmed. I wanted to gag. The longer we have stayed, the stronger the lust and love have become and then came Alice's visions confirming my worst fears," he said hugging me then looking at the ground.

Last was Alice, "Dad, I didn't come to you before with this, because I knew that you would be distraught after all of your time together, but I have been having visions lately of Esme and Eleazer together. Some are rather graphic to the point where I wish I could burn my eyes out, and the others are so mushy I could just puke," she said with a little laugh hoping to ease the tension and I gave her a small smile at her joke before she continued.

"Today I had a vision of us going back to Forks without Esme. She seemed happy about her decision and you were less than happy. But, before you get upset even further, I also had a vision of a half-Quileute half-white woman walking into the emergency room for treatment of stab wounds, after a fight with her boyfriend back in Boston leading to her running here. I am not sure who this woman is, but I saw you light up when you saw her and let me tell you Dad, she's HOT!"

Leave it to my baby girl, Alice, to try to lighten the mood. If there was anyone who could do that it would be Alice, with her constant happiness. Rose had her moments where she could be the voice of reason, but I had to admit my eldest daughter and first son, Edward, were a bit moody at times. Edward was the one that loved with all of his heart and wore it on his sleeve, thought it pains him to do so. And Rose? She tends to be verbally aggressive at times.

After everyone's confessions, I admitted for the first time, that I felt Esme was pulling away from me and when we got here, I noticed that she and Eleazer were a bit too close for comfort. I knew I had to confront Esme and Eleazer directly, before moving my children and I back home to Forks. Though I knew Alice's visions would come true some day, it hurt me to think that my 80+ years with Esme was about to end because of her unfaithfulness and because of one of my oldest friends' betrayal.

I went back to our room that we shared while Esme tinkered in the living room trying to keep busy, or pretending to anyway. I packed up all of my things and slid my suitcase into the closet for after the confrontation. I walked into Alice and Jasper's room and as if reading my mind, they too were packing, moving down to Rosalie and Emmett's room they were doing the same. I walked to the youngest of my family, Alice and Jasper, and closed the door behind me.

"I have decided that I will confront them in the morning and then we'll catch the first flight back to Forks. I think it is best though that we prepare for the worst and pack just in case Esme decides she wants to stay here with Eleazer. Do you agree?" I asked them and they nodded

"I will go talk to Rose and Emmett about this as well, but for now I think we should just assume that she is staying." I added before heading to Rose and Emmett and having the same conversation with them.

The next day would be the day of confrontation as well as one of the worst days of my life.


	4. HELP BIG BROTHERS!

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: How is it so far? I hate that I had to break up one of the strongest couples in the Twilight series but it was a must for my story and sequel (Yes I have plans for a sequel) to work like I want it to. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the OCs and the idea for this story, SM owns the rest.**

**Chapter 4: HELP BIG BROTHERS**

**Samantha's POV**

Once I got into the hotel room, I made sure to lock everything up. I took a quick shower to wash the remaining blood and grime off me and dressed for bed. I had tossed the gun over a bridge somewhere between Boston and Chicago, and burned the remainder of my clothes in a burning trash can in an ally here in Chicago. I lay back on the bed thinking of what to tell my brother, Charlie, or my brother Billy, and ended up drifting off to sleep. It would have to wait until the next morning before I got back on the road.

The next morning I called room service to bring up some breakfast and settled on the bed taking a deep breath before dialing the familiar digits that made up the phone number for, Charlie.

"Swan residence" I heard a familiar voice say and I smiled to myself realizing I missed that voice.

I must have waited too long because I heard "Hello?" on the other end of the line signaling that I hadn't said anything.

"Charlie?" I said sweetly as I always talked with my brothers.

"Samantha?" he asked.

"Yes Charlie, it's me. It's been so long," I admitted and I heard him take a deep breath.

"It has! It's been almost five years! I thought you had forgotten about us," he said and I laughed.

"How could I forget my big goofy brothers?" I teased and he laughed.

"Well Sammi girl, what makes you call after so long? And why haven't you called since you left? We have missed you and we have so much to tell you. I mean, when you left here it was over 10 years ago, and we haven't seen you since then though, for the first five or six you DID call! What changed?" he asked and I sighed.

"Charlie, it's a LONG story… one I will have to tell you when I get there" I said.

"You are coming home?" he asked.

"Yeah, Charlie I will be there in a few days, do you have room?" I asked.

"Yeah what's going on Sammi? Are you in trouble?" he asked panicked and I sighed yet again.

"I guess you could say that" I admitted.

Between Charlie and Billy, I could always confide Charlie, because he had always been able to control his emotions a bit better, and Billy had a bit of a temper.

"Charlie, I need to get on the road but can I stay with you for a while?" I asked.

"Of course baby sis I know you can, I could use another woman here," he said and I wondered where Bella was but I didn't ask, we had a lot to catch up on obviously.

"OK Big Brother, I love you so much and I have missed you even more. I will be there within the next two days depending on how much I can drive in a day without stopping to sleep or eat," I said.

"OK Baby sis, I will see you when you get here. I love you too and I have missed you. Do you want me to tell Billy you are coming?" he asked.

"I think I will surprise him when I get there," I said.

"He'll like that," he said.

We said our goodbyes and I got dressed to head out to Forks.

It took me two more days to finally get back to Forks, and so much had changed yet stayed the same about the place. I had to admit, it was GREAT to be home.

I drove down the once familiar streets until I came to the house that used to belong to my asshole of a father, but now belonged to my loving brother, and parked my car next to his cruiser. I sat in the car for a while before I mustered up the courage to go up and knock.

When I finally got the nerve, I walked up the steps to his front door and knocked. I heard movement inside and a curse before the front door opened. I laughed when I heard the curse. It was my first time seeing my brother in over 10 years and he has changed dramatically.

No longer was he the scrawny late 20-something man that I once knew. In its place was the chief of the Forks Police department with his well-toned muscles and thick mustache. He seemed to be analyzing me as well because we stood there staring at each other until finally we both burst out laughing before Charlie pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug and we walked inside.

Once inside, I admired the way the place had a woman's touch to it, obviously from either Bella or one of her friends, and as we made our way to the living room to sit down, I noticed that something was missing; my niece.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and Charlie laughed.

"Come Sit we have A LOT to talk about, and that includes Bella," he said patting the seat beside him on the couch. I took my seat and he started.

"So, what's been going on? I mean I know you were in school the first five or six years but what happened since then? I mean, you completely stopped calling," he said.

"Well Bear, I met a man named James, and well, I told you this was a long story, so do you have the time?" I asked calling him by my old nick name for him. I used to call Charlie either Charlie Bear or just Bear and Billy was always just Billy or Wolf because of our heritage.

He sat there for a minute and nodded.

"I am chief of police, I have all the time in the world unless by some freak of nature, we actually get a call," he said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and began to laugh with him "I remember when I lived here, the only call the Forks PD would get would be the occasional cat up the tree," I said sarcastically and he laughed even harder.

"Anyway, on with your story. You said you met a man named James? Where?" he asked and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I moved to Boston to finish Law School at Harvard, after finishing with honors from NYU, and right after graduation and passing the bar, I met James at a party my friends threw for me to celebrate both. At first, things with James were great. It was around the third year of our relationship that things began to get a bit rocky."

I proceeded to tell him about the abuse I put up with over the years and about planning and executing my escape. From there I told him about the events that happened during and after my escape and when I was finished I sat back breathing deep and wincing at the pain in my chest from my obviously broken ribs and I glanced over at Charlie who sat there staring with his mouth wide open.

"Bear, you don't know how GLAD I am to get away from that man. I am just so scared that someone is going to find out it was me that killed him and that I will end up in prison." I said sobbing. "I don't know what to do, Bear." I added through my tears.

We sat there for what seems like hours silent and then finally Charlie spoke.

"I don't condone killing, with me being a man of the law, and I could get in trouble for harboring you if things heat up, but since you took the proper precautions I doubt they will. Even though as a cop I'm not supposed to be saying this, as your brother I am," he said, moving closer to embrace me before continuing, "I am very proud of you Samantha Swan Black." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before saying, "Come on, let's go see if Carlisle is back so he can check you out," he said helping me up and into my car, which he drove to Forks Hospital. I hadn't been to the hospital since I was a kid so I was a bit nervous, little did I know what waited for me there.


	5. The Confrontation & Aftermath

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I have decided to write another Chapter since I have written 4 so far and I'm on a roll. I am getting to the meeting of our two main characters shortly within the next chapter or so and then we'll see where we go from there.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Chapter 5- The Confrontation and Aftermath**

**Carlisle's POV**

I piddled around all night doing random things before retiring with my soon to be ex wife so that she would not think I was onto her game. We laid in each other's arms and even though it felt right with Esme in my arms it was still equally wrong because of how she was playing games with my family and I. I wondered silently if this has been going on all along since the beginning of our friendship with the Denali coven. Were there more? I pondered these thought and decided to also address these when I confronted them in a few hours. As the sun came up over the Alaskan horizon I stood up stretching after being up all night, as we vampires do not sleep, and saw that Esme was already gone when I left to shower. I smiled to myself as if it was to give me courage not to feel since I was already hurting deeply by this betrayal and headed downstairs.

The children and I went on a hunt just the 4 of us after I told Esme I needed to have a private conversation with them alone. We went to the clearing after feeding that we came to when the kids made their confessions about Esme and Eleazer where they waited patiently for the plan of action. "Here's how it's going to go. I will march in there when we get back, confront them both, hear their sides, decide if I believe them or not and whether or not I do or don't I WILL be cutting ties with both Esme AND Eleazer as of today because of this ultimate betrayal. It is up to you guys if you want to remain in contact but keep me out of it from now on. It's time for me to leave this and attempt to start healing from this heart shattering betrayal." I said and the children all nodded before we ran at vampire speed back to the Denali Compound.

The kids went into the kitchen as I called Esme and Eleazer into the living room. As I expected they both showed up together taking a seat on the couch next to each other, oh yes the love of my life was definitely done with me now. Before I came inside I called Edward and Bella and it was THEM that gave me the courage to go through with this.

_Flashback_

_We had just walked to the Denali Compound after our morning hunt and I pulled out my phone to call Edward to fill him in as well as get some advice. He put me on speakerphone so that Bella could talk as well. "Hey dad" he said "Your thoughts are all over the place what's going on?", "Yeah hey Carlisle" Bella said in the background. "Well my dear son and daughter-in-law it seems that Esme may be lost to us forever." I said and they both sucked in a breath. "Dad, I spoke to Alice the other day when she had her vision of Esme and Eleazer and at first she didn't tell me what was going on but I heard her thoughts about the vision she just had and about the observations of everyone else and I have to say I am appalled that Esme would ever do such a thing to you after being together for so long. I also can't believe Eleazer could do this after being your friend for so long." he said, "Carlisle, I've always loved you and Esme but if she is going to cut you this deep it's about time to let her go. I knew something was off right before the guard came but I never wanted to hurt you Carlisle." Bella said and I smiled "My sweet Bella it's not your fault dear. There was a lot going on what with you having little Nessie, changing into a newborn and standing as a shield for the wolves and vampires." he said, "Dad, Bella is right, as much as I love mom it's time to let her go and move on it's what's best for us all and you know that from the beginning when you turned her I thought that you may have another soul mate out there we just don't know in what generation she may be. Alice told me of the half Quileute, half white woman who comes to you at the hospital. Maybe that's her" he said and I smiled "Thanks son, I'll take your words to heart." I said before hanging up and taking a deep breath before walking inside._

_End Flashback_

"Esme, my darling wife, and Eleazer my longtime friend I have been noticing some things I have found rather disturbing and so have the kids. It seems we have two traitors among us. I have come to confront them so that we may all move on with our lives and possibly find peace. Who wants to start?" I said and they both just stared at me "Carlisle, honey, what are you talking about?" Esme asked as if she didn't know, "I know about you and Eleazer! The kids and I have seen you slinking around here, the not so accidental caresses, the whispers only you and I used to share. Rose has seen you two making out like, and I put this in her words, two horny teenagers. Alice has seen visions of you planning to leave me for Eleazer and Jasper has been feeling your pull away from me and pull toward him as well as the lust and love that you both share for each other. My question to you both is, what the hell is going on?" I said. Esme sat there quietly opening and shutting her mouth a few time before finally breaking down.

"Yes, Carlisle. We have been having an affair and I wanted to tell you that I am no longer in love with you but neither of us wanted to hurt you." she said and my blood boiled for a minute before I felt a wave of calm rush over me.

"THANKS JASPER" I yelled into the kitchen and I heard laughing.

"I just have one more question to ask before I leave for good so that I can move on from this ultimate betrayal and TRY to be happy again because right now? I am hurt and heartbroken. How long has this been going on?" I said motioning between the two of them and it was Eleazer who spoke

"I will not lie Carlisle, for almost 30 years." he said and my jaw dropped and I suddenly had the urge to rip both of their throats out but I calmed myself before Jasper caught onto that vibe from the other room and calmed me himself.

"THIRTY YEARS?" I yelled at my old friend "You have been sleeping with my wife for 30 YEARS and not ONE of you had the NERVE to tell me? To let me in the loop so that this wouldn't be happening?" I screamed not even trying to calm myself.

"Carlisle, honey we didn't.." started to say but I cut her off.

"I don't even want to hear it Esme. We have been married for over 80 years, 80 YEARS! Does that mean ANYTHING to you?" I screamed at her as I began to sob "OBVIOUSLY it DOESN'T or we wouldn't BE here having this conversations, now would we?"

"Carlisle, we didn't intend for it to go as far as it has" Eleazer said in a somewhat scared tone.

"BULL SHIT Eleazer, that's BULL SHIT and you know it! If you were ANY kind of friend you wouldn't be doing this shit to me!" I screamed at him once again letting it all out.

"Now tell me the truth Esme!" I demanded "Who do you want? Do you want to remain as my wife or do you want to stay with me?".

She sat there sobbing for a few minutes before looking me directly in the eyes and saying "I'm sorry Carlisle" so softly that it weren't for my super vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

I stood there with my cheating wife and my backstabbing best friend contemplating what to do next. "I see you have made your choice, Esme. You want to throw away over 80 years of marriage for your husband's best friend." I said "I can't wish you the best because that would be a lie on my part and I can't tell you that he won't move on to someone else once he tires of you like he did Carmen, for that would be a lie as well. What I WILL say is in the event that you two WERE to become bored? Don't come home. I know you Esme and I know you will come crawling back and begging me to take you back, but I will not bend!" I said with all the hurt that I felt seeping out in my words.

As I walked out of the room I turned back to Esme and Eleazer "Esme, our marriage is officially over! Don't come crawling back when this doesn't work out." I said pointing from Esme to Eleazer "I hope you are happy…for I am not! Not anymore! Good bye".

After saying my final piece I walked to the bathroom to splash water in my face to relieve the sting in my eyes from the tears that refused to fall due to the fact that I was a vampire. I walked into the kitchen with my children who looked at me sympathetically. "It's over between Esme and I and I am heading back to Forks now. If you want to come you can" I said and my children nodded as Jasper spoke up.

"We are coming with you Carlisle" Jasper said and the rest agreed.

"Then let us get our things and head to the airport" I said still hurting tremendously "If any of you want to keep in touch with Esme or the Denali's I will not stand in your way but leave me out of it from now on."

At that I went to grab my suitcase I hid in the closet just in case Esme made this choice and the others followed suit. We headed down and began to put our belonging in the rental car.

Once everyone was in the rental we took off for the airport talking along the way "I can't BELIEVE this! 30 years! What the hell?" I heard Emmett vent from the back.

I had spent the entire night doing just the same and at this point I was hurting so bad I was numb, I needed a distraction so I already decided to head to the hospital upon arriving in Forks. We made it to the airport just as the first plane was boarding for the day and we took it to Seattle running from there home to blow off steam.

As soon as we got home I quickly changed into my hospital attire and headed to the Forks hospital. I saw Charlie sitting in the waiting area when I got there. "What's wrong Charlie?" I asked him and he looked up at me

"My sister is back there they said you would be here soon and I don't really trust anyone but you with my family. Please take care of her, her name is Samantha Swan Black." he said hanging his head again.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure she is ok. I didn't know you had a sister Charlie" I said and he nodded.

"She left when Bella was young so it was well before your family moved to Forks. Just please take care of her Carlisle now that Bells is gone she's all I have" he said and I nodded before scrubbing in and heading back into the Emergency department to find out just what the infamous Charlie Swan's little sister looked like. What I saw what not what I was expecting nor didn't I understand these new emotions that encompassed my body.


	6. Meet the Sexy Doctor & Beautful Patient

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: Now is the time we have all been waiting for…now that Esme is no longer in the picture for Carlisle and James for Samantha let's see where this goes. This chapter as well as a lot from here on will switch to both of our main character's points of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters just the story line, the OC's and my somewhat naughty obsession with Peter Facinelli. (What can I say? That man is SEXY! Lol)**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Sexy Doctor and Beautiful Patient**

**Samantha's POV**

Charlie rushed me to Forks General Hospital when he saw how my injuries were not only beginning to bleed again but also beginning to hurt me more and more as the time passed. When we arrived at the hospital Charlie ran in for a wheelchair once he saw it was beginning to hurt to walk. After helping me out of the car and into the wheelchair we walked inside to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey Lucy is Dr Cullen in?" Charlie asked the pretty brunette nurse sitting behind the counter.

"No he's not Chief Swan he and his family went to Denali due to a death in the family. I can call him though I heard rumors he's coming back today" she said with a smile and Charlie nodded.

"Please Lucy,, you know that I don't truly trust anyone with my family but Dr. Cullen." he said and she smiled before picking up the phone and obviously calling this Dr. Cullen character.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Lucy. How are you?" she asked into the phone, "Really? Why so soon?" she asked into the phone followed by "I'm sorry to hear that Doc, so were you planning to come in for a while to distract you? … I'll see you soon, OH, one more thing Doc, Chief Swan is here. He said that he wants his family member to only see you. Do you want me to start processing her? … I'm not sure who she is Doc, just family to the Chief. I'll get her prepped and ready for when you get here and put her in a room. … See you soon Doc," she said before hanging up and calling Charlie and I over to the table to get my information.

"So first things first, what's your name, Sweetie?" the nurse who was about the same age I was said.

"Samantha Marie Swan Black" I replied and she looked up at me from above the screen.

"Black? As in Billy Black?" she asked and I nodded which caused a huge grin to stretch across her face.

"How are you two related? I mean, I see Swan in your name as well," she asked and I only smiled.

"My father was Charlie's father and my mother was Billy's mother, so they are both my brothers. Why do you ask?" I asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just thought maybe you were like together or something," she said with a blush and I only laughed.

"You like my brother don't you?" and she blushed even deeper. "Does he know?" I asked and she shook her head no which then caused Charlie to chuckle. "Lucy dear, Billy's been alone too long. He needs a good woman to come in and fill that void for him," I said with a wink in hopes of giving her the courage to approach my brother.

"OK" she said before turning professional again "So what brings you to the ED today Miss Black?" and Charlie answered for me since he knew I may not be able to make it through again.

"She came to me today, Lucy, after traveling almost three days with these injuries, before I found out that her boyfriend had beaten her up pretty bad. She may have a concussion, she has a deep cut on her leg and side from a knife he used to stab her. The cuts on her face and back are from being slammed into a door and a brick wall by said man, and the she may have a few broken ribs," he said trying to contain his anger once again because he knew I had taken care of the problem.

The nurse, Lucy, looked up at me wide eyed before nodding and typing up my case. I felt faint from loss of blood and pain so I held onto Charlie's hand and squeezed it before the darkness overcame me.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was looking into the most beautiful gold-colored eyes I had ever seen in my life. As a matter of fact, they were the ONLY gold-colored eyes I had seen in all my 28 years; they were gorgeous. I was so entranced by the eyes of this person, that mine never left them. That was until I heard one of the kindest and SEXIEST voices I had ever heard, and believe me, I had spoken to A LOT of guys.

"Well hello, Miss Black, I am so glad to see you awake. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, snapping me out of my eye-and-voice induced trance when he put his hand in mine.

I felt the spark immediately and quickly wondered if he felt the same.

"I-I'm Samantha Swan Black. It's nice to meet you," I stuttered looking down at our hands as if they were foreign objects.

"Let me check you out here and see what I can do to help you" he said sweetly pulling up my gown to look at the knife wound on my thigh.

He touched my leg and I jumped at how cold his hands were I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I am sorry Miss Black, did I hurt you?" he asked and this was when I looked him in the face for the first time, and it took me a minute to say anything because of how GORGEOUS this man was.

"Miss Black?" he asked and I snapped out of it and smiled.

"Oh I am sorry Dr. Cullen, my mind went somewhere else. Please, call me Samantha, and no you didn't hurt me, your hands are just freezing," I said honestly and he smiled with one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen on a man and said.

"They stay cold for some reason, I don't know why," he said and I laughed.

The very sexy Dr. Cullen continued his examination and I felt my mind going directly to the gutter a lot before he finally sent me to radiology to get a cat scan on my head and an x-ray on my chest.

As I laid in the CT scanner my thought immediately drifted to Carlisle for some reason and I immediately smiled. _"Maybe I should make small talk and flirt, I didn't see any rings" _my mind challenged and my smile grew brighter for that was what I intended to do.

**Carlisle's POV**

When I walked back into the exam room of Charlie's little sister I first noticed that she was not so little and after glancing at her chart before walking beside her I saw that she was a 28 year old domestic violence victim. I quietly approached the bed as Lucy had informed me of the patient fainting just before I got here. I looked at the woman lying on the table gasped. She was a very beautiful light tan color with long flowing black hair that laid just between her shoulder blades. _"Could she be…?" _I began to think when she stirred awake causing me to calm my thoughts for a second.

Samantha, as her chart and Charlie said, opened her eyes as I was standing above her checking her pulse and our eyes locked. For the longest time I could see myself in her eyes and when I took her hand during my introduction there was a very prominent electric surge between the two of us, much like there had been with Esme so many years before. _"Could she be the one Alice envisioned for me? The woman that would ease the pain Esme caused?"_ I thought to myself and looked her over once more thinking that I could really handle it if she was because this woman, though obviously tortured, was BEAUTIFUL. She had to be one of the most beautiful women I had seen in all my 350 years, even more so than Esme if you could believe that for Esme was also a very beautiful woman.

I looked into her hazel colored eyes that looked like a mix of gold silver green and blue and thought they were very unique and immediately could not stop staring. I continued to scan every inch of her body as I examined her working from her legs up. She had beautiful legs that stretched ever onwards and were well toned, her stomach was flat yet muscular, obviously from working out. I had to try to keep my composure as I neared her breasts to check her ribs which were very voluptuous. _"Oh how I'd love to see those" _I thought and snapped out of it. I had OBVIOUSLY been hanging around Emmett too much with his dirty mind. She had a beautiful face, a lot like that of Sam Uley's imprint, Emily, and her lips and lashes were a lot like that of Bella.

When I had her roll onto her stomach so that I could examine her back I saw the nicest ass that I had every seen on a woman, it was firm like that of an athletic woman yet it had a bit of bounce to it. It was not HUGE like someone like Tanya but it was not tiny like that of someone like Alice…it was perfect. Forgive me, but I tend to be a bit of a 'tits and ass' man, as Emmett would say.

When I sent her to radiology, I adjusted my pants below my lab coat and called Alice.

"Yes Daddy Dearest?" she said brightly.

"You are chirpier than usual today, what's going on?" I asked and she laughed.

"You met her, you met her! You FINALLY met your TRUE mate," she squealed excitedly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I really? Do you know what she looks like? Can you describe her?" I asked.

"Dad, she's kind of tan like most Quileute's with eyes that have a mixture of like gold, silver, and light blue with green around the edge, full lips, perfect nose, jaw line and cheek bones. I'd say she's about a D cup as far as her breasts are concerned, nice abs and legs as if she works out, long legs that come up and like Emmett says, 'makes an ass out of themselves'." She stopped to giggle at the expression before continuing, "She has a small birthmark on her collarbone and a tattoo of a butterfly on her upper right thigh" she said and I gasped that she knew so much.

I didn't notice the birthmark but I noticed the tattoo when I stitched up her thigh.

"Alice? Have you had any more visions? I mean, like intimate ones?" I asked and she giggled.

"I'll never tell. You'll have to just let go, Dad, and take everything in its time. Why not just start with small talk?" she said and I agreed.

We talked for a few minutes before Samantha was rolled back in from radiology.

I helped her back into the bed, noticing that once again there was a spark when we touched, this time much stronger than the last. She seemed to notice the charge as well because she smiled widely and blushed.

"Well, Miss Black, since you are the only one I am treating at the moment and your results aren't back yet, where are you from?" I asked and she smiled before answering.

"I was born and raised here. I left after college to attend NYU and then finished up at Harvard. What about you, Dr. Cullen?" she asked and it was my turn to smile.

"Well I am originally from England but my family traveled all over. I lived in Alaska before settling in Forks about 6 years ago. It's funny you mention Harvard, because I attended medical school there," I said which made her beam.

"Well Dr. Cullen, it seems we have that in common. I like the fact that I share something in common with such a handsome Doctor," she said and if I could blush I would have by that point.

"Well thank you Samantha, and please call me Carlisle," I said and she nodded. "So how long have you been gone? Charlie acts as if he hasn't seen you in years." I asked and she lowered her head.

"It has been 15 years since I left Forks. I left shortly after my mother's funeral," she said "I got in with the wrong man and haven't talked to Billy or Charlie in over five years because of his controlling ways. I think it's my turn to ask questions… I noticed that you are not wearing a ring. Are you seeing anyone?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm afraid I took the ring off just this morning and flung it into the Atlantic, after I left my cheating wife in Alaska with my so-called best friend. I'm just trying to find a good lawyer at this point," he said and she looked shocked.

"Why would ANYONE cheat on you? I have NEVER and WILL NEVER cheat! I mean, seriously, if you feel the need to step out on your significant other, then you should just break it off anyway," she said fuming and I immediately admired her morals and it only attracted me to this beautiful woman even more.

"And as for the 'searching for a lawyer' thing? I just happen to be a lawyer. I just need to transfer my credentials to the state of Washington, which with me just coming back today, I have not had a chance to do just yet. If you need anything, just call Charlie's house, that's where I will be staying," she said and it was my turn to be shocked.

She was both beautiful AND intelligent to go along with her feistiness and sound morals.

"So did you and the ex have any children?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Esme could not carry children and I am not sure if I can father any to be honest with you, because I never went to check to see. We adopted five children. Rosalie and Emmett are both 21, Edward is 19, Jasper is 18 and Alice is 17," I said

"Do you have any children?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I was raised with the no sex before marriage belief and I stuck by it because of my brothers. They are a bit intimidating at times," she said with a laugh.

We sat there talking for a while before her lab result came back confirming her concussion and broken ribs.

"Miss Black, please take care of yourself and I am here if you need anything," I said not wanting her to leave so soon.

"You can call me anytime at Charlie's if you need someone to talk to, I am good at listening." she said with a smile putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for your kindness and for taking care of me, you are a truly exceptional Doctor and man, Carlisle. I hope to hear from you soon," she said, and with that, she and Charlie left, and I for some reason longed for her to return.


	7. Recon and Reunion

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I know that was a very long Chapter but it was just small talk getting to know each other. This Chapter I think I am going to put in Samantha's POV since Carlisle was last. I hope you are enjoying this because I am still thinking of ideas as to where to take this so I'm just going with the flow at this point.**

**Chapter 7- Recon and Reunion**

**Samantha's POV**

After leaving the hospital Charlie took me home to his house and I headed straight to bed in Bella's old bedroom. I would have to ask Charlie about where Bella was the next day when I find out a bit more about the very sexy and mysterious Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the golden eyed blonde God I had as my doctor and smiled as I closed my eyes, sure to have nice dreams.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. "Charlie?" I yelled into the kitchen "In here Sammi!" Charlie called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and was immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs and coffee. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "It's nice to see you finally figured out how to work the stove, Bear, never thought I'd see the day that YOU cooked" I said with a laugh and like a child Charlie stuck his tongue out and laughed before pulling the remaining bacon from the pan and placing it on a plate. He sat a plate of bacon and over easy eggs in front of me. "You remembered" I said shocked that he remembered how I ate my eggs after so long, "I may be old but I'm not senile" Charlie said with a laugh before placing toast and jelly on the table and sitting across from me with his plate of food. "So what's your plan sis?" he asked, "I am not sure yet Charlie, I know I want to transfer over my credentials but I have no idea where I could possible find a law firm to take me on." I said. "Well I know that the DA's office is looking another Assistant DA if you want me to put in the good word for you" he said and I nodded "That would be great Bear, thanks" I said with a smile taking a bite of the eggs. I have to admit I was starving, after everything that had gone down in the past few days I had neglected to eat properly only filling up on junk food I got at one of the many gas stations on my way to Forks.

"You should really go see Billy, Sammi, he would be hurt that you are back and didn't even call or go see him" Charlie said and I nodded "I know Bear, it's just I know his temper and I am nervous about telling him why I have been missing for so long." I said, "Aww Sammi, he's a lot more understanding than he used to be considering all the shit that Rachel and Jake have put him through the past few years." Charlie said and I raised an eyebrow. Charlie held up his hand and said "That's his story not mine, Sammi. I have my own." he said, "About that, where's Bella?" I asked and he smiled. "She is on Isle Esme with her new husband, Edward, and daughter Renesmee. She got married about a year ago to her high school sweetheart. The doctor you had yesterday, Carlisle, is her father-in-law." he said and I raised an eyebrow "Really?" I asked, "Yeah. Bella had a somewhat rocky relationship with Edward at first but then they got their acts together and got married." Charlie said "There was a point when Bella and Jake were even an item. I know it seems weird to you that your niece and nephew were a thing at one point but…"Charlie said, "I know Bear, it's cool though they aren't really related. I mean YEAH to me but you and Billy aren't related. Ya'll just share a sister. Hey! If it had of worked out though we would all TRULY be family" I said with a laugh and Charlie nodded "I thought I wanted that and GOD KNOWS Jake did but Bella's heart stayed with Edward even after he left her for a few months. In the end, Edward was the better man for her because he makes her happier than I have ever seen her and Jake? He's the best friend she's ever head. I'm glad they have THAT if nothing else." he said and I nodded "I'm glad they have that. So tell me about this Edward character. What's he like?" I asked, "Well Edward's a bit more reserved than Jake by a long shot. He's very loving and protective of Bella, especially while she was pregnant with little Nessie." Charlie said "I have to admit I hated him when he left Bella the day after her birthday but I now know it was for the best. When he came back they were closer than ever and even more in love than before. They got engaged and though it killed Jake, he went to their wedding as a favor to Edward. Edward knew that Bella needed Jake in her life and vice versa so even though they haven't exactly seen eye to eye on a lot of things he invited him and even let them share a dance and some time. It was a happy day for everyone. They went on their honeymoon on Isle Esme, where they live now, which is a little island off the coast of Rio Di Janeiro in Brazil that Carlisle bought for his wife, Esme, a while back. When they came back Bella was pregnant. It was a rough pregnancy and neither Edward nor Jake left her side. After Carlisle delivered little Nessie they moved to Isle Esme and we won't really see them very much but Bells promises to come home soon." he said. "I thought Carlisle was getting ready to get divorced." I said shocked, "Well that I didn't know. I know that things were off between Esme and Carlisle after Nessie was born when Carlisle's friends from Alaska came down but I didn't know they had split up." Charlie said, "Yeah he told me yesterday that he caught her cheating with his friend in Alaska after his friend's wife died. He and his kids left Alaska, and Esme, and came back here right after it happened. He doesn't even wear a ring anymore and so I offered to do his divorce for him after I get my creds transferred over if he needed it because he mentioned needing to get a lawyer." I said and Charlie's eyes grew wide with shock. "Wow! Now THAT'S news, everyone based their relationships on Carlisle and Esme's because of how much in love they seemed but it seems that things aren't always as they seem." he said and I nodded "Tell me about it! So Bear, is there a special misses in your life? I know that you haven't really dated since Renee but I figured sooner or later someone would take you up on your good looks and bubbly personality" I said jokingly and he smiled from ear to ear. "ACTUALLY my dear younger sister I have been spending quite a bit of time with my late friend's widow, Sue. You remember Sue Clearwater don't you?" he asked and I nodded "YEAH! I remember Sue, Harry's wife right?" I asked and he nodded "Well Harry passed away of a heart attack a few years back and Billy and I were there for Sue, Seth and Leah after the fact. Things blossomed between Sue and I after that. We have OFFICIALLY been together for about a year but we have hung out for a long time." he said beaming and I couldn't help but feel great for my big brother for finally moving past that deceitful bitch Renee. I could see the love and happiness etched all over his face as he went on to tell me about Sue and how close he has gotten to Seth and Leah. "Leah was not as understanding as Seth at first because she has suffered her own heartbreak in the past." he said and I raised an eyebrow "Little Leah? What happened?" I asked, "Well do you remember Sam Uley? You are around the same age." he asked and I nodded "Yeah we went to school together on the rez what about him?" I asked remembering Sam from grade school on up. He seemed like an all around great guy. "Well Sam and Leah were engaged to be married when Leah's cousin, Emily, from the Makah reservation came for a visit. In Sam and Emily's defense they didn't mean to hurt Leah. Well Sam and Emily immediately fell in love and Leah ended up hurt. Leah has bounced back since then, she stood as Emily's maid of honor in their wedding and at the reception realized that she and Jake's friend Embry had more in common than she thought. They have been together for almost 2 years now and just recently got engaged. Embry's a bit younger than Leah but they are more in love than any two people I have every seen." he said and I smiled for Leah's happiness.

We sat and talked a while longer before Charlie said that he had to go to the station and I cleaned up from breakfast and did a few other odds and ends around the house before FINALLY getting the courage to get into my car and head to my other big brother's house in La Push.

The driver over to La Push didn't take but 15 minutes from Charlie's house but it seemed longer because I was nervous. I didn't quite know WHY I was nervous because Billy was the one that I spent my ENTIRE childhood with, while Charlie was around A LOT when I was little because of Billy, it was Billy that was there with me and for me 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I missed my big brother terribly and I hate that he hadn't been the first one I called when I left Boston but I knew it would be easier for Charlie to protect me with his badge. I drove up the familiar streets of La Push to the house that held so many memories from my childhood and teen years. I parked out front and sat in the car for a few minutes collecting my thoughts and marveling at how the outside of the house hadn't changed at all in the 10 years since I lived here. Finally getting my nerve I got out of the car and walked up the front steps to the front door. Before I could knock the front door flew open and three big brawny guys, one I recognized instantly as Sam Uley, walked out and almost ran into me. They were all three gorgeous men. "I'm sorry ma'am" one of the three said once he realized he had almost knocked me over.

"It's ok you didn't hurt me." I said and the man smiled "I'm Paul, this is Sam and Jared, what's your name?" he said extending his hand. "I'm Samantha Black, pleased to meet you." I said taking his hand. Paul had a look of shock on his face when I said my name. "Samantha Black? As in Billy's absent sister Samantha?" he asked and I nodded, "Well it is VERY nice to finally meet you, Billy, Jake And Rachel talk about you constantly." he said and I smiled "All good I hope, how do you know my brother?" I asked, "Well Sam is chief of the tribe now and Billy is one of the Elders and we all hang around with Jacob. I, however, have been married to Rachel for the past 3 years." he said with a grin and it was my turn to be shocked "You married my little niece?" I asked and he nodded "Yes ma'am I mean she's not so little anymore" he said with a laugh and I nodded "I know that" I said "It's just…WOW! I've been gone too long!". At that everyone began to laugh. "Sam, I remember you from school." I said "Charlie told me of you and Emily's marriage, congratulations. I know it's late but congratulations all the same" I said and he smile "Thank you Samantha" he said with a smile. "And it is nice to meet you as well Jared" I said and Jared smiled "You too Samantha". Before they turned to leave I asked "Is Billy decent?" and they all nodded "Go on in!" Paul said before they all three left.

I walked into Billy's house and felt a since of peace for the first time in a while being in my old home. "BILLY?"I yelled and then I heard "Who's there?" a voice yelled from the living room "I'll be there in a sec!" he yelled again. A few minutes later my older brother wheeled himself into the front room and into view. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "SAMMI?" he said with a smile and all of the nervous feelings I was feeling earlier seemed to vanish after seeing my brother's beautiful smile. "WOLF!" I squealed befor launching myself at him and hugging him tightly. We held onto each other for a while before finally breaking apart. "Sammi, come on let's go to the den and talk we have a lot to catch up on" he said "I had no clue you were coming back, Charlie never told me" and I hung my head "It's a long story but I just got here last night" I said following Billy into the living room.

"Let's start from the beginning Pea, what's up?" Billy asked calling me by the nickname that he and Mom gave me growing up, Pea was short for Sweet Pea. That's when I told him the same story I told Charlie about my great escape from thee Devil and he sat patiently holding me as I cried. "I'm so proud of you Pea for finally getting away and giving that asshole what he deserves" he said with a smile and gave me one of his signature Billy Black bear hugs. We sat talking a while longer and he filled me in on the fact that Rachel had married Paul and Jacob started his own garage, which was where he was at, and was becoming quite successful. He met a nice girl by the name of Alyssa and they had been together for a little over a year and he loved her deeply. At the end of the day I promised Billy I would be back later in the week to have dinner with him and Jacob and left happy that my brother and I had reconnected.


	8. Moving On and Starting Over

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I have decided to add another chapter while my beta Seph7 finishes editing the first 7, if it seems as though I am taking a while adding chapters it is because I want to make sure I make this as enjoyable as possible and I want to thank my beta for helping me along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that honor is bestowed upon Stephanie Meyers but I do wish I owned Carlisle. ****J**

**Chapter 9- Moving on and Starting Over**

**Samantha's POV**

I had been back in Forks for a few days and I had to admit, I missed it here. I missed how quiet it was, the soft sound of the rain beating against the window, the smell of the air after a storm. I especially missed the look of First Beach at sunrise and the view from Charlie's front parlor at sunset. I never in a million years thought I would be back, but here I was and I couldn't be more at peace with my decision to do what I had to with James.

I decided to try to find a job now that I had my credentials transferred to the state of Washington, and at Charlie's recommendation I wandered over to the District Attorney's Office. I was immediately greeted by a young Asian girl with glasses, she looked to be about Bella's age. "Well hello there Miss, my name is Angela. What can I help you with today?" she asked with a grin.

"I have actually come at the recommendation of my brother, Chief Swan. He said you are looking another Assistant DA?" I asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes ma'am" she said "Our former Assistant DA, Esme Cullen, called and said that she had decided to stay in Alaska for family issues."

"OH" I said and my mind immediately flew to Carlisle at the mention of the name Cullen. "How can I apply?" I asked.

"Have a seat Miss, Swan is it?" she asked pushing the glasses up on her nose.

"It's actually Swan Black" I said with a grin and she nodded.

"Well Miss Black, please have a seat and I will see to it that you talk to the District Attorney himself." she said and I took my seat.

A few minutes later, I saw Sam appear from the back and a smile graced his face. "Well hello Samantha, it's nice to see you" he said "Come on back"

Once we were in the back he did a quick version of his normal interview for Assistant District Attorney applicants. "So, I already know I am hiring you. I just have to say that the position is one of great responsibility, are you up for the challenge?" he asked.

"I am the sister of Billy Black and Charlie Swan, Sam Uley, what do you think?" I asked jokingly. Sam laughed.

"You are that" he said "I must say though Samantha that if you do get a case that the state is not handling you have to run it by me first so that I can possibly work around those particular court dates.:

"I have none at the present time but I did offer my services in Dr. Cullen's divorce." I said and I saw a look of shock come over Sam's face. "Is that a no?" I quickly asked and he shook his head.

"I'll be completely honest with you, Samantha. If you had of asked me about 5 years ago I would have said HELL NO to working for any of the Cullens due to the fact that the Quileutes and the Cullens weren't on good terms back then. But due to some events, which I will not get into, that have gone down in the past 5 years I have grown to respect and have become somewhat protective of the Cullens. That is why I say yes now." he said honestly "But it bothers me that our best doctor and his wife are splitting up. Esme was one of my ADA's and well Carlisle? He's just an all around good man and one of the finest doctors I have had the pleasure of seeing and growing close to."

"It seems that the news of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's upcoming divorce is somewhat of a shock to the people around here." I said raising an eyebrow "Why is that, Sam?"

"Well depending on who you talk to, everyone looked up to Carlisle and Esme's marriage because of the bond that they have shared for so long." Sam said and I interrupted him.

"For so long? How long were they married because Carlisle doesn't look a day of 25." I asked and I saw Sam tense up.

"Carlisle is a lot older that what you think, Samantha and that is all I am going to say on that subject. But they have been married for a LONG time, let's just put it that way." he said with a nervous laugh.

I remembered that back in high school Sam and I had never been particularly close because of who he hung out with back then but I could see us really becoming close. Sam and I talked a while longer before he told me my first day would be the following Monday. I headed home and cleaned for a few before going up to finish unpacking what little I brought.

"_DAMN! I need some more clothes and new work suits." _I thought to myself before grabbing my keys and heading downstairs to take a shopping trip in Seattle for some new clothes and a few other things. Just as I was about to turn the door knob the house phone rang. I rushed over to answer and was greeted by a very sweet girl who shocked me when she spoke.

"Hi, My name is Alice Cullen and I am Carlisle's youngest daughter. I know this is going to sound really weird but my dad came home and told me about you and how you had just moved to town. I was thinking about heading up to Seattle to go shopping.


	9. What the?

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: That last chapter was a bit long, I know but I wanted Samantha to meet and interact with the rest of the Cullen/Hale family before Carlisle was brought back into the picture. I still have yet to bring Jake or the pack in (except Paul, Jared and Sam) but that is coming in the next Samantha chapter, her dinner at Billy's.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight though I envy Stephenie Meyer's talent and creativity, Oh yeah and the fact that she's met Peter Facinelli multiple times LOL.**

**Chapter 9- What the-?**

I looked at the clock in the Emergency Department to see just how long I had been there, it felt like days. _DAMN!_ _7 pm. I guess it's time to call it a day!_

I walked to the front where my nurse/receptionist, Lucy was sitting. "Well Lucy, my dear, I think I am going to call it a day. My relief is in the back scrubbing down. I will see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Good night, Dr. Cullen," she said with a smile as I left for the day.

The drive home seemed to take longer than usual but I have to admit that is because my mind drifted back to Samantha. She was so beautiful, yet broken. I wished that there was something I could do to make her feel better, to mend her broken heart. I wasn't sure what happened to her other than she had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend back home in Boston, before running here to her brothers, and I didn't intend to push her to tell me if she didn't feel comfortable. I just wanted to see her again, hear her sweet voice. I had all the intentions of calling her once I got home. _But what would I say? Would it be strictly legal business? Would I ask her out to dinner?_ It was so frustrating! I wanted to get closer to her, but then again I was still wary when it came to women because of Esme. Perhaps a conversation with Edward about this would be best before contacting Samantha...

I drove down the long driveway toward my house. I noticed once I pulled in, that all of the cars were in the garage, meaning the group was all here. I walked inside and shut the door, locking it behind me with a click. I took off my coat and hung it on the hook beside the door, dropping my keys on the table beside the door as I did everyday.

"Anyone here?" I called out.

I heard laughter in the living room followed by Alice calling out - "In here, Dad!"

I followed her voice into the living room not looking up as my "children" talked to someone. I smelled a familiar and human scent in the air causing me to look straight into the eyes of Samantha Black. So much for calling her. She was here. Why? I had no clue.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I didn't expect you back so soon," she said with a blush.

"I decided to call it a day," I said nervously. _Why the hell was I nervous?_

"Alice and Rosalie invited me back to meet Jasper and Emmett after we went shopping. You don't mind, do you?" she asked nervously. _Why was she nervous?_

"It's quite all right, Miss Black," I said with a smile, "I was actually going to call you when I got home."

"What's up, Dr. Cullen? And I insist that you call me Samantha, as I told you in the hospital," she said with a grin that made my heart melt.

"Well then, I insist you call me Carlisle, Samantha," I said with a relaxed smile, "I was actually going to ask to take you up on your offer for legal services, if they are still available."

"Sure! I would love to represent you, Carlisle. I will just have to let Sam know when the court dates and legal sessions are so he can work around them. I told him I made the offer," she said excitedly.

"That's fine. Sam who by the way?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Carlisle. Charlie got me a job working for the District Attorney's office. Sam Uley is my superior… well, the District Attorney," she said.

"Oh, OK. I know Sam well. He will be good to you there."

"I used to go to school with Sam but we never really talked. I hope he is as good to his employees as Charlie brags about," she said.

"I think you will be surprised," I said with a chuckle.

I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering behind my back because they knew about Sam Uley and how good he was as Alpha of the Quileute wolves.

"So I see you have gotten acquainted with my children here," I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I mean I thought it was kind of weird at first because Alice called and asked me to go shopping with her and Rosalie. I kept thinking, how did she know me, and then she told me that you told her about me," she said with a blush.

"Oh I-I…I was just telling them about you and how you were both Jacob and Bella's aunt," I stuttered. _Why was I flustered?_

"I'm flattered, Carlisle," she said.

Her sweet smile once again made me want to just jump on her. Man, this girl was really doing things to me that no other woman was ever able to, not since the beginning of my relationship with Esme.

We sat in the living room with the rest of my family talking for a while before the phone rang. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Cullen."

"Hello Carlisle, it's Charlie. Is my sister there by any chance? She left me a note saying she would be out with Alice and Rosalie and she's not home yet."

"Of course, Charlie, she's sitting right here in our living room. Would you like to speak to her?" I asked.

"Sure," he said before I handed Samantha the phone.

I could hear Charlie through the phone asking if she was having fun and she said she was, he then asked if she wanted to join him and Sue over at Billy's house for dinner to which she accepted before they hung up.

"Well guys, I think I must be going. I really had fun and it was great meeting all of you," she said.

"You will be seeing more of Rose and I, isn't that right Rose?" Alice said with a smile and Rosalie nodded.

"I'd like that," Samantha said, "Alice, can you give me a ride home? You insisted you drive earlier so my car is still sitting on my drive."

"Oh, yeah!" Alice squeaked, "Sorry about that."

"I'll give you a ride if you would like," I spoke up before even thinking, and I saw Samantha blush for some odd reason.

Jasper snickered, probably sensing some emotion from both of us that I was unaware of.

"Sure, thank you" she said as I lead the way to my black Mercedes parked in the garage. (Pretty sure Carlisle drives a Mercedes S55 AMG…)

Once we were on our way to Charlie's house, I decided to take a chance and talk to her more.

"So, what happened with your old boyfriend?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well things started off good, then he got violent. It took me 2 years of abuse for me to finally get the nerve to leave but he didn't exactly make it easy. But I made it and here I am," she said with a weak smile.

"Any man would be a FOOL to hurt someone as smart and beautiful as you," I said before I could stop myself and I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, Carlisle." she said.

"Would you like to have dinner sometime?" I asked "And talk about the case?" I quickly added as to not rush her into anything romantic at the moment because I wasn't sure if I wanted that just yet.

"Sure, that would be nice" she said just as we pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"It was nice to see you again, Samantha. And knowing Alice and Rose, we will be seeing more of each other in the near future," I said.

"I'd like was nice to see you too, Carlisle. Your family is amazing. Thanks for the ride home," she said before exiting the car.

I watched as she walked to Charlie's door waving at me once more before disappearing inside. I had to admit, I was looking forward to seeing her again, even if it was just for business.


	10. Dinner with The Blacks

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I know it may seem boring but things are sure to heat up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Samantha.**

**Chapter 10- Dinner with the Blacks.**

**Samantha's POV**

I walked into Charlie's house after Carlisle dropped me off and leaned with my back on the door with a smile on my face. I was really starting to like Carlisle and I already LOVED his family; they were amazing. I just worried that I may have started to have hasty feelings for him so soon after leaving, and killing James. I still worried that I would get caught for what I did but Charlie keeps assuring me that he would protect me with everything in him to ensure I had a very strong alibi for the night in question.

"You there, Sammi?" I heard Charlie call from the living room breaking me from my trance.

"Yeah, I'm here, Bear," I said walking into the living room, "Carlisle gave me a ride home."

"Did you have fun? Those girls can be a hand full from what Bells tells me," he said with a grin.

"No, it was like a breath of fresh air, Bear. I remember being as full of life as Alice once. I'd like to have that again," I said honestly.

"That would be great. It would be nice to see you back to normal, sis. I noticed you are beginning to smile again; I like that," he said standing to pull me into a hug.

"So, when are we going to Billy's?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for Sue to get here, then we will all leave together. Leah and Seth are already at Billy's. Billy said Seth and Jake are having an Xbox war," he said with a laugh, "That could end badly if they aren't careful."

"I can't wait to see Jake again. He's always gone when I go to see Billy," I said.

"Well, Billy told me he is just as excited to see his Aunt Sammi as well. He has a few other friends there too so it's going to be a full house tonight," he said.

"What's the occasion?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous grin on my lips. I knew what today was, it was Billy's birthday. I hadn't forgotten.

"Oh! Billy's going to be hurt!" he said with a grin.

"Bear, you KNOW I would never forget Wolf's birthday! What is he? 100 now?" I asked grinning at my own joke as Charlie burst out laughing.

"Nah, that's how old I am. That makes him 101," he said between chuckles "And that makes you like what? 80 something?"

"88 to be exact," I said keeping up with the game we used to play when we were younger. "I'm going to go run up and change into something more comfortable. Alice had me throw this outfit on. She told me to dress cute."

"Lord! I hope she's not trying to play matchmaker again!" he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and Charlie snorted.

"She likes to try to set people up. When Edward and Bella were only on the friend level, she tried as hard as she could to put them together in everything. I guess it worked," he said, "I wonder who the lucky guy is this time. Probably Carlisle as he is the only one left single."

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked because I honestly wanted to know his opinion of Carlisle.

"Well no, not really. I like Carlisle fine and I know he would treat you good, but he's recently separated and still hurting from that, and so are you," he said.

"Maybe we would help each other get over it," I said.

"Maybe, but Sammi, don't rush into anything with anyone. I love you, kid. I don't want to see you get your heart broken again. Not saying that IF that's what Alice is trying to do that you would get your heart broken, I'm just saying don't rush into anything so soon after been battered and broken. Allow yourself time to heal," he said placing hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie. So you wouldn't be mad if Alice DID try to set me up with her dad?" I asked.

"No, like I said I like Carlisle. I don't know if Billy or Jake would but then again they have put the past behind them, and Carlisle has done a lot for them," Charlie said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"That's something you will have to ask Jake. It's his story to, tell not mine. Now, go get ready. Sue should be here any minute."

I rushed upstairs throwing on my old La Push High School t-shirt I still had from when I used to attend. I bought it a bit baggy back then because I was a bit of a tomboy. I was surprised it still fit. It was a bit snug now because my chest had grown a few cup sizes since high school, but I loved this shirt.

Once I was dressed, I decided to throw my hair up in a loose ponytail to get it out of my face and headed downstairs to see that Sue had just arrived.

"Hey Samantha, how are you today?" she asked, "I hear you got a taste of the Cullen sisters today. How did that go?"

"It went fine, we had a lot of fun. We went back to their house after shopping and I beat the boys at some of their video games," I said with a smile remembering the looks of shock on Jasper and Emmett's faces when I beat them at a one on one battle of Halo.

"That would have been PRICELESS to see!" Charlie chimed in with a chuckle.

"Yeah it was!" I said with a laugh, "So, are we leaving?"

"Yep," Charlie said placing his hand on Sue's lower back, "Let's go."

I followed Charlie and Sue out to Sue's SUV and we headed to La Push. I noticed that things between Charlie and Sue were heating up because occasionally Sue would glance over at Charlie as he drove with so much in her eyes and they never let go of each other's hands the entire ride. I was happy for Bear, he deserved to be happy again after Renee left him so many years ago.

We pulled into Billy's house and I saw multiple cars parked around his home and I realized that Charlie was right, it was going to be a full house. We got out of the car and I followed Charlie and Sue to the back of the house where I could smell cheeseburgers and hotdogs being cooked on the grill. When we made it to the back yard, I saw the guy I met my 2nd day in La Push, Paul, manning a grill with Billy sitting close by talking animatedly and nursing the beer in his hand. HA! Billy was still a light weight I could tell.

"WOLF!" I called out walking over to Billy and throwing my arms around him. Paul looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I said somewhat defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you that look, but you called him Wolf and I was wondering what that was all about," he said hanging his head.

"It's okay, Paul. I'm sorry I snapped like that. Wolf is the nickname I gave Billy when I was a kid because of our heritage," I explained and he lifted his head and smiled his acknowledgement. "So where's my nephew?"

"He's inside with Seth, Quil and Embry on the Xbox. Why don't you go in? He's been talking non-stop about seeing his Aunt Sammi again after so long," Billy said giving my hand a squeeze as Charlie and Sue walked over to him and began chatting.

I walked into the house not expecting what I would see. I'm sure he had grown since the 4 year old little boy I once knew but to what extent? I walked into the living room and saw a group of boys playing Xbox.

"Damn it Quil! You beat me again!" one of the boys called out.

"Chill Jake, it's just a game!" the other, obviously Quil, shouted.

I looked at the boy who originally hollered out and my mouth dropped. Of all the things in the world I was not expecting my little Jacob to be such a MAN! He had certainly grown in all the right places. In the place of the scrawny little 4 year old boy I once knew sat a tall, muscular and handsome man playing video games with his friends.

"Jake, man, we have company," the other boy said nudging Jacob, he was obviously Embry because I already knew Seth.

"What? Where?" he said looking around until he caught my eye, and the fact that I was still standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. "May I help you?"

"J-JACOB? My little Jacob?" I stuttered out and he nodded.

"Yeah that's me, do I know you?" he said looking at me as if trying to figure out where he knew me from.

"I'm sorry, not as good as you should. I mean I left you and Bella when you were so young. I figured you wouldn't remember much about me," I said hanging my head.

"Aunt Sammi?" he said jumping up and almost launching across the room pulling me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Jake, now can you let go, I can't breath!" I said between laughs.

"Sorry Aunt Sammi. WOW! You look so different since the last time I saw you. Well not too much but still. Oh my god, it's been what? Like 14 years?" he said.

"I'm sorry I took off on you and Bells like that. I just had to get out of here," I said.

"Never be sorry for making something of yourself Aunt Sammi. TRUST ME! If I could leave I would," he said hugging me again giving me a light peck on the cheek.

"Jake, you have grown up so much from the four year old I once knew. I am proud of you for opening your own garage and making a name for yourself," I said.

"Just doing what I love," he said modestly.

"I see," I said, "So, who are your friends? I have met everyone outside, and I know Seth, he comes over a lot with Sue."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Aunt Sammi, these are my best friends and co-owners of my shop Embry Call and Quil Attera," he said pointing to each who waved "Quil, Em, this is my long lost Aunt Sammi."

"Pleased to meet you" they both said before laughing at the fact they spoke at the same time.

"Nice to meet you both now come here, you are my nephews' brothers, so I always give family a hug," I said motioning for them to come into my arms.

They both approached me as I hugged them both. Then went to sit down with Seth.

"I'll let you get back to your game, guys. I just wanted to come say hey to my nephew for old times sake," I said before heading back outside.

I was unaware that Jacob and his friends didn't return to the game instead they were a few steps behind me. As I walked through the back door I was immediately questioned by Billy.

"SO! Sammi, Charlie tells me that you are going to represent Carlisle Cullen in his divorce," he said

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy who got screwed over by his wife," I said

"Yeah, he's a good guy, he's done a lot for this family. Well, he's actually done a lot for the guys here in La Push," he said with a smile, "He also told me that you went out with the Cullen girls today."

"Well yeah, we went shopping then back to their place to meet the boys," I said with a smile.

"So, is it safe to assume Alice is doing the matchmaking thing again?" he asked.

"I don't know Billy, that's on her. I mean, I barely know them. I have to admit that I do find Carlisle attractive but like Charlie put into perspective for me; we are both broken and need time to heal," I said.

"I agree, but he is also a very patient, kind and understanding man. Maybe you can help each other," Billy said.

"WOW! Wolf, what are you, a matchmaker now?" I said with a laugh.

"No, I'm just telling you, don't close your eyes to ever finding love again, Sammi. It's out there and it may be in plain sight. But don't rush into anything either," he said.

"My GOD Aunt Sammi, you are not SERIOUSLY thinking about hooking up with Dr. Fang are you?" Jacob asked behind me and his friends started cracking up.

"Dr Fang?" I asked confused.

"Ignore him, Sammi, he's being an idiot," his friend Embry said between laughs.

"Why call him Dr. Fang?" I asked and it got quiet. "Jacob Ephraim Black answer me," I demanded inching closer to him.

"It's just an inside joke Aunt Sammi, nothing more. We all like Dr. Cullen just fine and I wouldn't be mad at you if you two hooked up after what he did for me," he said scrambling to put some space between us.

"Yeah, Charlie was telling me about that, what happened Jake?" I asked.

"Well I got hurt cliff diving, broke pretty much every bone on my left side. Carlisle came to the house and patched me up, he came over every day to check on me bringing meds and all. He pretty much saved my life and made it to where I could actually walk," he said.

"WOW!" I said shocked at his confession.

"I'm just joking with you about him. If Alice succeeds in her matchmaking, not sure if she will though as stubborn as you are, I would be happy for you both. Can't say I like Esme too much, she seemed too stuck up for my taste," he said.

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot, but Carlisle and I are strictly platonic and in fact I am representing him in his divorce," I said hoping that that's not all we would be in the end. It was too soon to tell though.

"Good riddance to Esme. I didn't like her," he reiterated "So Charlie, when are Bells, Edward and Nessie coming home?" I noticed his eyes light up when he mentioned Nessie but I didn't say anything. _What's up with that?_

"I talked to her last night, told her Sammi was home and she said they may fly in sometime next week," he said.

We sat around talking for a while before heading back to Charlie's for the night. It was a great day for a reunion and I was so happy to finally get back in contact with my not-so-little nephew again. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note: I know this is a long one but HEY what can I say? I couldn't stop! LOL Leave me some comments and I will be writing more as you read.**


	11. Going Crazy and Confessions

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank my Beta, Seph7 for helping me edit and rewrite the first 8 chapters, be sure to check out Chapter 5's revision as it is the one with the main changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish I owned Carlisle! **

**Chapter 11- Going Crazy and Confessions**

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been days since I last took Samantha home, and since I last saw her face or heard her sweet voice, and I longed for her. I had yet to talk to my son, Edward, about Samantha, but as I drove to Seattle to meet his flight, I made a promise to myself that we would talk. He knew me sometimes better than I knew myself and I think that is why I confided in Edward the most out of all of my children.

Edward and Bella's plane was landing just as I arrived at Seatac so I quickly found a parking spot and walked inside taking a seat in the lobby area of the terminal they would be arriving from. I waited impatiently for my son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter to get off of the plane because there was so much to be said. Not only did my dear son and daughter know that Esme was gone, Bella hadn't the slightest clue that her long lost aunt was home. Neither of the two knew of my newest longing for her either. This was going to be an interesting day.

I watched as Edward, Bella and the not so little Renesmee, walked into the lobby and straight toward me.

"WOW!" I exclaimed once they were near, "Is that Nessie?"

"Well hello to you too, dad," Edward said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry son, I am just shocked that my granddaughter looks more like a 5 year old than a 2 year old, it's amazing." I said with a grin.

"GRANDPA CARLISLE!" Renesmee squealed launching herself at me, I had to laugh.

"Well hello there Renesmee, I've missed you sweetheart!" I said embracing her.

Bella was the next to come give me a hug, then Edward.

"OK Dad, let's go, because I see that your thoughts are on a certain conversation you want to have with us, but it is hard to determine what it is going to be about," Edward said.

"OK Let's go" I replied as I lead the way to where I parked.

The drive back to Forks was filled with Edward filling me in on what had been going on in their lives. Now that Renesmee looked like she was 5 years old, they had enrolled her into a school in Rio, seeing as she was able to go out in the sun unlike themselves. She was a very bright little girl, I had to admit. Edward had taken a job as the overnight doctor at the Emergency room in Rio, Bella took one as his nurse. They mentioned that they were contemplating moving back to Forks, if I could get Edward on as our night Doctor. I was sure I could pull some strings to have all of my family back together.

"So dad, you've heard our update. What's yours?" Edward asked.

"Well, I ought to warn you that Esme is no longer with us. She made her choice and she will have to live with it. I have hired an attorney," I began "Alice had a vision of a new woman, as you know. Well, I met this lady about a week ago."

"Really? Why didn't you call me?" Edward asked.

"Well I wanted to see who she was, what she was about. It turns out she is an attorney from Boston, she was treated by me in the hospital." I said.

"Is she pretty?" Bella asked and when I nodded she asked what I was waiting for "What's her name?"

I took a deep breath, a human habit I had a hard time breaking, and said "Samantha Black."

"Samantha Black? As in my aunt?" Bella asked excitedly and I nodded. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Is there something I should know, love?" Edward asked his wife.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know I never mentioned having an aunt but that's because I never thought I would see her again. It's been over 14 years since I last saw her. I mean, I was six years old when she left." Bella said quickly and Edward nodded.

"I didn't know Charlie had a sister" Edward said.

"He does, his father had an affair with Jacob's grandmother, and the byproduct? My aunt Sammi," Bella said. "Carlisle, how is she? Is she staying this time?"

"Physically she is better. Charlie brought her to the hospital with multiple stab wounds, a few broken ribs and some gashes on her face after a fight with her boyfriend back in Boston. I have only talked to her once since then and it was briefly while giving her a ride home after Rose and Alice took her out shopping," I said.

"Oh LORD!" Edward groaned, "I hope they didn't corrupt her."

"Quite the contrary, she seemed to enjoy herself. When I came home I heard Emmett and Jasper complaining that she beat them at Halo, and she and Rose seem to becoming the best of friends," I said enthusiastically.

"I like her already!" Edward exclaimed with a laugh.

"As far as if she is staying or not? I would think she is, but that is not certain at this point in time, Bella," I said and she smiled.

"I'm sure if you had it your way she would stay forever." she beamed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I can see it all over your face Carlisle, you really like my aunt," she said.

"Bella, I barely know her and I'm afraid to push the subject further after what we have both gone through recently," I honestly said.

"How do you know if you are ready, Dad, unless you try?" Edward said "I can tell you are going CRAZY not seeing her or speaking to her. Call her, better yet…let's go over there I'm sure Bella wants to see her dad."

"Yeah, I would LOVE to see Charlie, and Sammi," Bella said with a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

I let out a sigh and turned my car in the direction of Charlie's house…yes, they won!

It didn't take us long to get to Charlie's and I had to admit, I was nervous to see Samantha again. It had been three days since I dropped her off at Charlie's, not even attempting to make a move. _What was wrong with me?_ Yes, she was a beautiful woman but she was also a human with feelings that I really needed to stop toying with.

Edward and Bella sat in the back with Renesmee, talking animatedly about something I really wasn't paying much attention to, because my mind was focused solely on Samantha Swan Black, the same woman who had taken over my thoughts since the first moment I laid eyes on her.

"Dad? Are you going to come say hello to Charlie and Samantha?" Edward asked snapping me out of my daze.

"What? Oh Yes!" I said shaking off the remaining dazed feeling and following them to the front door. Bella knocked and it was Sue who answered.

"Bella! Edward! Carlisle! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, Come in!" Sue said motioning for us to come inside.

"How are you Sue?" Bella asked her future stepmother.

"I'm fine. Just trying to get your dad to set a date already!" Sue said with a laugh and Bella smiled.

"That would be GREAT! Let me know if you can get him to do that so I can be here…Now, Carlisle here says my auntie is home. Where is she?" Bella asked and I perked up a bit causing Edward to chuckle. I shot him a look which made him stop but the grin on his face did not disappear.

"Oh yes, She hasn't gotten back from work yet. Sam's really been riding her ever since she took the position as his assistant DA. She should be home any time though, come have a seat in the living room. Charlie called a few minutes ago and he's on his way home. Would you guys like to stay for drinks? I'd ask you to stay for dinner but, yeah that would be a bit awkward seeing as Charlie, Samantha, and I would be the only ones eating. WOW! I am rambling. Tell me Bella, how are things down in Brazil?" Sue asked finishing her rambling.

Bella filled Sue in on how things were back home at Isle Esme and how Renesmee has just started school. After Bella finished chatting with Sue we heard the front door close and Charlie walked into the living room.

"Hey Bells, you are early!" he said.

Bella jumped up and ran to give her father a hug. She filled him in on what was already said to Sue when the door closed once more.

"Bear, Sue, you guys in there?" I heard the angelic voice of Samantha call out.

"In here Sammi!" Charlie called and the angel showed her face in the living room.

"Hey guys!" she said to Charlie and Sue "Carlisle? W-What are you doing here?"

"Hello Samantha, I brought Bella and Edward here to see Charlie and Sue." I said.

She blushed a bit before smiling.

"Aunt Sammi?" Bella exclaimed before launching across the room and embracing her long lost aunt.

"Bella, you have grown so much!" Samantha said with a slight shiver. "Girl, you need a coat on! You are FREEZING!"

"I'm sorry, it was a bit cold in Carlisle's car" Bella lied, Edward chuckled a bit. "Aunt Sammi, this is my wonderful husband Edward and my little miracle, Renesmee"

Renesmee ran across the room to join her mother, latching herself onto Samantha's leg like a puppy. "Nice to meet you Aunt Sammi." she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sweet Pea." Samantha said with a grin. Edward walked over taking her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Samantha. I have heard so much about you from Bella, Carlisle and my sisters." he said and Samantha smiled.

We all sat in Charlie's living room chatting and catching up before Samantha excused herself and walked out back. I wondered where she was going.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get my phone out of the car, in case the hospital needs me." I lied and everyone nodded.

I walked outside into the cool night air and around to the back of the house where Samantha was sitting on the back porch looking out into the woods. I could hear the La Push pack howling in the night as if to signal each other, more than likely letting each other know that Bella and Edward were home. I slowly walked up to her as to not startle her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" she asked as I got closer.

"It sure is, why are you out here?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"It's a lot to take in. My niece just came home with a beautiful five year old and a wonderful husband. Your son is a great man, Carlisle," she said "And then Charlie and Sue seem so happy, you know he just had her move in? They haven't set a date for their wedding yet but I know it will be soon because they are practically married as it is."

She began to sob so I sat down and pulled her to my chest. I rubbed soothing circles in her back as she sobbed. "I wish I had that kind of happiness, Carlisle." she hiccupped. "I thought I had it with James, but I was mistaken."

"You will get that again someday Samantha, I have faith that you will." I said.

"How can you be so sure, Carlisle? I haven't even looked at another man since James. Well, I have looked at one but he doesn't see me the same way," she sobbed.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked, wondering who this man is.

"No, I mean he's battling his own demons right now," she said finally looking up at me, "I only wish that we could work through our demons together. But I am scared and I think he is too."

"Samantha, you are a very bright and beautiful woman and any man in their right mind would be FOOLISH to not give you the chance you deserve," I said.

"Carlisle, that was so sweet," she said sobbing into my chest again.

I wished I could ease her pain, to make her feel better. Holding Samantha in my arms felt so right, I needed to tell her how I felt but I was too much of a coward to do such a thing.

"Carlisle, do you see yourself ever starting over? Moving on from Esme?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well I haven't really thought about it much," I lied, "But yes, I do."

"I'm sorry for being such a baby, Carlisle. It's just when I see all that love in there it makes me hurt because I don't have that myself." she said and I did something daring.

I, Carlisle Cullen, stepped out of character for a moment and put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me.

"Carlisle…"she whispered closing her eyes.

I pulled her into me as our lips crashed together. I instantly felt the spark of electricity the first time I touched her in the hospital and it made me long to get closer to her.

Not wanting to break our connection, I deepened the kiss. It was crazy how well we molded together, how our lips seemed to be so in tune with each other. I know normal people would call me insane, but even after being acquainted with Samantha for such a short period of time, I felt like a whole new person. It was amazing how she seemed to fill the hole that was left by Esme's deception. She made me want to be the man she needed, the man she longed for and in turn I felt that she would be the one who helped to heal me.

We pulled away shortly after I initiated the kiss and as I reveled in the beauty that was Samantha Black for a minute, she seemed to be doing the same. Finally, someone behind us cleared their throat. I looked up to see my son standing behind us.

"Charlie and Bella were worried about you two, so I volunteered to come check on you. I should have known you would be back here, Dad," he said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, I came out to get my phone and wandered back here to check on Samantha since she left so abruptly. We will be back in a sec," I said still flustered from the kiss.

"OK, But don't be long or Charlie will send a search party," he said shaking his head and laughing before heading inside.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" Samantha said once Edward was gone.

"Anything," I said.

"The kiss…did you just do it to make me feel better or did it mean something else?" she asked.

I honestly wanted to tell her it meant something more but I didn't want to embarrass her or myself if it turned out that I wasn't the one she was referring to. I sat there contemplating my answer before saying something.


	12. Questions and Answers

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: So what do you think so far? Thanks again to my beta Seph7 for editing all of my earlier chapters and for my newest readers and fan please feel free to drop me some comments to let me know how you like the story and what you may like to see in the future. As for my beta's previous review about some added girl drama…I'm still toying with that idea. Should I add it now or in the Sequel? You tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight that honor is forever bestowed upon Stephanie Meyer….though I still would love to own Peter Fascinelli (Jenny Garth is a lucky LUCKY woman!)**

**Chapter 12- Questions and Answers**

**Samantha's POV**

I put myself out there after Carlisle kissed me and he hesitated before he answered my question. I wasn't sure what that meant, did the kiss not mean anything more than a form of comfort? Or was he trying to save face thinking that the man I was referring to was not him? I had to know.

"Carlisle?" I asked "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward it's just I was talking about all the love inside the house and how I wanted what Bella and Charlie have and then I mentioned the man I am attracted to and…Oh God! I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"Well I mean…" I started to say something but he cut me off by putting finger to my lips.

"Samantha, I know that you may think that the kiss meant nothing more than a form of comfort by my hesitation in answering." he said and I nodded. It was as if he read my mind.

"Did it mean anything Carlisle?" I asked "I mean I wouldn't mind if it did. It was a wonderful kiss."

"Samantha, before I answer your question, as to not embarrass both you and myself, who was the man you were referring to?" he asked and my mouth suddenly went dry. WOW! He sure knew how to put a girl on the spot, but I couldn't talk as I had just done the same thing with him.

"Promise me it won't be weird, Carlisle." I said trying to save myself from the awkwardness that ensued with someone confessing their feelings to someone who clearly didn't feel the same.

"I promise." he said sincerely. He smiled that sexy little grin of his and my heart skipped a beat. Damn Carlisle Cullen and that sexy grin of his!

"OK! I know this is going to sound weird but I have to confess that I have been attracted to you since the first night I saw you at the hospital. Every day since then I have thought about you nonstop." I began "I never thought I would see you again and then I got a call from your daughter asking me if I wanted to go shopping with her and Rose in Seattle and it was if she was reading my mind because Sam had just given me the position as his ADA and I needed some new clothes for work. Anyway, they invited me back to your house to meet Jasper and Emmett and I have to admit I was hoping to see you but they told me you may not be there." I paused to catch my breath and study his reaction. He had a look of shock on his face, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Normally, I would stop because of my fear of rejection but with Carlisle Cullen it felt so right so I continued. "When you showed up, my entire day brightened up and when you offered to drive me home? I could have leapt for joy. I know it sounds crazy, Carlisle, but it feels like I have known you my entire life instead of just a week. It feels so right with you. Now with that being said, if you want nothing more than friendship with me then I understand and if that kiss was nothing more than a friendly form of comfort? You can tell me I won't be upset. I just want to know the truth is all." I said.

Carlisle was quiet for a split second before he pulled me into him once again and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was confused until a huge grin spread across his face and he spoke.

"Samantha, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say all of that because I have been driving myself INSANE thinking of you. That kiss? Well that was me stepping out of character and taking a chance, in the off chance that I was the one you were speaking of." he said making me smile "With that being said, I think it is only fair that I take you out on a proper date. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that Carlisle." I said smiling once more. I swear I had never smiled that much in years, it felt GREAT. There was just one thing that was pressing on my mind though. "Carlisle, I was wondering. I mean I may be out of line for asking and if I am tell me but it's been kind of bugging me since I met you and your family…and even seeing Bella again tonight and meeting Nessie, it added to my curiosity. Um…"

"What is it Samantha?" he asked taking me hand and once again I felt the same wave of electricity I felt in the hospital and with the kiss.

"Well it's weird really but I noticed that you, your family, and even Bella now are always so cold to the touch. I also noticed that when I went out with Alice and Rose they never ate anything though I was starving. And Nessie, Charlie told me that she was only 2 but she looks and acts like she's 5 years old and is starting Kindergarten. What's the deal?" I asked.

Carlisle seemed to hesitate for a minute before answering. I wondered what was running through his head at that point in time. I had hoped that I hadn't crossed any lines asking such a question.

"I'm sorry if I crossed the line with that one. I was just curious is all." I said quickly and he laughed.

"It's ok! If we are going to be together, as I hope we will after you hear our secret, then I need to let you in on the truth about my family." he said.

"I want to be with you Carlisle, no matter what skeletons you have in your closet." I said honestly and a look of shock crossed Carlisle face before a smile quickly replaced the look.

"I only hope you feel the same once you know the truth. And the to know the truth I think my family should be there, so how about we finish this conversation tomorrow night after I take you out." he said.

"OK" I said in a defeated tone.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yes, it's just I hate that I have to wait until tomorrow to see you again when it's barely dusk." I said honestly.

"Well what did you have in mind?" he asked with that sexy grin again. MY GOD! If he didn't stop with that grin I was going to jump him right then!

"Well, we don't have to go out to be together. I mean, I am more the stay at home and watch movies type." I said honestly.

"We could do that if you would like." he said.

"How about tonight?" I asked putting myself out there again.

"Sure, if you want to I guess that would be fine." he said.

"OK! Just do me a favor please and ask Charlie if it's ok, you know he's been very protective of me since I came home." I said and he laughed.

"Oh I know, and I fully understand. He's the big brother and though I have no siblings, I feel the same toward my kids, even though they are more like siblings to be than actual children." he said with a laugh.

"OK! Well I think we should head back in before they send someone else out here looking for us" I said with a laugh "One more thing before we head in…"

With that said I leaned in and kissed him passionately, letting out mouths dance together once again. The kiss was much better than the last as his tongue touched my lips as if asking permission to enter. I allowed it as out our mouths and tongues continued to move in perfect unison, as if they were meant to be together all along. His lips her cold against the warmth of mine which only added to the excitement. Once we finally broke free from each other, Carlisle helped me up and never let go of my hand once we walked inside. I took a seat next to him on the couch beside Bella and Edward, who were talking animatedly with Charlie and Sue.

"WELL It's nice to see you two finally show up. Did you get your phone Carlisle?" Charlie asked with a grin playing on his lips.

"Yes, I did. I would have been back sooner but I began talking to Samantha and I guess we lost track of time." he said.

Charlie laughed, it was good to hear Charlie laugh about the situation. I was worried that he would flip out to find out that Carlisle and I had been out there together for so long but we did quite the opposite.

"So Carlisle, are you trying to make an honest woman out of my sister?" he asked with that goofy grin of his still plastered to his face.

"Well, Charlie, I was going to ask if it was all right if Samantha joined us tonight at our home." he said.

"Sammi girl is an adult and I don't see a problem with it. If it were anyone else other than you, Carlisle, I'd be giving them the runaround. But I know you and I trust you, just don't hurt my sister in any way shape or form or we'll have problems." Charlie replied and I felt myself relax, as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"Charlie, there is another thing. Samantha has noticed some things about my family and if it was all right with you I think it's only fair she knows the truth." Carlisle said.

"Well, I suppose it's for the best seeing as you two are going to be spending a lot more time together if Edward and Alice's um…assumptions are correct." he said trying to find the right words to say since Samantha was still out of the loops as far as us being vampires and having powers was concerned.

"Thank you for your blessing, Charlie, that means a lot." Carlisle said and I had to smile.

"Anytime. You all go have a good time, I won't wait up." Charlie said with a laugh "Sammi, you have a key. Go! Have fun! You deserve to go have fun and be happy."

"Thanks Bear, I love you!" I said standing up to hug him.

We chatted a while longer before heading to the Cullen house once again. In the car on the ride over Edward spoke with Carlisle in hushed tones too low for me to make out their words. I once heard Bella speak up and say "Carlisle is right , Edward, if they are going to be together she should know. You told me, she has a lot of me in her. She's not one to blab. And it will only be a matter of time before she finds out about her other half with Paul hanging around Jake and Billy all the time because of Rachel…you know his temper.". Edward nodded at what Bella said and went back to his silent conversation with Carlisle. I wondered what the big secret was, and for a second I was scared to find out.

We arrived at the Cullen house a few minutes later and Alice opened the front door and pulled me into a hug before we even had a chance to put the key in the lock.

"SAMANTHA!" she squealed "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Yeah! It was a spur of the moment idea, how did you know I was coming?" I asked a bit freaked.

"All in good time." she said and we all followed her into the living room where once again Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo and Rosalie was egging Emmett along.

"Good we are all here. Bella, why don't you go put Renesmee to bed and we will begin when you get back." Carlisle said once we entered the living room. Carlisle and I sat on the love seat together, his hand never leaving mine. After a few minutes Bella rejoined us in the living room.

"OK! So, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, I am sure Alice had already told you what this is all about so if there are any objections please speak now." he said and I was instantly confused when they all nodded. Alice knew, what the hell? I was instantly nervous to hear this big secret.


	13. The Truth

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I am having a long night tonight, one of those nights where I am unable to sleep. Writing is my way of attempting to clear my head so I can sleep so I think I will keep on with it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Samantha at this point.**

**Chapter 13: The Truth **

**Carlisle's POV**

I saw the look of shock on Samantha's face when I mentioned that Alice knew what this meeting was about and the last thing I wanted to do was make her run away. I had to break this to her gently, but she deserved to know the truth.

"Samantha, dear. Are you sure you are ready to know the truth?" I asked her and she sighed before giving me a nervous nod. "I just want you to know that I understand if you do not want to continue seeing me after what we are about to tell you. I only think it is fair that you know the truth." I added and she nodded once more.

"OK! Samantha has noticed a few things about us that she came to me with out of curiosity. Samantha, would you like to share?" I asked and she nodded.

"I-I noticed that you are all extremely cold to the touch, Alice and Rose don't eat so I assume none of you do, you all look extremely young and beautiful, Bella doesn't look a day over 19 even though I know she's older, Renesmee looks older though I know she's only 3, you all have the same eyes though your children are adopted. It's a bit odd." she said.

"Samantha, please don't hold what you find out here against us and please don't let it scare you." I said and she nodded for me to continue. "You should know that my children and I are all vampires. Before you get scared I must tell you that we are not like normal vampires."

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered.

"We don't drink human blood, we drink the blood of animals. That is why our eyes are gold instead of red like a normal vampire." I said.

"Um…ok. So how did you all get this way?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I was born in 1643 in London, England. My father was an Anglican pastor who, with other pastors, lead hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires. He, and the others, claimed they were ridding the world of evil and sin. When I was 23 years old I took over these raids, as my father had begun to age. That's when I came upon a coven of vampires living in the sewers below London." I said "Chaos ensued and I was bitten and left for dead in the street. I knew what my father would do if he knew I had been bitten, so I hid in a potato cellar during my painful transformation. Samantha, when I emerged three days later I was disgusted with what I had become. I was so disgusted that I tried and failed to kill myself many times. I tried starvation, drowning, and I even jumped off of a cliff, to no avail." I paused to look at her, her mouth was hanging open but she was still listening. "I got so desperate for blood that when I was hiding out in a cave in the woods I attacked and fed off of a herd of deer. I have never fed off of a human since because feeding off of animals is more humane than killing humans for their blood. I spent my years perfecting my vegetarian lifestyle and studied to become a doctor as I am today." I glanced at Samantha and she nodded for me to continue.

"I spent some time with a refined group of vampires in Italy called the Volturi, they are vampire royals so to speak. They rule over our existence. After they tried and failed many times to convert me into a human drinker I moved to the New World. I worked as a physician at a hospital in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza Epidemic of 1918 when I came across a woman named Elizabeth Masen and her son who were dying of the sickness. Elizabeth begged me, as she laid dying, to do everything in my power to save her son. I looked at Edward and saw that he had no one left after his mother passed on. So, knowing this and out of loneliness I changed Edward." I said and Samantha gasped but nodded for me to continue with the rest of my family.

"Edward and I moved to Wisconsin in 1921 where the body of a woman named Esme Evenson was sent to the morgue due to suicide by jumping off of a cliff after her son died of a lung infection shortly after birth. When I looked at the woman lying there on the table I recognized her for I had treated her when she was 16 years old for a broken leg shortly after moving to the New World." I said "I discovered that she was still alive but she was quickly fading so to end her suffering I transformed her. We fell in love some years down the line and were married." I said.

"We moved to New York in 1933 where I found Rosalie in an alley. She had been beaten, raped and left for dead by her drunk fiancee. I took her back to my home and changed her in hopes that she would be Edward's mate. Sorry Bella." I added in and Bella nodded that she understood before I continued. "Edward was furious at the thought of me changing Rosalie just to be his mate and Rosalie, upon awaking from her transformation, was furious that Edward rejected her. She took one look in the mirror and immediately calmed down after seeing how beautiful she was." I said and I heard Edward cough the word "Conceited" causing the entire room to fill with laughter, including Rosalie. "Rosalie was the first one in my coven to go wild, she didn't spill any blood or drink anyone dry but she did kill all of her fiance's friends, saving him for last. Then she tortured him to death to avenge hers." I said.

"You felt better after that though, didn't you babe?" I heard Emmett say to his wife and we all laughed again before I continued.

"In 1935, just 2 years after she was turned Rosalie came across Emmett being mauled by a black bear in Tennessee. She managed to rescue him and carried him over 100 miles to me to be saved. Rosalie said it took every ounce of strength in her not to just kill him right then but she managed to contain herself long enough to bring him to me." I said "How did you describe the experience again, Emmett?"

"I was being saved by an angel who brought me to God" Emmett said with a husky laugh to which everyone joined. I glanced at Samantha once again and she motioned for me to continue as I still had two children to tell about.

"Before I move I on to Alice and Jasper, as they are the only ones I DIDN'T change, I should tell you about those of us that have powers. Edward here has the ability to read minds, Jasper is an empath so he can feel and manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future based on one's decisions, Bella is a shield, and Renesmee is an anti-shield and she can project images to you by touch." I said and Samantha nodded her understanding. I glanced at Edward to see if she fully did understand and he nodded, raising a hand for me to continue.

"It was around 1950 when Jasper and Alice joined out Coven, as I said before I had no part in their transformation, so I think it is best if they tell you how they came to be." I said and Samantha nodded. I looked at Jasper and he proceeded.

"Well I was a soldier in the Confederate Army back in 1863 and I had just been promoted to Major when I stumbled upon a woman named Maria who changed me into a vampire. Maria had me aid her in forming an army of newborn vampires which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas." Jasper began, his southern accent thick. "I grew very close to one newborn that Maria decided to keep named, Peter, and when he decided to leave with a newborn named Charlotte, to which we were to kill, I let them go. Some years later Peter and Charlotte came back telling me how vampires coexist up in the North and so I went with the as I was tired of the violent way I had been living with Maria. It was fun with Peter and Charlotte for a while but I was unhappy for I felt everything that my human prey felt when I killed them, so I left the company of Peter and Charlotte." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I met, and fell in love with, Alice in a diner in Philadelphia and she told me that she had a vision of the Cullens. She also told me that we vampires were able to survive on drinking the blood of animals rather than humans. I didn't know at the time such a thing existed so I followed her. When we all moved to Forks I took on the last name Hale, Rosalie's surname, and Rose and I pose as twins for those that ask."

"My Turn My turn!" Alice squealed clapping her hands "OK! So now, it's time for my story. When I was a teenager, I was confined to a mental asylum for being able to predict the future in Biloxi, Mississippi. While I was there, I was tracked by a vampire named James, who later tracked Bella…but that's a story for another day. I don't know who turned me but to keep James from finding me I was turned into a vampire. I've never fed off of a human, I never had it in me and I don't really remember much about my human life other than being in the asylum and changing. But I began to have visions of Jasper and the Cullens which lead me to an empty diner in Philadelphia where I met my Jazzy." she said with ahuge grin on her face "We met the Cullens and the rest is history!"

"W-What about my niece? How did you get to be this way Bells?" she asked wearily.

"I met Edward my junior year of high school after moving here with Charlie. At first he didn't like me but soon we began to hang out and eventually fall in love. I found out that he and his family were vampires not long after Jake told me an old Quileute legend about the "cold ones". I did some research and confronted Edward with it, he admitted that's what he was. I was then tracked by a nomad named James, the one that Alice mentioned earlier, and it lead me back to my old ballet studio in Phoenix. James bit me on the wrist and I'll admit it burnt like CRAZY. Edward came in and killed James and then came to me and sucked the venom from me that James had put into me." she said "On my 18th birthday there was an accident with Jasper, to which I immediately forgave him for, and Edward left me, saying that it was for my own good. I spent a lot of time with Jacob in La Push and found out a few things about him and his friends that I didn't know." I looked over at Samantha who began to say something but Bella raised her hand to stop her aunt. "Aunt Sammi, that's not my secret to tell…that's Jacob's. Moving on, Alice came back and said that she had a vision that I jumped off of a cliff and died which in reality I was cliff diving after seeing Jacob's friends doing it. Shortly after that we got word that Edward knew of Alice's vision before she could get word out that I was alive and he intended to go to the Volturi to kill himself stating that he couldn't live without me." she said "Alice and I, against the wishes of Jacob who had just professed his love to me, went to Italy to try to stop Edward after his attempt to go to the Volturi failed. He came back and then there was a battle with the newborns that James's mate, Victoria, set up after the guys from La Push kept her from killing me while Edward was away. She wanted me dead because Edward killed her mate, a mate for a mate. After we won the battle, I asked Edward to change me for the umpteenth time since we had been together and he refused unless I married him. We were married shortly after graduation and spent a wonderful honeymoon down on Isle Esme. When we got back I was pregnant with Resnesmee and against everyone's better judgment I went through with the pregnancy. When Renesmee was born she almost killed me from her flailing around inside of me, breaking ribs and then finally my spine. Edward laid my little miracle in my arms and she bit me, that's all it took. I immediately felt the burn so Edward finished the transformation process by biting me a few more times sending venom through my veins. When I woke up I was a vampire." she said.

When Bella was finished, I waited for a minute to let everything sink in and it was hard to read her reaction so I silently motioned for Jasper to come over. I spoke to him in a low tone too soft for human's to hear. "What's she feeling Jazz?" I asked.

"She's in shock, mixed with curiosity, disgust, fear and it's strange that there is love and lust still mixed in." he whispered before taking his seat.

I waited a few minutes before saying anything and when she didn't speak I spoke once more. "I know this is a shock, Samantha, and a lot to take in and if you don't want anything to do with us that's your choice. I just wanted you to know what you were getting into from the beginning if we are going to be together." I said and she shocked me when she was silent. It seemed like time stood still through the awkwardly silent minutes that passed after telling Samantha our secret.

"Aunt Sammi, I know this is a lot. TRUST ME!" Bella said "But the Cullens are good people and they would never hurt you."

"I-I know, it's just a bit overwhelming." she said "I-I need some time to think. I'm sorry Carlisle, you are a wonderful man but…I really think I need to go. I need some time to think. Um…who knows your secret?"

"Charlie knows because of Bella and Billy and most of the Quileute boys know because…"I started to tell her their secret but refrained, it wasn't my place. "Well let's just say they are special people, I cannot go into detail because it is not my story to tell. You should really ask Billy or Jacob about the Quileutes." I continued.

"Um…"she said playing with her hands nervously "I'm sorry to cut our time together short Carlisle but I really need to go so I can wrap my mind around all of this."

"I understand, love. Take all the time that you need and I hope that you will still want to be with me after this but…"I said trailing off.

"Carlisle, I never said I didn't want to be with you. I just have a lot to think about, a lot of deciding factors as to whether or not I want to continue what we have going here." she said heading toward the door.

"Aunt Sammi, I hope you aren't planning to walk in the dark." Bella said.

"I'll be fine Bells, walking helps clear my head." she said and Bella sighed.

"I understand Aunt Sammi, it's just I don't know if there's a nomad vamp out there or not, you know?" Bella said with a hopeful smile and Samantha sighed as if in defeat.

"OK Bells, I'll let you take me home." she finally said and Bella kissed Edward before taking her aunt home.

"Dad, she will come around" Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Dad. She's got a lot going through her mind that's conflicting her emotions toward you. She doesn't know what to think right now. Bella will be able to talk to her a bit but once she has had time to think about all of this and possibly talk to Charlie, that's what she was thinking about before she left, then she will come around." Edward said

"Her emotions were too strong for her not to come around, the love was pushing it's way in front of the other emotions but she is still conflicted." Jasper said taking my hand and sending me a wave of calm.

"Thank you Jasper, I needed that. You have no idea how nervous I was." I said honestly.

"I do!" Jasper said with a laugh.

I sat around chatting with my family for a while with Samantha's decision weighing heavy on my mind before we ran out into the woods to hunt. We heard a howl notifying us that the wolves were patrolling and I walked over to the russet colored one I knew was Jacob.

"Jacob, can you please phase back for a second?" I asked him and he bowed his head as if nodding. The wolf disappeared and Jacob reappeared later in a pair of cutoff shorts and not much else.

"What's up, Doc?" he asked amused at his joke.

"Well I wanted to tell you first of all, Bella, Edward and Renesmee are home for a visit in case you smell vampires other than the rest of us. Also, I want to let you know that I am trying to pursue your aunt and things were going well or so I thought, well she started to notice things about us." I said and he nodded for me to continue. "I had to tell her the truth about my family so that she would know what she was getting into if we are to be together."

"I understand, did you tell her about the wolves?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She knows that you, your dad, and some of the other boys from La Push know about us but when she asked how and why I told her that it was up to you guys to fill her in." I said and he nodded.

"Well Carlisle, you know we can't tell her flat out with her not being an imprint but like with Bella I will find a way to tell her the truth about us. Let's just hope no one pisses Paul off before I get the chance." he said with a chuckle and at that one I had to laugh myself because everyone knew about Paul Meraz and his temper.

"Bella just took her home because she said she needed some time to think." I said.

"Well what do you expect Carlisle? I mean she just got out of a stormy relationship and moved back home from Boston only to find out that the man she is attracted to and trying to form a relationship is a VAMPIRE….you'd probably do the same if the shoe were on the other foot." he said and I had to admit for someone as young as he was he had a point.

"Now that you put it into perspective I can see how she would need some time." I said.

"Yeah, so Carlisle just give her some space. If I remember my aunt correctly she's always been into the creepy stuff so she will come around." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you Jacob." I said and he nodded once again.

"Anytime, Doc." he said and turned to walk away only to stop and turn back toward me. "Oh and Carlisle, I like you, you saved my life back during the newborn battle and you are the grandfather to my imprint but please don't make me have to sick the wolves on you for hurting my aunt…unless absolutely necessary" he added and I nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said and we parted ways. I ran back to the house where my family had already retired to their rooms for the evening. I couldn't get Samantha out of my mind, nor the look she had on her face when she left. I hoped and prayed she would come around, yet I braced myself for the worse. I paced the house thinking about the next time I saw her, if I saw her again, and how I was going to be the best lover to her I possibly could if she allowed me. After clearing my head of any doubts I retired to my room for the night to read.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

Starting Over

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was not as long as the rest but hopefully this one will be a bit longer as Samantha has some thoughts to sort out and a decision to make regarding her relationship with Carlisle.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Twilight nor Peter Facinelli and that makes me sad L.

Chapter 14- Decisions, Decisions

Samantha's POV

**Carlisle told me that he and his family were "vegetarian" vampires and I have to admit I was really freaked out. I told him that I had to do some thinking, to sort all of this out and that was true. I mean here I am falling for a man who is almost 300 years older than me and drinks blood, how would any normal human react to such news?**

**I had all intentions of walking home but Bella insisted on driving me to be on the safe side in case there were some nomad vampires out lurking somewhere waiting to drink my blood. CREEPY! We got into her car and headed out, I knew she was probably going to talk to me on the way so I prepared myself for whatever it was she had to say regarding this issue.**

"**Aunt Sammi, Carlisle Cullen is a good man. He didn't ask to become what he is now, and he didn't change Edward, Rose and Emmett because of any blood thirst type deal he did it to save their lives." she began "Just keep that in mind when you make your decision because I have not seen Carlisle this happy for as long as I have known him."**

"**I'll keep that in mind, Bells" I said and she smiled squeezing my hand.**

"**So how are things going with you here in Forks?" she asked.**

"**They are great, actually. I mean Charlie got me a job working for Sam Uley as the Assistant District attorney and that keeps me pretty busy and Carlisle hired me to do his divorce. That was before we decided to further our relationship, that is." I said "Oh Bella, I don't know what to do."**

"**You will make the right decision for you in the end, Aunt Sammi. Just give yourself time and think everything through clearly, maybe talk to Dad and Billy and get their input." she said with a smile and I nodded before we pulled in front of Charlie's house. I told Bella good night and headed inside to find Charlie and Billy sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.**

"**You're home early, everything all right with you and Carlisle?" Charlie asked and Billy perked his head up.**

"**Bear, I have a lot to think about if I am going to continue my relationship with him." I said and he nodded.**

"**I take it he told you" Billy piped up before Charlie could speak.**

"**Yes, he told me about him and his family. Bear, Wolf, I really don't know what to do. I mean I really like Carlisle and I want to make this work but I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around the concept of him being a vampire." I said honestly plopping down in the recliner in the living room.**

"**I know it is, Sammi." Charlie said "TRUST ME! When I found out? I freaked out. But everyone has some skeletons in their closets, yourself included. Does he know about James?" I shook my head and Charlie continued "Sammi, he was honest with you about himself. The least you could do is level the playing field."**

"**I know I should, Bear. But I am still kind of scared that I am going to get caught for doing what I did. I mean, yeah, I did it out of necessity and self defense but…."I trailed off.**

"**Sammi" Billy said "You don't have to worry about Carlisle telling anyone, he wouldn't want to draw to much attention to himself because he wants to be with you."**

"**I know but…" I started to say something but Charlie raised his hand to stop me.**

"**Sammi, think about it this way. He turned the others out of necessity, isn't that what is was when you shot James? Think about that before passing judgment on Carlisle and his lifestyle. If he didn't want to be with you he wouldn't have told you the truth about him being what he is, now would he?" he said and I shook my head. He had a point.**

"**I was wondering one thing though. He said that no human is allowed to know of their existence but he said you know because of Bella and now me because he wants to share his life with me. My question is…how and why do you, Billy, and some of the other Quileutes know of their existence?" I asked. Billy was silent for a minute before he finally spoke.**

"**You remember the legends mom told us about the tribe descending from wolves?" he asked and I nodded for him to continue "Well Jacob and some of the other boys that were at the barbeque the other day are shape shifters. I shouldn't be telling you as anyone who is not a wolf or an imprint is not allowed to know but I am an Elder in the tribe so HELL I'm going to tell you anyway."**

"**When you say shape shifter…what do you mean?" I asked curiously.**

"**Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared and even Sam shift into wolf form. They do this either when a vampire, other than the Cullens, is around and when they lose their temper." I said.**

"**So you are telling me that my nephew, his friends, and even my BOSS can turn into a wolf?" I asked shocked and he nodded. WOW! This is just getting weirder and weirder.**

"**I know this is weird for you Sammi, but you have to think of one thing…none of the wolves or the Cullens wanted to be what they are. It is just the way things panned out for them. They are no different from you and I, only the vampires don't eat human food and the wolves eat 4 times as much food as a normal human." Billy said and I slumped back in the chair taking it all in.**

**So, my boyfriend…or soon to be if I decide to keep things going….and his family are vampires that don't drink human blood and my nephew and his friends turn into huge wolves. What planet do I live on? Is this a dream?**

"**I have a lot to consider and think about so I think I am going to retire for the night so that I can sort all of this shit in my head and come to a decision." I said and they both nodded. I hugged them both before heading up to my room and pulling out my journal, beginning to write.**

**I don't know how long I had been up there spilling my guts to a piece of paper but in the end I felt lighter…more at ease with the situation. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Jacob standing on the other side.**

"**What's up Aunt Sammi?" he said "Can I come in?"**

"**Sure…I take it you heard about my conversation with the Cullens." I said sitting back on my bed with Jacob following suit.**

"**Yeah!" he said "I ran into them when I was patrolling the forest he wanted me to phase back to human form to talk. He told me everything."**

"**OK…and?" I asked.**

"**Well I think you should still give him a chance. I mean the bloodsuckers and the wolves don't exactly get along but the Cullens are different, they are good people through and through. I have grown to really respect them after all we have been through." he said.**

"**Thanks Jake that really eases my mind on the whole situation. It's a lot to grasp you know? I mean finding out that your niece, her family and the man I am trying to start a relationship with are all vampires one minute and then finding out my nephew and his friends transform into huge wolves the next is a bit much for my brain to handle all at once." I said.**

"**Tell me about it!" he said with a laugh.**

"**Jake, tell me I am doing the right thing if I pursue this relationship with Carlisle." I said hopeful.**

"**Aunt Sammi, I love you very much. I can't make this decision for you but if it eases your mind further let me tell you that Carlisle Cullen would NEVER hurt you." he said "He's been through too much as it is, he just needs someone who will actually stick by him through thick and thin…unlike Esme who cheated on him for over 30 years with his best friend."**

"**I know and I need that too." I said with a sigh. Jacob leaned forward and pulled me into a bear hug.**

"**Aunt Sammi, you are making the right decision in my book by continuing on with this relationship with Carlisle…anyone else and I wouldn't be so sure." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. I knew then that everything was going to be all right.**

**I kept away from the Cullens for a few days and on day 3 I got a call from Bella. "Aunt Sammi, I wanted to call and tell you that Carlisle has been so lost the past few days without you. I love you both dearly and I hate to see you both hurting like this, please tell me you've made a decision."**

"**I have" I said with a smile "I have decided to continue on with Carlisle no matter what he is."**

"**GOOD!" she said "Now will you please get over here he is wearing Jasper out with his constant negative emotions."**

"**I'll be right there" I said before hanging up the phone and heading out to my car. I drove the short distance to the Cullen house and parked out front. I guess she sensed my presence because Alice immediately opened the door and ran toward me embracing me as she always does. "I knew you would come to your senses" she said and I laughed.**

"**Is he here?" I asked and she shook her head.**

"**Not yet but he just called and said he was on his way." she said and I followed her into the house. **

**I was immediately assaulted by Rosalie and Emmett with bone crushing bear hugs. It was funny if you ask me, you would think that they had known me a lot longer than 2 weeks by the way they acted around me. We sat in the living room and chatted for a while when I heard the front door close and smelled the familiar scent that could only be Carlisle. I jumped up and rushed for the door.**

"**Samantha? W-What…" he started to say but I immediately cut him off with the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone. When we finally broke free Carlisle was still stunned at what just happened.**

"**Carlisle…I don't care what you are or what you have done in the past, I want to be with you as long as you will have me." I said "But if we are to continue on I think you should know the truth about what happened with James."**

"**OK, Love. Let's go to my study and talk" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I was completely nervous about telling him about what I did to James. I heard Edward tell Jasper that I had something very important on my mind but that I was nervous that Carlisle would reject me upon knowing the truth. I instantly felt a rush of calm wash over me, I assumed it was Jasper who did this because of what I had learned about their powers and all. I took a deep breath and began to tell him about what happened during my escape. I told him how he beat me up for years and even on the day I tried to leave. I told him how he stabbed me and I shot him 3 times, leaving him dead in the alley. Once I was done I collapsed back on the couch in his study trying to analyze his emotions. He surprised me by smiling.**

"**Oh Samantha, Love. I knew something was bothering you other than the fact that we are vampires. I want you to know that you did what you did out of self defense and not one single person is going to hold that against you, especially not me." he said taking my hand in his and kissing it. "You could have gone on a 10 state killing spree and my feelings for you wouldn't change. I want to be with you no matter what you have done in your past."**

"**I'm just so scared Carlisle, I am so scared that someone is going to find out what I did and I am going to go to prison." I said "Charlie and Billy assure me they would never let that happen but it still worries me." I looked down at my lap putting my head in my hands and sobbed.**

"**Samantha, look at me." he said taking my hand and placing the other under my chin raising it to look at him in the eye. "I will NEVER let anything happen to you as long as we are together. I will always be here to protect and love you and I will NOT let ANYONE take that away from me."**

"**Oh Carlisle…"I said leaning in and kissing him passionately once again. I deepened the kiss once more and Carlisle began to lay back on the couch. He pulled me into him until I was laying on top of him while our lips kept their constant rhythm against each other. I moaned into his mouth as he ground into me, his arousal plain as day in his pants. A knock at the door took us out of our haze of passion.**

"**Carlisle? We have a problem" Edward yelled through the door.**

"**Damn it!" I said and Carlisle laughed.**

"**We will have plenty of time, let's not rush it, Love." Carlisle said kissing me lightly on the lips before we both got ourselves together and walked out into the living room.**

"**What's going on, son?" Carlisle asked Edward.**

"**Jacob just called and said the pack caught the scent of two unfamiliar vampires heading this way." Edward said.**

"**Have any of them seen one yet?" Carlisle asked.**

"**No, no sightings as of yet but they said the scent is coming from the East." Edward said.**

"**Alice, have you seen anything?" he asked and Alice shook her head.**

"**I haven't seen anything so I don't know if they are just nomads passing through or not." she said "If…." she trailed off and had a faraway look in her eyes. "It's a man and a woman, I don't recognize them. The woman called the man James and the man called the woman Gabriella. He's still a newborn, though a bit more controlled, must have just been turned within the last week or so. Gabriella told James they were heading to Forks for unfinished business. James said he had some of his own. She's a brunette that looks a lot like Victoria, he is tall with brown hair and a goatee."**

**I had to shiver because the way she described this newborn vampire, James, reminded me of the James I just killed. Edward must have read my mind.**

"**If you killed him then it surely couldn't be him, Samantha" Edward said softly and Carlisle tightened his grip on my hand.**

"**Who could it be and what do they want?" I asked and Alice shrugged.**

"**In any case, we need to make sure they don't come here." Carlisle said and the rest nodded their agreement.**

**I had to admit I was scared shitless by that point. What were these vampires? What did they mean by "unfinished business"? I guess, I we'll find soon enough.**


	15. Blast From the Past

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I have decided to add some drama and a blast from the past to mix things up a bit. I hope you like it…if not let me know! I'm going to do this from Samantha's point of view…I know it's Carlisle's turn but I think this chapter would be best done from her point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 15- Blast From the Past**

**Samantha's POV**

With the threat of a possible vampire attack I was on edge because I had no clue what I was in for being knew to this world…the world of vampires and werewolves, that is. I went to work as usual and of course I was working right under Sam, that made me feel a bit more at ease about being away from Carlisle and his family. A few days after the wolves smelled whoever it was things began to die down, or so I thought.

I headed to Port Angeles after court one day to do some shopping and eat before going to Carlisle's to spend the night with him. I ended up having to park in a parking garage around the corner from the strip because it was busy for a Friday evening. I did my shopping and headed back to my car. I was immediately cornered by a man and woman.

"Well Well Well, what do we have HERE?" the male said, his face still hidden by the shadows of the alley. His voice sounded really familiar.

"I see a lot of her niece in her…her husband is the one I am after." the female said.

"This bitch is who I want!" the man said grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into the brick wall behind me.

"No! James…leave her be, you will get your revenge for her shooting you but let's handle the Cullen boy first, I will need your help for his family are all willing to fight, especially that wife of his." she said and James hissed.

"J-James?" I stammered "I killed you!"

"HA!" he hissed adding more pressure to my throat to which he had his hand holding me against the wall "You thought WRONG bitch! If Gabriella here hadn't found me when she did I WOULD have died and I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you now!"

"James, don't kill me! If you do my boyfriend will just kill you." I spat.

"HA! I know about you and the fine Doctor, Samantha and he is no match for Gabriella and I!" he laughed.

"Don't underestimate him James! He WILL kill you! If he doesn't then his family or my nephew and his friends will!" I said, venom flowing through every word. I squirmed trying to get through.

"I'd like to see them TRY! And your pathetic human family will not stand a chance!" he said laughing once more, he obviously didn't know Jake and his friends were wolves.

"Keep thinking that James!" I said "LET ME GO!"

He slapped me across the face and raised his hand to do it again when Gabriella grabbed her hand.

"NO James!" she yelled "Let her go…but Samantha, my dear, I send you away with a message for your precious Cullens…I AM coming for them for what they did to my dear sister, Victoria, and I will not stop until they are all dead!"

James released me and I ran for my car jumping in and racing to the Cullen house at top speed. When I got there Alice answered the door before I knocked and she had a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry Samantha, I didn't have time to warn you they snuck up on me!" Alice said.

"It's ok, you couldn't have stopped them." I said following her inside where Carlisle immediately rushed to my side pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Samantha, love, I am so glad you are ok!" he said kissing me passionately.

"I'm fine, my love, just scared shitless. It's James, Carlisle, he didn't die! Victoria's sister, Gabriella, found him and turned him after I shot him! She said she's coming for Edward for what he did to her sister, she said she will kill everyone to get to him and will stop at nothing until we are all taken down." I said beginning to cry and he pulled me closer.

"I won't let that happen, love! Bella, call Jacob and tell him to get the pack over here" Carlisle said and Bella nodded before heading out to call Jacob.

"Dad, I didn't know Victoria had a sister." Edward said.

"Evidently she does and she's out for blood…blood for blood." Carlisle said.

We sat on the couch and I sobbed into Carlisle chest as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. He shot a look to Jasper and I felt a wave of calm wash over me as Jasper used his power on me. There was a knock on the front room making me jump in Carlisle's arms. He kissed me gently on the lips before walking to the door to answer it. He came in a few minutes later with Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and two other I hadn't met yet.

"Aunt Sammi, you know everyone but Colin and Brady, they phased around the time we fought the newborn army a while back." Jacob said pointing to the youngest of the crowd and I waved. Jacob took a seat beside me and the other sat around the room randomly.

"I'm sorry I had to call you over here, gentlemen, because I know the smell is probably killing you but it's very important that you be here." Carlisle began "My dear, Samantha, was attacked today in an alley in Port Angeles by two vampires who sent a warning that they were after Edward for killing Victoria and will stop at nothing until he is dead. One of the vampires, James, is after Samantha for shooting him and almost killing him when he attacked her for trying to leave him back in Boston."

I saw a look of shock come over Jacob's face because I hadn't told him what happened to me in Boston yet, he was finding out the hard way. I mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Jacob and he grabbed my hand squeezing it letting me know he understood. I knew it was more reason for him to fight, to protect his aunt.

"I brought you here to ask that if they do decide to attack us, will you help?" Carlisle asked and Jacob spoke.

"As the new Alpha to the pack, I will gladly offer our services to help protect both Edward and my aunt." he said the others nodded their agreement.

"Thank you Jacob." he said and Jacob smiled.

"I'd do anything to protect my aunt and the father of my imprint." Jacob said.

We sat there chatting with the La Push crowd before they left and I was left with just the Cullens. Carlisle and I headed up to his bedroom to watch The Notebook as the others went to hunt.

The next morning Carlisle drove me to work on his way into the hospital and stopped me before getting out of the car. "Come away with me this weekend." he said.

"I'd love to, where are we going?" I asked

"Edward and Bella bought a little island down in Brazil not long after they first noticed things between Esme and I were going south, they didn't tell me until after I left her." he said "They still live on Isle Esme for the time being but they named the other island Selecionar Ilha"

"What does that mean?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's Cullen Island in Brazilian Portuguese." he said.

"It's beautiful" I said and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You have a good day in court, my love. Call me when you get off. I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Carlisle Cullen, and don't you forget that." I said kissing him once more before exiting the car to go inside. Once I got to the door I blew him one more kiss before disappearing inside.

Court today was long and boring but I succeeded in putting away a few bad seeds. I went with Sam and his wife, Emily, to lunch in Port Angeles during recess to celebrate the wins that I already accrued during the morning session.

"I'm glad Charlie recommended you Samantha, you are one of the best lawyers this office has ever seen." Sam said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Sam. I have a wonderful mentor." I beamed at him and both he and Emily laughed. "So Emily, how is the pregnancy going?"

"It's ok, We just found out we are having a little boy." she replied glowing.

"Thought of any names?" I asked and she nodded.

"Levi Joshua Uley." she said and I smiled.

"That's cute." I said.

"How are things with Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"Actually they are great, I just sent off the final draft to the divorce papers to Esme's lawyer in Alaska, we are just waiting for her signature to make things final. He's taking me away this weekend to a little island Edward and Bella bought this weekend." I said.

"That's good, with all that has gone on here lately I think you two deserve to take some time to relax and not worry about any vampire threats." Emily said and I smiled. I never thought of it like that, She had a point. We all truly needed a break from the whole James and Gabriella threat. We ate for a while longer and headed toward our cars to head back to the courthouse. I parked down from them so I walked down the alley toward my car. I was immediately grabbed and pushed against the wall by a man.

"I told you I would be back for you, Samantha." the man hissed and I knew immediately it was James.

"James let go of me!" I screamed "You told Gabriella you would leave me be!"

I squirmed to free myself but he held on tighter and removing one hand from my wrist he pinned both above my head with enough force to snap my wrist. With his free hand he ran it over my chest and stomach inhaling deeply.

"MMM." he groaned "You have always been such a beautiful woman Samantha. Why'd you do what you did? We could have been good together." he whispered moving his hand under my shirt and I tried to scream which only made him head butt me causing my head to bleed. He ripped my shirt off and began to roughly fondle my breasts moaning while he did. I kicked and flailed trying to get free but he was just too strong for me. Every time I tried to scream he only hit me or kneed me harder. He struggled to free me from my pants and ripped the panties from my body. I struggled with him once more with tears streaming down my face. He pulled out his penis and rubbed the head of it before inching closer to my opening he was just about to push inside of me when I heard a loud growl from behind him. Through the tears in my eyes I managed to look over my shoulder and see a huge black wolf standing behind him. James stopped what he was doing and turned around to see what was behind him and made the mistake of letting go of my hands. I kicked him in the crotch, hearing the cracking of the bone in my foot as I did. I ran as fast as I could with one broken foot. I heard screaming and snarling behind me but I didn't stop until I got into my car. I threw on a t-shirt I had in the car for a rainy day and a few minutes later my cell phone rang. Emily called just as I reached Forks, evidently Sam told her what happened to me.

"Samantha, are you ok? Sam told me what happened in the alley." Emily asked.

"I think I am fine, I need to get my head and my wrist checked out because I heard my wrist snap and my headache will not go away. Plus I think I broke my foot when I kicked him." I said.

"Sam is taking care of the body but before he drug James off into the woods he phased back long enough for me to tell you to go to Carlisle and you two get out of here." she said.

"Thank you Emily." I said.

"You're very welcome girl, call me when you get to where you are going so that Sam can update you and Carlisle." Emily said.

"I will good bye Emily." I said and she said the same. I hung up my cell phone and headed to the Emergency room. As soon as I walked through the door Lucy immediately recognized me. "Miss Black, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen, Lucy, it's very important." I said.

"Miss Black what happened to your head and your wrist? And why are you limping?" she asked.

"I fell, is Dr. Cullen in? I really need to see him." I said and she nodded.

"I'll see if he's busy, do you want me to tell you who's asking?" she asked and I nodded.

"Just tell him Samantha, he should have time for me. After all, I AM his girlfriend." I said and a look of shock came over her.

"Right away, Samantha. I didn't realize that you and Dr. Cullen were so close." she said before calling Carlisle to the front. Carlisle walked to the receptionist desk and upon taking one look at me he immediately buzzed me back and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened ,love?" he asked and I broke down bawling my eyes out.

"Carlisle, He He tried to rape me!" I said through sobs "If Sam hadn't gotten there when he did he may have or worse!" I winced as I put pressure on my bad foot causing Carlisle to look at me.

"WHAT? Did he hurt you?" he said and the look of concern that was etched across his face quickly turned to anger. Seeing that it hurt me to walk he picked me up and carried me into his office. "Come back to my office and tell me what happened, then I will call Sam."

Once we were in his office, I proceeded to tell him what happened in the alley, I had to stop a few times during my story because I began crying hysterically, Carlisle held me close as whispering sweet reassurances in my ear as I cried. Once I finished I looked up at him.

"When I ran away I heard snarling, which I would assume was Sam and screaming. Once I got to Forks Emily called and said Sam was dragging James into the woods and phased back into human form long enough to tell her to tell me to come to you and we need to get out of here." I said.

"If he thinks we should go then we should go. I need to call him to make sure he finished the job then I will call my family. Will you please go tell Lucy to call the other Doctor on call as I need to leave town for a few days due to a family emergency. Then come back here and I'll set your wrist and your foot for you." he said passing me some crutches so I wouldn't put pressure on my foot and dialing Sam's number.

I rushed to the front where Lucy was talking to a patient who needed to be seen. "Lucy, Dr. Cullen has to leave town for a few days because of a family emergency, he wanted me to tell you to call the doctor on call for him to come in as soon as humanly possible." I said and she nodded with a sweet smile. I headed back to Carlisle's office where he was on the phone with Edward.

"We'll call when we get to Cullen Island." he said "I love you too, son." he added and then hung up.

"What did Sam say?" I asked.

"He said we should get out of here. He said that now Gabriella will be out for more than just Edward, she will be after us as well for they were mated." he said.

"GREAT!" I said sarcastically "Let's go now then!"

We left the hospital and went to Charlie's to pack and then to Carlisle's before heading to Seattle to board a flight to Rio Di Janeiro.


	16. Cullen Island

_**Starting Over**_

_**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a bit rough but I hope you still liked it all the same. I know I should have drawn out the James thing but Gabriella's still out there….he he!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…and that's sad!**_

_**Chapter 16- Selecionar Ilha (Cullen Island)**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_When Samantha came in telling me what happened with James and then what she heard after Sam showed up I knew we had to push our trip down to Brazil forward, I called Sam from the hospital who confirmed that he had in fact killed James, he and Jacob burned the body outside of Port Angeles in the woods. I called Edward and let him know what was going on before we headed to Charlie's to pack. I gave Charlie a briefing as Samantha packed and he understood completely. When I went to my house Alice already had everything ready for me, including a flight to Rio from Seattle. I had to admit I loved having Alice around to do that even before I knew I needed to._

_The flight to Rio was somewhat short so Samantha and I decided to spend the evening in Rio and if the weather was rainy, as I assumed it would be, we'd get on the boat we used to go to Isle Esme and head to Cullen Island. I had no clue where it was so I was thankful that Edward had the coordinates programmed into the boat's GPS. I wanted Samantha to enjoy her night in Rio so I took her to a bar and grill in old Downtown Rio named Antigamente, which played live music twice a month. Alice called me and told me that I should take Samantha there because she may enjoy the Brazilian rock back, Capital Inicial. I have to admit that I liked them myself._

"_Where are you taking me tonight?" Samantha asked once we were in our hotel room._

"_It's a little bar and grill downtown named Antigamente that has a live band playing tonight to which Alice thinks you may like." I said "I have to admit I have heard them play before they are pretty good. I think Alice has their CD's at home if you want to hear more after tonight."_

"_Oh! OK! So should I just dress casually?" she asked and I nodded kissing her lightly on the lips. She grabbed her bag and slipped into the bathroom for a few minutes to dress. When she came out she was in a pair of hip hugging jeans that made her ass look great, I had to admit. She also had on a tight v-neck top that showed off her curves perfectly, she was absolutely sexy tonight._

"_Is this ok?" she asked and I nodded._

"_I may have to fight off a few locals tonight with the way you look. Pardon me for being forward but you look very sexy tonight!" I said and she blushed. That was a sight that I would never get tired of._

"_Let's go!" she said taking my hand to which I kissed before we walked outside into the warm night air of the very beautiful Rio Di Janeiro, Brazil. I hailed a cab and it took us to the old downtown to the bar. The place was already beginning to get crowded as this band was one of the most popular in Brazil. _

"_We don't have to go here if you don't want to be in a crowd" I said and she shook her head that she wanted to stay. We found a table and a waitress came over a minute later._

"_Oi , meu nome é Michelle. What será que posso obter you esta noite?" she said in Portuguese and I could tell immediately that Samantha was lost, I shocked her though when I spoke back._

"_Esta é minha namorada primeira vez em Brasil what fazer you recomendar?" I said. _

"_aí Bem tiver pedido como a senhora pedir tentar o melhor de Brasil então ela devia muita definitivamente tentar nossa Feijoada e quiçá Caipirinha beber?" the waitress, Michelle, said._

"_Que parece grande. Muito obrigada Michelle." I said and she left. Samantha just sat there staring at me in disbelief._

"_W-What did you say?" she asked and I laughed._

"_Well she said her name is Michelle and that she will be our waitress, she asked what we wanted and I told her that you, my girlfriend, had never been to Brazil before and asked what she recommended. She said that maybe you should try the national dish which is a stew like dish served over rice named Feijoada and to drink the national cocktail made from lime, sugar, and cachaca named Caipirinha. I told her that sounded great." I said and she smiled._

"_I never knew you spoke Portuguese." she said with a smile._

"_I know almost every language, love, and speak them all fluently. I have had 300 years to learn." I said and she laughed._

"_Oh yes, how could I forget?" she said. She grabbed my hand across the table. "So where is this band?"_

"_They are right over there setting up. Would you like to meet them?" I asked and she nodded._

"_Do you know them?" she asked and I nodded._

"_Yes, love. I have seen them play a few times, Alice and Jasper became mighty close to the band, especially the lead singer. His name is Dinho Ouro Preto" I said "Alice and Jasper just introduced him as Dinho."_

"_Sure, let's meet them." she said taking my hand. We made our way across the crowded bar to the from where the band was setting up. "Do they speak English?" she whispered in my ear and I nodded._

"_Dinho does, the rest are still learning." I said as we got closer. "Dinho, old friend, how are you?" I said to Dinho._

"_Carlisle Cullen, how are you?" he said "And who is this lovely lady with you? If I am not mistaken the last time I saw you, Esme was with you."_

"_Yes, well you see Esme was unfaithful to me so we are in the middle of a divorce. This is my new girlfriend, Samantha Black. Samantha, this is Dinho Ouro Preto." I said._

"_Ah, I am sorry to hear about you and Esme but if it makes any difference she couldn't hang anyway." he said and I had to laugh because he was right. "You have done much better this time, Carlisle" he added taking Samantha's hand and kissing it lightly._

"_Thank you" she said with a blush._

"_So are you staying for the show, Carlisle?" he asked and I nodded._

"_Alice thought that Samantha may like you guys, and I agree. I didn't even know you were playing tonight until Alice called and told me." I said and he laughed._

"_My dear, Alice. How are she and Jasper doing?" he asked._

"_Same old Alice and Same of Jasper, they are fine." I said and he laughed._

"_They always cracked me up" he said "Well I must get back to setting up, Miss Samantha, I hope you enjoy yourself. You have a good man here." he said kissing Samantha's hand once more before turning back to finish setting up. We made our way back to our seats and our food was sitting on the table when we returned._

"_He was nice." Samantha said once we sat down. "I can see why Alice and Jasper like to hang out with him"_

"_Yeah, Dinho's a good man." Carlisle said. "Enjoy your food, love."_

_I watched as she ate, savoring every bite she took and I had to admit it was a sexy sight. The way she moaned when she took a bite, liking what she tasted. "Is is good, love?" I asked and she nodded still eating. As she ate the band started to play and I watched as she bobbed her head to the music._

"_Do you like them?" I asked and she nodded._

"_I don't understand what they are saying but I like their sound." she said and I laughed._

"_I'll have to translate sometime." I said. She finished eating and we continued to watch the band. A few minutes later the music stopped and Dinho came to the microphone._

"_Essa melodia vai fora a meu amigo Carlisle e dele namorada Samantha." he said and I smiled as they began to play one of their slow songs._

"_What did he say?" asked Samantha._

"_He said this song goes out to my friend Carlisle and his girlfriend, Samantha." I said and she smiled brightly._

"_Would you like to dance?" I asked extending my hand and she nodded taking it. We walked out to the dance floor and began to dance. I sang the words to the song in English in her ear as we danced and when the song was over we made our way to our seats._

"_That was beautiful" she said smiling._

"_Do you want to get out of here?" I asked and she nodded._

_We left the bar and walked a bit further down the street. "There's something else I want you to see that I think you may like." I said and she smiled. We continued to walk until we heard the familiar sounds of capoeria music played. I pulled her close as we came upon the street dancers demonstrating capoeira, a form of Brazilian martial arts made into a dance since fighting is forbidden in Brazil._

"_What is this?" she asked._

"_The people of Brazil are forbidden to fight so they turned it into a dance. This, love, is called capoeira." I said and I saw her watch the dancers with such intrigue that it was very sexy. We watched as the dancers flipped around and kicked at their opponent or partner, missing them of course, to the beat of the music. We watched for a few more minutes before I hailed another cab and we headed back to the hotel room. We watched a movie until Samantha finally fell asleep in my arms._

_The next morning it was very cloudy out, as I expected, so we headed to the dock to get on my boat to head to Cullen Island. Samantha was in awe of how beautiful the water was down here and when we got to the island she was absolutely astonished and I had to admit, I was as well. Edward and Bella certainly did a great job with picking the place and the house they had built was absolutely beautiful._

"_Oh Carlisle!" Samantha exclaimed "I love it here, it's absolutely PERFECT!"_

_I pulled Samantha into my arms and kissed her passionately. "We will have many more memories here, love, just you wait!" I whispered and she blushed once again._

_We walked inside and got our things settled in the beautiful master bedroom that Edward and Bella had set up and I found a note sitting on the bed._

"_Dad,_

_Bella and I decided to do something for you because of all that you have done for us so please take this island and house as your own, you will be the first person to ever stay here. I hope you enjoy it._

_All my love,_

_Edward"_

_I laid the note down on the side table and smiled, Samantha came out of the bathroom and saw me._

"_What is it honey?" she asked and I sighed._

"_This, love, was a gift to me and therefore a gift to us." I said motioning to our surroundings._

"_It's perfect, Carlisle." she said coming closer and pulling me into her. I kissed her passionately. We didn't break the kiss right away, instead she pushed me back toward the bed and I let myself fall backwards with Samantha on top of me. We continued kissing and I felt her hand come up under my shirt caressing my chest. I moaned at her touch as I began to do the same to her. She moaned into my mouth as I caressed her breasts through her bra. "MMM..Carlisle, I want you!: she moaned._

"_Are you sure, love?" I asked looking at her and she nodded biting her lip in a sexy way. I pulled her up into me and began to remove her shirt and bra leaving her upper half exposed to me, she was absolutely beautiful underneath. I began kissing her again making my way down to her collarbone and soon enough her breasts. I played with one in my hand as I began to lick and suck the other, then I switched causing her to moan with pleasure. I felt my manhood straining against my pants with each kiss, with each touch of this wonderful woman. I began to make a trail of kisses down her sides and stomach lifting her hips to that I could fell her perfect behind. She squirmed beneath me as I teased around her waistline. "What is it, love?" I asked and she moaned._

"_Take them off Carlisle, I want to feel you." she moaned. So I unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her hips letting them drop to the floor before doing the same to her panties. She moaned louder as I placed kissed on her inner thighs and pelvic bone avoiding the one spot I knew she wanted me to kiss just to draw things out a bit longer. She squirmed and pleaded with me to go further so I did. I began to lick and kiss her sweet womanhood, lapping up all of the juices that flowed freely from her. She moaned and squirmed even more as I got into it placing one finger inside as I continued to lick. She began to run her fingers through my hair, pulling when she got excited and it was all I could do not to just pounce on her right then. Then she grabbed my head and pulled it up to look at her. _

"_Lay back, my love. It's my turn now!" she said sexily. It only turned me on even more. She took my shirt off slowly and began to place kisses all over the upper half of my body sending a wave of shock running through my veins that I had not felt with any other woman I had made love to. She ran her fingers under the edge of my pants as she continued to kiss and I felt as if I were about to explode right then from her touch. She slowly unbuttoned my pants and slid them and my boxers over my hips letting them hit the floor, exposing my overly erect manhood. She kissed the insides of my thighs and licked little circles around my testicles, sucking each one into my mouth causing me to moan out in pleasure. She continued on to lick up and down the length of me before taking me inside of her mouth, licking and sucking until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off of me rolling her over so that she was on her back. I rubbed her opening with the head of my member and she moaned for me to put it in but I teased her a bit more by leaning up and kissing her passionately. _

"_Carlisle, stop teasing me!" she whined and I smiled before sticking just the head in. I felt her shiver. I pulled him out and looked her in the eye and kissed her once again. She began to whine again and I laughed before pushing him all the way in causing her to scream out and arch her back. I slowly thrust in and out of her enjoying her warmth surrounding my member. Samantha pulled me close as she moaned with pleasure. "MMM…So good Carlisle!" she moaned._

_I began to pick up the pace and I felt her breath becoming shallow signaling she was as close to release as I was. I continued thrusting into her until she screamed out my name and began to clench around me, her feminine juices spilling all on the length of me. I thrust a few more times as I spilled my venom deep inside of her. I grabbed a pillow to keep from biting her when I did so and bit down before collapsing beside her. I held her close as she drifted off to sleep, it was a good day._


	17. The Call

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a bit long but hey I couldn't stop writing. ****J Well on with the next and please let me know what you think…I love reviews, oh and Seph I will be sending the rest to you after this chapter for revision.**

**Chapter 17- The Call**

**Samantha's POV**

Our first few weeks on Cullen Island were a blur because Carlisle and I spent most of our time making love after that first night. It was amazing, there was something about that man and this place that made me not want to keep my hands, and other body parts, off of him. One day in week 3 I got a phone call from a very frantic Bella.

"Aunt Sammi? It's Bella." she said.

"Hello Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well we have caught wind of Gabriella but she keeps coming and going, Alice said she's still around but I'm not sure where. The reason I am calling though is because Alice had a vision." she said.

"What about?" I asked intrigued and a bit worried all the same.

"Aunt Sammi, I know this is none of my business but have you and Carlisle had sex?" she asked and I blushed.

"Um…yeah?" I said wearily "Why?"

"Um…well Alice had a vision. WOW! This is hard…" she said

"Spit it out Bells." I said jokingly.

"Alice had a vision that you were pregnant but the baby wasn't like Nessie…it was different." she said.

"Well I assure you I am not but ok indulge me…how was it different?" I said with a laugh.

"Um well Alice only sees bits and pieces of the baby. I mean sometimes she can see it clear as day the other times it's like she can't see it at all." she said and I was confused.

"What do you mean not at all? I mean I thought Alice could see all vampires…didn't she see Nessie?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what's so weird." she said "The only people Alice can't see are…"

"Shit! The wolves!" I said panicked.

"Yeah!" she said.

"So what are you saying Bella? Are you saying that Alice saw me having like a half vampire half wolf baby?" I asked.

"It's only speculation Aunt Sammi, and it wouldn't be half wolf half vampire…it would be a third." she said.

"How is that possible? I'm not a wolf!" I said still a bit confused.

"No but you are a Black." she said.

"Yeah but that's only because mom never changed her named after Billy's dad died…"I said.

"I know but…what if your mom's family had the bloodline as well?" she asked.

"I have no clue, I never knew my mom's family." I said "They never came around when Billy and I were growing up, it was like a big secret or something. Billy tried to ask her about them but she was always so tight lipped about them."

"Aunt Sammi, maybe you should call Billy. This is really bothering me and most of the time Alice's visions are right. And if this one is right we need to know if your mom's family descended from wolves as well." she said and I agreed.

"OK! I'll call him Bells and then I'll let you know if we come up with anything." I said and we said our good byes before I hung up to call Billy while Carlisle was away hunting.

"Sammi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Billy answered.

"Um…Wolf, I have a question." I said.

"Sure, baby sis, what's up?" he asked.

"Wolf…did mom's family descend from wolves like your dad's? I was wondering because mom was always so tight lipped about her family." I said.

"It's funny you asked that because Jacob was wondering the same thing when I asked why he said no reason. What's up?" he asked.

"Wolf, Alice had a vision of me having a baby by Carlisle." I said "She said she could see it in human form but then there were times where she couldn't see it at all…I don't know if her vision is true or not but I've got to know Wolf…did mom's family descend from wolves?" I asked once again and the line was silent for a minute before I heard Billy clear his throat, a nervous habit he had always had.

"Yes, Sammi, she did." he said "I tracked down mom's family after she died to let her know about the funeral. You remember the slew of people we didn't know that kept coming up to us?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well that was mom's brother and his family. Mom told them to stay away when she was with my dad." he said. "Dad never told mom that he descended from wolves, and mom never told dad that she did as well. Our uncle is a retired wolf." he said "So if you ARE pregnant it's gonna be what? A third wolf?"

"That's the rumor…I dunno! Wolf, this is so confusing. Who knew that making love to the love of my life would lead to so much bull shit?" I said beginning to sob.

"Aww Sammi, don't cry! If you are then you will have a good family going. And you won't have to worry about the baby because if it IS a wolf, human, vampire hybrid then you wouldn't have to worry about it getting hurt now would you?" he asked and I never thought of it that way. "Just think about this for a second Sammi…what kills vampires?"

"A wolf" I said "And a vampire kills wolves…"

"My point exactly…it would be immune to both." he said and I smiled a bit because he had a valid point.

"I guess you are right, Wolf. I just don't want anything to happen to anybody if I AM pregnant." I said.

"You don't worry about that, Sammi…find out if Alice's vision is true first. I mean you've only been with Carlisle this weekend right?" he asked.

"Um…yeah" I said uncomfortable talking about my sex life with my brother.

"Give it a few weeks…that's all it took for Bella." he said "Well the crowd's here…call me when you get back and Sammi?"

"Yeah , Wolf?" I asked.

"Quit worrying so much and just enjoy your time away with a man who loves you just as much as you love him…if not more!" he said and I smiled to myself.

"I will!" I said and hung up the phone. I called Bella to fill her in on what Billy said and hung up just as I heard the front door close.

"Hello, love. What's wrong?" Carlisle said seeing my bloodshot eyes and rushing to my side. "Have you been crying?"

"Yes…I just got a phone call from Bella." I said.

"Is everything all right back home?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine…well besides the fact that Gabriella is missing but Alice said she's still around." I said "No, Alice had a vision about us."

"What kind of vision?" he asked intrigued.

"That we are going to have a baby" I said and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Oh, love, as much as I would like to give that to you, if it were to be true it would be very hard on you. It almost killed Bella…"he said trailing off.

"Carlisle, if I am pregnant, which I highly doubt…I am keeping this baby." I said and kil held me closer.

"But what if it kills you?" he asked into my hair.

"IF I am pregnant and IF the baby kills me or even come close…you'll be there to save me won't you?" I asked and he pulled back to look at me.

"Samantha, love, do you know what that would mean?" he said shaking his head "I just couldn't do that to you."

"Carlisle, I would rather deal with 3 days of burning than for you to spend one second hurting because I am gone." I said honestly.

"I…I don't know what to say." he said.

"I love you Carlisle" I said putting my hands on both sides of his face "And I want us to have the rest of eternity together, even if that means that I have to become a vampire."

"I love you too, Samantha" he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"That's not all though…"I said "This baby is different from Nessie according to Bella…"

"What do you mean different?" he asked taking my hand and sitting beside me on the bed.

" Well Alice can see the baby most of the time…but there are times when she can't see it at all." I said "Like the wolves…so I called Billy to see if our mom descended from wolves and her brother was a retired wolf before he stopped phasing and eventually died."

"So…it would be a third wolf?" he said.

"That's the rumor." I said.

"B-But HOW?" he asked "Wouldn't one gene kill the other?"

"That's what I thought but Billy seems to think that if it IS true and we DO have a vampire, human, wolf hybrid then it would be immune to both vampire venom and wolf bites….and I was thinking that it would feel more human to the touch…not cold like vampires or scorching like the wolves but a normal warm body temperature."

"So…what are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"Well I doubt I am but if I am we will just have to wait it out and see don't you think?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh and I got a call from Esme's lawyer. She signed the papers, he faxed them to the judge and the judge signed off on them. It's official Dr. Cullen, you are a free man!"

"Really? That was quick." he said

"I'm sorry Carlisle, her lawyer said she rushed it because she and Eleazer want to get married but can't until the divorce is final." I said and he shrugged.

"I could care less, love, I have all I want in a woman right here beside me." he said raising the hand that was in his to his lips. "Which I was thinking about while I was hunting."

"What's that Carlisle?" I asked intrigued.

"Samantha Black, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked and I looked at him shocked.

"Um…yes" I said.

"You sound as if you are unsure about that…if you think it's too soon we can wait, I just know that I cannot live another day without you." he said and I smiled.

"I feel the same way, Carlisle. And I do want to marry you, I'd elope with you right now in Rio if…."I started to say something when my cell phone rang with Alice's number showing up on caller ID. I put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Samantha Marie Swan Black you will NOT go to some rundown chapel in Rio with my father!" she exclaimed and I had to laugh, Alice and her visions.

"Well Hello to you too Alice." I said still laughing.

"I'm serious, Samantha if you want a quick wedding I can get you a quick and private wedding with your family but you will NOT elope with my father without any of us around to enjoy it with you." she said.

"OK OK Uncle Uncle!" I said crying with laughter, by that time Carlisle had joined me in laughing.

"Then it's settled I will plan a wedding with the Cullens, Swans, Blacks, and the wolves." she said "When do you want it?"

"WOW! Alice…we JUST got engaged I don't even have a ring yet and you are talking about weddings." I said and Carlisle cleared his throat causing me to look at him. In his hand was a ring box with a beautifully unique engagement ring inside. It was not like a usual white diamond engagement ring, instead there was stood my dream ring. I had a feeling that he called Alice and she told him that I told her what I like while on one of our shopping trips. It was a oval shaped blue diamond in a diamond setting with two little butterflies on each side with a matching wedding band made of blue diamonds and regular diamonds.

"Oh my god! Alice, let me call you back!" I said hanging up the phone before she could say another word. I lunged at Carlisle and kissed him passionately. "It's BEAUTIFUL! How did you know?"

"A little birdie named Alice told me you liked Blue diamonds…kind of unique if you ask me. And I remembered you said a while back that you love butterflies so I thought that I would get my guy in Rio to build this for you. It's not like an ordinary white diamond engagement ring and wedding bad for you, love are not just ordinary…you are extraordinary!" he said and I began to cry. I kissed him once again and he slid the ring onto my left ring finger. "I love you Samantha Black."

"I love you more Carlisle Cullen, you have NO idea!" I said with a huge grin on my face. We sat there in each other's arms for a while before I heard my phone ringing the familiar sound of Alice's ring tone. "Oh CRAP! I totally hung up on Alice!" I said with a laugh before picking up the phone. It was a great day.


	18. Surprises!

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I hope that you liked the last chapter…let's add a bit more drama into the mix he he! I'm not through yet though! You just wait and see…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Stephanie Meyer or I would be with Carlisle LOL!**

**Chapter 18- Surprises!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I spent another week with my lovely fiancée on Cullen Island just enjoying our time together. I never wanted to leave where we were right now because right here already held so many memories for us in the 2 weeks that we had spent down here on the island waiting for word that Gabriella was gone for good. We made love for the first time the first night we were here and then about a week later we were engaged to be married. Married…now that was a word I never thought I would say again since leaving Esme, but I knew that it was right with Samantha. I knew that is was Samantha that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with and no other woman. It was bizarre to find another woman so soon after Esme but when I walked through those emergency room doors that day and saw felt that first spark, I knew she was the one. 2 months seemed like such a lifetime ago but here we were.

We had been on Cullen Island for about a month just waiting for the all clear that Gabriella was gone but we still had no word. Samantha began to act a little strange our last week on the island, but every time I asked her what was wrong she always just said a stomach bug. Then on Friday, she came to me.

"Carlisle, my love?" she called out.

"I'm in here, love." I called from the living room, where I was sitting on the couch reading a book. She walked in and took a seat in my lap once I put my book aside. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the mainland for some things, is that ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's fine, love. Would you like some company?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No I just need to get some female things…you know." she said raising an eyebrow in emphasis.

"OH! OK! Be careful, love. I love you" I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Carlisle." she said kissing me back and heading out to the boat to head to the main land.

I sat in silence wishing she were here for about 3 hours before I heard the front door close and smelled her familiar vanilla scent. "Carlisle?" I heard her call out to me.

"In here, love!" I called back to her. She came into the room looking just as beautiful in a pair of sweat pants as she did when she was dressed up, she was absolutely GLOWING….wait a minute, glowing? Could she be…? I shook the thought from my head for when Bella was pregnant she was showing in the matter of a week…it's been a month! "Did you have fun?" I asked snapping out of my mental rant.

"Oh yes, my love. I went shopping and ran into Dinho. He wants us to come see them play again before we go home. I told him I'd love to if you wanted to." she said setting down her bags and coming to sit on my lap.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" I said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I missed you while you were gone, it was too quiet here!"

"I missed you too, Carlisle." she said with a smile. "I hate to leave you here alone but I must go have a human moment now." I knew that meant she had to use the bathroom because Bella used to say the same thing. I see where Bella gets some of her sayings from though she was young the last time she saw Samantha. Samantha left to go use the bathroom and took a lot longer than I expected. I decided to go check on her since she had been sick for the past week with some sort of bug. I walked upstairs to the master bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you ok, love?" I called.

"You can come in, Carlisle. I'm fine" she said and I opened the door to see her sitting on the side of the tub with her head in her hands sobbing. I immediately rushed to her side pulling her into my arms.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked and she pointed to the counter. I walked to the counter to see not one but two pregnancy tests with little blue plus signs. "Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked and she nodded sobbing harder. I pulled her up into my arms once again.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I never meant to cause more danger for your family." she said through her tears.

"Samantha Black" I said pulling her face up to look at me "You have done nothing wrong! If anything I am partially at fault. I have been thinking about the possibility of this all along."

"And?" she asked looking up at me.

"Samantha, if you want to go through with this I will be right beside you the entire time!" I said taking her face in mine.

"W-What if it kills me?" she asked.

"Samantha, I won't let you or this baby die." I said honestly "If you were serious about what you said back when you first heard about Alice's vision, then I WILL save you!"

"I was serious then and I am serious now." I said "I want to be with you for the rest of eternity, Carlisle. I knew that it would come down to you changing me in order for me to have that…let's just get through this first, honey. IF by some chance this baby doesn't kill me, I still want you to change me so that I can be with you forever." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life!" she said and I kissed her passionately before we regained our composure and walked down to the living room to watch a movie. Just as we were about to press play my cell phone rang.

"Cullen" I answered.

"Carlisle, It's Jasper. I was calling to tell you that Gabriella has been taken care of and you guys can come home." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. What happened? Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is fine other than Jacob had a broken leg and Paul had a broken arm from when she attacked the pack. She attacked Jacob and Paul when they were patrolling and after breaking Jacob's leg and Paul's arm the other wolves arrived and tore her apart. They burned the body over in La Push." he said "Edward took care of the injured and they are healing nicely."

"That's great news! We will get the first flight out in the morning." I said.

"Sounds great!" Jasper said "OH! And Carlisle? Congratulations!"

"Thank you Jasper, we'll see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that, my love?" Samantha asked.

"That was Jasper, Gabriella has been taken care of and we can go home now." I said kissing her forehead.

"That's wonderful!" she said "Are everyone ok?"

"Yeah, I mean she broke Jacob's leg and Paul's arm but Edward said they are healing nicely. They heal a lot faster than most." I said.

"How can I forget?" she said with a laugh. "Come on, let's watch the movie then we can go pack."

"OK, love" I said pulling her into my arms and pressing play. We did more kissing than watching the movie but I was just enjoying our time together. Once the movie was over we went upstairs and packed before retiring for the evening.

The next morning it was cloudy out so we took the boat back to the mainland and hailed a cab to the airport. We took a flight to Miami, to which the flight attendant said was stormy, and then to on a connecting flight to Seattle. Once we got close to Seattle, I called Edward to come pick us up. He and Bella were waiting at the gate when we exited the plane.

"Hey Dad! Samantha!" he said pulling us both into a hug. Bella followed suit. "You ready to go?" I nodded and Edward took our bags to the car and I grabbed Samantha's hand. The ride back to my house went rather quickly as we chatted about out month down there on Cullen Island. When we got back to the house I noticed multiple cars parked all around.

"What's going on, my love?" Samantha whispered and I shrugged. Only one thing came to mind, Alice was at it again.

When we walked inside we were greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!". Inside were all of the wolves, Cullens, the wolves' imprints, Billy and Sue. "Alice…" I said and she started laughing.

"I'm sorry, dad I had to! We have A LOT to celebrate with you guys coming home and being engaged and all" she said with a grin. All I could do was laugh at her, Samantha joined me.

We walked around the room talking to people and hugging people. Jasper shot Samantha an odd look so I walked over to where they were talking. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Well, It's Samantha…her emotions are all over the place as usual…happy, excited, loved, loving, lust, of course…but there's one in there I can't figure out the reason for and that is maternal." he said and my jaw dropped. I was about to tell him the truth when I heard the clicking of crutches behind me signaling that Jacob was coming over to see his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Sammi…" he said pulling her into a hug. He held on longer than usual and gave her the same strange look Jasper gave her.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked Samantha.

"Aunt Sammi, are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I hear your heart beat….but also two more." he said and once again my jaw dropped…TWO?

"Are you sure, Jacob?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course it may be because there are so many humans around right now but let's go somewhere quiet." he said grabbing Samantha's hand and pulling her behind him outside. I followed behind and Jasper, curious as to why Samantha was showing maternal emotions, followed behind.

"OK! Let's see…" Jacob said putting his ear to her chest to make himself familiar with her melodic heartbeat. He then moved down to her stomach and pressed his ear there. "Told ya so!" he said holding up 2 fingers. "So Aunt Sammi, did you know you were pregnant?"

"I just found out yesterday but I had no CLUE it was with twins!" she said and I felt really weak all of a sudden. Not ONE baby but TWO? I began to freak internally before I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I sent Jasper a silent thank you and pulled Samantha into my arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered in my ear and I spun her around to face me.

"Samantha Marie Swan Black…don't every tell me you are sorry for giving me what I've always wanted. Granted I may lose you in the process…" I started but she placed a finger over my lips.

"That's why you will be there to save me if these babies do take my life." she said kissing me lightly on the lips "I stand firm by what I said yesterday Carlisle Cullen…end of discussion."

"WOW!" Jasper said "I KNEW I felt that maternal feeling but I had no CLUE it was because you were pregnant Samantha. I mean yeah, I knew about Alice's vision…we all do, wolves included, but everyone knows her visions are subjective!" he added "I guess another congratulations is in order?"

"Thank you, Jasper." I said shaking his hand as I still held Samantha in my arms.

"You know, Carlisle. You guys may need to make the announcement because it's not going to be easy to keep the fact that I will have not one but 2 little cousins soon a secret from the pack when I phase." Jacob said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah and Alice is going to bug me like crazy when she finds out we've been out here so long…she's going to want to know what's up." Jasper said. He was right and so was Jacob.

"Well then, let's go!" Samantha said excitedly. I looked at her to make sure she was serious and she had a smile stretched from ear to ear, she was absolutely beautiful. We walked inside and Alice immediately bombarded us with Sue and Charlie in tow.

"There you are! We have been looking all OVER for you!" she exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Outside talking to Jacob and Jasper…what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to come congratulate you in making my baby sis an honest woman." Charlie said shaking my hand.

"I wouldn't say HONEST" Samantha laughed.

"Oh Samantha, dear you are absolutely glowing! How far along are you?" Sue asked and once again my jaw dropped, this time so did Samantha's.

"Um…How did you know?" asked Samantha.

"Dear, a mother knows" Sue said with a smile. "May I?" she said holding a hand above her belly and Samantha nodded. "Ah yes, I'd say you are about 4 weeks, twins huh?"

"Yeah…wow! How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Not just the wolves and vampires have special powers, Dr. Cullen." she said with a smile and Charlie smiled brightly.

"So…what is your power, Sue?" Samantha asked.

"Well my power only works on pregnant women. I can tell them they are pregnant even before they know it themselves…I can also tell how far along, how many, and even the sexes just by touch." she said.

"WOW!" Samantha exclaimed "Well Jacob already told me we were having twins, he heard their heartbeats."

"Would you like to know how to do the nursery?" Sue asked looking at both of us, Samantha and I both nodded still in shock. "You will have one of each." she said.

"T-Thanks Sue. We were actually just about to make the announcement…" I stammered, still in shock as to her power.

"Better now than never" Alice said "See I told you!"

"I know I know!" Samantha said jokingly.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Alice yelled and everything got dead quiet. "We are here to celebrate both the return and the engagement of both Carlisle and Samantha who have most graciously allowed me to plan their wedding, to take place here in 2 weeks."

Everyone clapped as Alice went on. "Well we have just received word that Carlisle and Samantha have an announcement to make." she said.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked and Samantha nudged me forward blushing a deep shade of red. "Well everyone here knows about Alice's vision. Well as it turns out, she was right. We are expecting twins according to Sue and Jacob." he said to the group and everyone looked at us in shock before clapping loudly.

We spent the rest of the night chatting with everyone and having a good time until everyone left. I ran out with my family for a hunt and when I came home Samantha was fast asleep, she looked too exhausted and peaceful to wake so I climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into my arms. "Good Night, Carlisle my love! I love you" she whispered in her sleep. "I love you too, love." I said kissing her forehead and laying with her in my arms, it was heaven.

**Author's Note: I know this one is really long but HEY I couldn't stop…I will post a link on my profile to my photo album for this story where you will see pictures of the OC characters (Samantha, James, and Gabriella) and there is a picture of Samantha's engagement ring (I thought it was unique) as well as some pictures for the upcoming wedding. **

**Leave me some Loving!**


	19. The Wedding Part 1

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: Here we go again…the before and after of the wedding. Let me know what you think because soon I will be ending this so that I can move on to the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything ****L**

**Chapter 20- The Wedding Part 1**

**Samantha's POV**

It had been almost a month since we came home and announced me being pregnant with the twins and though Alice wanted to rush the wedding for two weeks later, Carlisle and I convinced her to take more time. So now, it was the morning of my wedding to Carlisle and I was so nervous that I felt sick. Why was I nervous when I was marrying the man of my dreams? Who knows! Alice and Bella sent Carlisle away the night before because they said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Now I am sitting up here in our bedroom that we share letting Alice poke and prod me to get ready for my wedding, which was to take place in just a few short hours.

Alice did my hair so that it was pulled back out of my eyes with a barrette but still hung loose below my shoulders, she added just a touch of shimmering powder and lip gloss because she said I had a natural beauty that didn't need makeup. I wasn't too fond of it anyway, to be honest with you. Once she was done she placed a white flower in my hair since I opted out of having a veil. She turned me around in front of the mirror and I was shocked at how beautiful I looked. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Emily changed into their dresses. I picked out a simple platinum band with white diamonds running through the middle and a single blue diamond set dead center to match mine. After the girls changed they were getting ready to help me into my dress when there was a knock at the door. Alice opened it and Charlie stepped in.

"Is everyone decent?" he called and we all laughed. Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Sammi Girl, you look beautiful!" he said coming to kiss my cheek "I came up here to let you know that Billy and I are ready to give you away."

"Thanks Bear, that means a lot to me!" I said wiping a few tears from my eyes, damn pregnancy hormones. He left a few minutes later and after Bella put Renesmee in her flower girl dress and Emily's son, Nathan, into his ring bearer suit they helped me into my dress. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door.

"Sammi Girl, It's time" Charlie said and Bella took her spot at the top of the stairs with Edward. "Sammi girl, you look extraordinary."

"Thanks Bear, I'm nervous." I said honestly.

"Don't be, it will be over before you know it and then you will be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen." he said planting a kiss on my cheek. Once everyone was lined up with their partner the orchestra began to play the sounds of Ava Maria and Bella and Edward made their way down the stairs.

"Remember Samantha, when you see Emily and Jacob take their spots come to the top of the stairs." Alice said before she and Jasper descended the stairs. I let out a deep breath and waited for my cue. Renesmee and Nathan were standing at the bottom of the stairs ready to throw flowers when I hit the floor and Billy was beside them to accompany Carlisle in giving me away. I saw Emily take her place and the tempo to the song changed signaling it was time for Charlie and I to go down. Once I hit the bottom step I took Charlie's arm as he pushed Billy down the aisle, Renesmee threw little light blue rose petals at my feet as I made my way toward my husband-to-be. It was the look on his face that made all of the nervousness go away. He was looking absolutely ravishing in his black suit with a light blue vest and tie underneath. Charlie and Billy both placed my hands in Carlisle's and stood back, not taking their seats just yet.

"Carlisle and Samantha" the preacher began "It is this day you make a giant step of courage, of commitment, to communicate love, to understand and grow. When a commitment this strong is made by two people, the force of that commitment, of that love, of that courage, reaches out and touches all of us around you, so that our lives are changed and we share a part of your love. Like a stone dropped in a still pond, the ripples of the love from this celebration extends and changes the world we live in. Who gives this woman to this man to be married?" he asked and both Billy and Charlie said "We do" at the same time before taking their seats.

" Vita Sackville-West once said, There is nothing more lovely in life than the union of two people whose love for one another has grown through the years, from the small acorn of passion, into a great rooted tree, this couldn't be more truer in the case of Carlisle and Samantha. I would like to ask the best man, and Carlisle's son, Edward to come to the stand to read us a passage he had picked out just for this day." he said and Edward stepped forward.

"Our love is like a lovely bridge, Between your heart and mine, A bridge we've built down through the years, Just to our own design. It's based on happy memories Of the good times that we've known, The hopes and dreams we two have shared The thoughtfulness you've shown. It's stronger now than ever, For its grown with every smile And every act of kindness That makes life seem more worthwhile. And now I know that, if you're near or if we're miles apart, Our love still unites us With a bridge from heart to heart." Edward read and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as Edward stepped back into his position beside Carlisle.

"I would like to read a passage to you from the book of Corinthians, Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends." the preacher said "With that being said, Do you Carlisle Cullen take Samantha Black to be your wedded wife, to live together in the bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Carlisle said with a smile

"Repeat after me, I Carlisle, take you Samantha to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward" the preacher said

"I, Carlisle, take you, Samantha, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward" Carlisle repeated looking directly into my eyes.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." the preacher said.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Carlisle repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the preacher said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Carlisle repeated and then the preacher turned to me.

"Do you, Samantha Black, take Carlisle Cullen to be your wedded husband, to live together in the bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said with tears beginning to stream down my face. The preacher had me repeat the same thing Carlisle said to me.

"Now, Carlisle will you please place the ring on Samantha's finger and repeat after me." the preacher said " I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you"

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you" Carlisle said sliding the ring onto my finger. The preacher said the same thing and then I did the same in response.

"Will the Matron of Honor please step forward and read the passage she has selected for today?" the preacher asked and Bella stepped forward beaming.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not lovewhich alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove:Oh, no! It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken;it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved." she read before taking her spot beside me.

"Let us pray, Most gracious God, we give you thanks for your tender love in sending Jesus Christ to come among us, to be born of a human mother, and to make the way of the cross to be the way of life. We thank you, also, for consecrating the union of man and woman in his Name. By the power of your Holy Spirit, pour out the abundance of your blessing upon this man and woman. Defend them from every enemy. Lead them into all peace. Let their love for each other be a seal upon their hearts, a mantle about their shoulders, and a crown upon their foreheads. Bless them in their work and in their companionship; in their sleeping and in their waking; in their joys and in their sorrows; in their life and in their death. Finally, in your mercy, bring them to that table where your saints feast forever in your heavenly home; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who with you and the Holy Spirit lives and reigns, one God, forever and ever. Amen." the preacher said and a chorus of "Amen's" sounded throughout the house. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington and God himself, I pronounce you Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. You may kiss your bride." he said and with that Carlisle kissed me passionately as the crowd of vampires, wolves, and humans applauded around us. The recessional began to play and we made our way back down the aisle and into the backyard to wait for the others to take pictures. Once the others were there we took pictures and Alice helped me out of my wedding dress and into my dress I was to wear to the reception, it was still white but not as bulky as to make it easier to move around and mingle in, it was Alice's idea to change dresses before the reception at the Lodge in Forks or else I would have just stayed in my wedding dress because of tradition. I kind of liked Alice's nontraditional ways when it came to a wedding, this dress WAS a lot more comfortable! The others stayed in their same attire as I made my way downstairs to my husband to leave for the reception. WOW! Husband…I never thought that I would say those words but here I was married to the man of by dreams, a slight baby bump showing the miracles we were to have someday soon, and the promise of forever in the air. I couldn't be happier. We began to walk out to Carlisle's car when Rosalie called out "OH NO you don't!". Carlisle and I both spun around to look at her questioningly.

"What is it Rose?" I asked and she walked up to me wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Well since Alice and Jasper did the wedding for you and something else to which I won't say right now…and Eddie and Bella got you the island and the house as sort of an early wedding present…I thought it would only be fair for Em and I to get you something." she said.

"Rose, you guys didn't have to I mean.." I started to say something but it was Emmett who raised his hand to quiet me, that goofy grin of his plastered to his face.

"To the starting of a new family with two new additions to join." he said and a few seconds later there was a honk behind us and Jacob was in the driver's side of the most BEAUTIFUL SUV I had ever seen, who Cadillac my favorite! He jumped out and tossed Carlisle the keys.

"It's all your Doc" he said with a smile. I immediately hugged both Rosalie and Emmett.

"It's perfect you guys." I said.

"Well Em and I thought that with the twins on the way and the fact that you have just married a man with 5 of his own…you'll need the room." Rosalie said with a laugh and I soon joined her wiping a tear from my eyes. Damn Hormones!

"Aunt Sammi, there is also something that the wolves and I would like to give you but we will get to that at the reception so the rest of the guys can be there." Jacob said and I nodded, they were doing too much but HEY I wasn't complaining. We hopped inside of the beautiful Cadillac Escalade that Rosalie and Emmett bought us and drove to the Lodge on the outskirts of Forks for the reception. Once we entered the building Paul, who volunteered to be the DJ for the evening, announced our arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present to you Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen" he said and everyone cheered. We made our way across the crowded room, who knew we had so many friends? Carlisle and I took our seats at the head of the bridal party table and began to eat, which was a good thing for I was STARVING! No one seemed to notice that Carlisle and his family were not eating, which was a good thing. After we ate we danced a few songs, first I danced with each one of Carlisle's sons, Jacob, Charlie and even Billy. Then the wolves wanted to dance with me so I let them. After dancing with Paul, he made his way back to the front.

"Will you please join us to share the bride and groom's first dance together as husband and wife" he said and I made my way to the center of the dance floor with my husband. I saw Jasper walk up on stage with his guitar in hand and Edward took a seat behind him at the piano. I looked at Carlisle questioningly and he just shrugged…what were they doing?

"I'd like to sing a song, with the help of my brother, to my father and new step mother, I hope today has been one of the greatest in your life and that there are many more to come." he said and began to play and sing to "I Cross my Heart" by George Strait. Carlisle and I danced together to the music as Jasper sang and both he and Edward played.

"Our love is unconditionalWe knew it from the startI can see it in your eyesYou can feel it from my heartfrom here on afterLets stay the way we are right nowAnd share all the love and laughterThat a lifetime will allowI cross my heartAnd promise toGive all I've got to giveTo make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mineYou will always be the miracleThat makes my life completeAnd as long as there's still breath in meIll make yours just as sweetAs we look into the futureIts as far as we can seeSo lets make each tomorrowBe the best that it can beI cross my heartAnd promise toGive all I've got to giveTo make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mineAnd if along the way we find a dayIt starts to stormYou've got the promise of my loveTo keep you warm

I cross my heartAnd promise toGive all Ive got to giveTo make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYoull never findA love as true as mine

A love as true as mine."

By the time they finished the final chords to the song I had tears streaming down my face. "That was beautiful, my love, I never knew your sons were so talented." I whispered and he pulled me close.

"They've always dabbled a bit but Jasper has always been the only one who had the nerve to do it in front of people." he whispered before pulling my head up to kiss my lips lightly.

Edward left the stage and Jasper still stood on the stage, I wondered why.

"I'd like to do a couple more if you don't mind. I'd like for this one to go out as a special request from Charlie and Billy to their dear sister, Samantha." he said and Charlie walked over to where Carlisle and I were standing and extended his hand as Jasper began to play and sing, changing the chorus slightly.

" Look at the two of you dancing that wayLost in the moment and each others faceSo much in love your alone in this placeLike there's nobody else in the worldI was enough for her not long agoI was her number oneShe told me soAnd she still means the world to meJust so you knowSo be careful when you hold my girlTime changes everythingLife must go onAnd I'm not gonna stand in your wayBut I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a brother runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut it still hard to give her awayI loved her firstHow could that beautiful woman with youBe the same freckle face kid that I knewThe one that I read all those fairy tales toAnd tucked into bed all those nightsAnd I knew the first time I saw you with herIt was only a matter of timeBut I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a brother runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut its still hard to give her awayI loved her firstFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a brother runs deepSomeday you might know what I'm going throughWhen a miracle smiles up at youI loved her first"

By the time the end of the song came, I was crying again. Charlie pulled me into a hug and said "That song is very true, it was just as hard to give my baby sister away today as it was to give Bells away 2 years ago. I love you, Sammi girl and I am proud of you."

"Thank you Bear, that means a lot to me!" I said pulling him into a hug before Paul got back on the microphone announcing it was time to do the Cha Cha Slide. That was one of those that I hadn't done in years but I had fun with Carlisle and my new family trying to keep up to the music. After dancing to a few more songs we made our way back to the tables for a break. Edward stood up and tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention to start his toast, as best man.

**TO BE CONTINUED….It's long enough as it is LOL!**


	20. The Wedding Part 2 & Aftermath

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was really long but I wanted to capture the essence of the spiritual bonding of Samantha and Carlisle, step by step. Now on with the show…Who knows what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Sad to say but I DO own Samantha!**

**Chapter 20- The Wedding Part 2 and Aftermath**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was sitting at the table with my wife, Samantha, thinking that I haven't been happier in all my years roaming this planet. I took her hand in mine as if she were just going to disappear but she didn't instead she smiled at me pulling my hand up to her lips and kissing it lightly. I never thought I would have this again, a wife, nor did I ever think I would have a family other than the children I already "adopted" with Esme, and yet here was Samantha sitting beside me, pregnant with my twins. I could not ask for more in this world than what I have right now in Samantha and the children. Edward stood up beside me and tapped his glass signaling it was time for the toasts.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for being a part of this very special day. For those that don't already know me, my name is Edward. I am Carlisle's first son." he began "I would like to take a moment to thank each of you for being here to share this very special occasion with John and Jennifer, especially those who have had to travel a great distance. Your presence here today has helped make this a very memorable occasion. And on behalf of Carlisle and Samantha I would like to take a moment to express appreciation for each of the lovely wedding girfts they received. I would also like to thank Charlie and Billy for this amazing party, it's amazing how far some people will come for free food and alcohol." he added and everyone laughed. Edward regained his composure and continued "When Carlisle adopted me I was 15 years old, my mother could no longer care for me so it was my physician, Carlisle, who took me and made me a Cullen. If it weren't for Carlisle I may have ended up in an orphanage or worse. He showed so much passion when it came to us children. Rosalie and Emmett had similar cases such as my own and when Alice and Jasper found us we were more than willing to make them one of our own. We had a life together but it was tense. After Esme left the tension sustained but Carlisle was unhappy." he said "That was until this beautiful lady walked into the Emergency room one night and into our lives for good. Yes, she was broken just as Carlisle was but together they managed to heal each other and grow in love. So it is here I would like to propose a toast" he said raising his glass. To the Bride and groom because as Timothy Titcomb and J.G. Holland once said 'The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." To the Bride and Groom!" he said and the crowd responded "To the bride and groom" taking a drink before everyone tapped their glasses for Bella to make her speech.

"Hi, As most of you know my name is Bella Cullen and I am both the niece of Samantha and the daughter-in-law of Carlisle. My aunt, Sammi, moved away when I was very young and when she came back I was very surprised to see that she and Carlisle were an item. Aunt Sammi hasn't had the easiest of lives, but neither had Carlisle. They are both very strong people and that is what makes them absolutely perfect for each other. I've heard that when two people get married, their nuptials have a positive effect on their community. Like someone dropping a pebble into still water, your love sends out ripples of happiness to everyone around you. It brings joy to those who have already said, "I do" as they fondly remember their wedding day. It brings hope to those who are still looking for that special someone. And it shows young children what they have to look forward to when they grow up. wo people brought together by the bonds of love and united in marriage are a powerful force. You bring happiness to those who are here to bear witness and those who couldn't attend, but carry you in their hearts. May your love remain strong to sustain you during times of struggle and enrich the good times you will share together. May it continue to send those ripples of happiness to all of us. Congratulations Aunt Sammi and Carlisle!" said Bella raising her glass once more and we drank, well not Samantha of course but we all know why now don't we?

Paul got up and walked to the microphone once again and made the announcement that it was time for the garter removal and bouquet tossing.

"All right now, all you single fella's out there don't be shy, come on forward." he said and laughed when he heard a chorus of groans from the crowd. He began to play some cheesy stripper music which made Samantha and I crack up as I removed her garter belt. I decided to take Emmett up on the bet he made earlier, he bet me that I wouldn't have the nerve to remove it with my teeth. I dropped down to my knees sliding her dress up just enough to expose her light blue and white garter belt (she had another on the other thigh as a keepsake) and planted kisses up her leg before grabbing hold on the belt with my teeth, dragging it down the length of her leg. I heard a few cat calls from the crowd and saw that Samantha was turning a deep shade of red, yet she never lost her smile. I stood up and held the garter belt on my thumb pulling it back and shooting it at the non-so-enthused single men. The funny thing is that it landed right in the lap of Billy. Everyone laughed, including Billy. What was even funnier was what happened when it was time to throw the bouquet.

"All right all you single ladies, it's your turn." Paul called out and the enthusiastic ladies crowded the floor. Samantha turned around and tossed her bouquet backwards, it landed in the hands on Amanda Call, Embry's mother. I thought it was kind of ironic for everyone thought that Embry was the son of Amanda and Billy when in reality he was the son of Amanda and Harry Clearwater. Amanda and Billy always had a very close relationship and since Embry's first transformation, they became closer. Samantha and I both laughed at the irony of it all and walked over to Billy.

"Amanda Call, ey?" I said with a laugh putting a hand on his shoulder and Billy blushed.

"Awww…Look at that blush, I take it you already like Amanda." Samantha said.

"Sammi, it's been a long time since I lost Sarah and I haven't really looked at another woman since her. When Embry first started changing, Amanda came to me. She was just as beautiful then as she is now. We soon started seeing each other on a platonic basis and it's been that way ever since. Do I have romantic feelings for Amanda Call?" He said with a small blush "Yes. Do I have the nerve to do anything it?" He shook his head before looking down at his lap.

"Hold that thought" Samantha said and walked off, what was that girl up to now? I saw her walk across the room to Amanda Call, Embry's mother, and talk to her for a few minutes. Amanda glanced Billy's way a few times and her hand came to her mouth in surprise. Then I saw a huge grin spread across her face and a blush turned her already tan cheeks an even darker shade of red. I saw Samantha say something else and Amanda nodded before taking Samantha's hand and walking toward us. I nudged Billy who looked up to see Amanda standing right in front of him.

"Hi" Amanda said shyly, I saw then where Embry got his shyness from.

"Hi" Billy said with a smile.

"Samantha told me what you said…"she began "And I feel the same way"

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"I have had feelings for you for a while now, I just didn't know how to act on them." she said before Samantha and I walked away to leave them talking. We walked past Jacob, who was dancing with Leah, and nudged him to look at his dad.

"ALL RIGHT DAD!" Jacob called out and it caught Embry's attention who smiled from ear to ear and gave his best friend a high five.

"DUDE! We're gonna be brothers, sweet!" Embry said and Samantha and I just shook her head and walked away. The music continued to play and we shared a few more dances and laughs before Paul finally announced the final dance. Before he started the music Alice yelled stop and made her way to the stage with Jasper and his guitar in tow. What was she doing?

"Since Jasper and Edward did the first dance I'd like for Edward to come back to his piano so that I can sing the last song of the evening." she said and Edward joined them onstage. "This goes out to our dad and our new step mom, Samantha, I hope you share many more times such as these and many more dances for as long you both shall live."

Edward and Jasper began to play and Alice sang as we danced, I had to admit as long as Alice had been with us it was the first time I ever remembered her singing anything. She had a beautiful voice. I turned to my beautiful wife and pulled her close as we danced, she looked exhausted. Alice continued to sing as we swayed to the music.

"I can't imagine any greater fearThan waking up without you hereAnd though the sun would still shine onMy whole world would all be goneBut not for longIf I had to runIf I had to crawlIf I had to swim a hundred riversJust to climb a thousand wallsAlways know that I would find a wayTo get to where you areThere's no place that far

It wouldn't matter why we're apartLonely months, two stubborn heartsNothing short of God aboveCould turn me away from your loveI need you that much

If I had to runIf I had to crawlIf I had to swim a hundred riversJust to climb a thousand wallsAlways know that I would find a wayTo get to where you areThere's no place that far,

Baby, there's no place that far"

The song ended and I pulled my lovely wife's face up to mine kissing her lips lightly. We headed out into the cool night air to head home as everyone began clearing out of the Lodge. As we approached the car that Alice and Jasper bought us we heard our names being called from behind.

"Carlisle, Samantha Wait!" Alice called running toward us. "Jasper and I wanted you to have your gift from us tonight so you two can have some privacy." She placed a set of keys in my hand.

"Alice, what is this?" I asked.

"A key duh!" she said with a giggle.

"A key to what?" Samantha asked.

"Your new house" she said with a smile.

"Carlisle, Alice and I felt that with you starting a family in all you should have a place to make your own, without the memories good and bad surrounding you as they do in our home. Alice and I have a little cabin not far from your new home, as do Rose and Emmett, Edward and Bella are having a house built as they are coming back to Forks permanently." Jasper said.

"I-I don't know what to say!" I said "Thank you guys! This means a lot to the both of us."

"Let's go back to the old house and get a few things so that you two can get home to your new house." Alice said.

At that we left to go back to the house I once shared with Esme and my children. Jasper was right, it did hold a lot of memories both good and bad and it was about time that Samantha and I start fresh. We beat the children to the house and as we walked to the front door I noticed a light on in the living room. I didn't leave a light on. I held my arm out to tell Samantha to stay put as I put my key in the door and turned the lock. I stepped inside "HELLO?" I called out. I walked in further until I reached the living room and what I saw was not what I expected. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked.


	21. No What We Wanted

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: SO How'd you like the wedding? I will post links to pictures of the wedding and of my OC characters on my profile, let me know what you think. Now without further ado…DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Samantha.**

**Chapter 21- Not What We Wanted**

**Samantha's POV**

Carlisle saw a light on inside the house when we got there and he held out his arm to tell me to stay put. I waited for him for a while and then I heard him say "What are YOU doing here?". Curious as to what was going on I ventured further into the house and as I got close to the living room I heard Carlisle talking to someone.

"Carlisle, you were right. I am miserable without you, please take me back." a woman said sweetly, I wanted to vomit.

"Esme, you are too late. I told you the day I left that I would not take you back if you crawled and I'm here now telling you I told you so." I heard him say. I heard movement.

"Carlisle, after all our years together, what could POSSIBLY make you want to stay away?" she said.

"Esme get your hands off of me! We are not together anymore, nor will we EVER be together again." he said. I started to move forward when heard her name, my blood boiling but I felt a cool hand grabbing mine sending a wave of calm washing over me. I turned to see Jasper standing beside me.

"No, Think of the twins, Carlisle will handle this" he whispered and I nodded continuing to listen to Esme's attempts to woo Carlisle back into her arms.

"Why is that? And why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"Esme if you must know, I am married now…happily at that!" he said "And there is nothing you can do or say that will make me leave my wife."

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" she said in a frustrated tone. "If you are married, where is this so-called WIFE of yours?"

"Samantha, come in here love." Carlisle called out to me and I walked into the living room to see a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair standing there glaring at Carlisle. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips before turning to Esme. "Esme, THIS is my wife, Samantha Black Cullen."

"You married a Quileute girl? Carlisle are you INSANE?" she said.

"She's not a full Quileute and what does that matter anyway whether she is Quileute or one of us?" he asked and she glared at him once again seething.

"Is what I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing?" she said and a look of worry shot onto Carlisle's face "Carlisle is she pregnant? With twins?"

Before Carlisle could say anything Bella came and put her hands on my shoulders. The rest of the group joined us in the living room standing behind Carlisle and I. Esme shook her head and Carlisle spoke "I have no idea what you are talking about Esme, are you sure you weren't just hearing things?" he said.

"NO! It was there! I heard it plain as day! Bella must have used her shield on your wife because I don't hear it anymore!" Esme said excitedly.

"Oh Esme, you know I can't pick and choose who I shield that only works for Edward and Renesmee." Bella said trying not to smile.

"Did anyone else hear it?" Esme said looking at the group who just shook their heads "I SWEAR it sounded like there were two other heartbeats inside of her other than her own! I know I'm not crazy!"

"Esme, go back to Eleazer. You are no longer welcome around here." Carlisle said calmly grabbing my hand "I am married now and that is the way it is going to say."

"FINE Carlisle! But there IS something going on with that WIFE of yours and I WILL find out what…if it's the last thing I do!" she said before storming off.

"I doubt that" Carlisle said once she was out of view. Carlisle pulled me into him and Bella dropped her hand from my shoulder once Esme was out of earshot. "That was a close one. Bella thank you for stepping in when you did. Esme has no clue that you have learned to do that." he said.

"That's my aunt and little cousins there, do you think I want that woman doing ANYTHING to take that away?" she said with a smile. I leaned over and kissed my wife lightly on the lips.

"I think we should get out of here, Dad. There's no telling if she is going to be back or not." Edward said and Carlisle nodded in agreement. So we gathered out things and followed Alice and Jasper to our new home. When we arrived out front I was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was a two story plantation house with a porch on each level and it sat on red brick foundation with 4 brick columns up the sides of the house. It was absolutely amazing.

"You guys! This is too much" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense!" Jasper said "Only the best for the man that gave us the world and the woman that brought the world back to him."

"Thank you guy!" I said pulling them into a hug.

"Well we must be going" Alice said "Have fun tonight!" she added with a wink.

After everyone left Carlisle picked me up bridal style and carried me through the front door of our new palace. It was just as beautiful inside as it was out with it's high ceilings and modest decoration. Alice and Rosalie did a great job with decorating as I knew they had to be the ones decorating the house. The front room was light and airy with rooms off to the side to separate the different sections of the house. To the left when you first walk in was a large living room with a marble fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large flat screen TV. The room was decorated with a light blue colored furniture and a glass coffee table accented the middle of the room.

Across the foyer was an open room lined with bookshelves with every medical text known to man and a cherry colored desk off to one side with a computer sitting on the corner. On the door it said "Dr. Carlisle Cullen", this was Carlisle's new office away from the hospital. Continuing down the hall was another open room laid out the same way as Carlisle's office only instead of medical texts there were law books, every law book known to man. I smiled and ran my finger over the plaque on the door that said "Samantha Cullen Attorney/ Assistant DA".

"Carlisle, I love it here." I said kissing him lightly.

"I do too, love. The kids certainly outdid themselves didn't they?" he exclaimed and I nodded as we continued across the hall to the formal dining room where a chandelier hand over a long cherry wood table with a china cabinet behind the head with beautiful and elegant china for formal dinners. The next room was the kitchen, my favorite room by far.

The kitchen was huge, pots and pans hung over a marble top island in the center of the room with barstools lining both sides. Off to one side was the refrigerator with a huge freezer underneath, fully stocked for while I was still human and for when we entertained human guests. There was a flat top stove beside the refrigerator with a microwave hanging above in between large cherry wood cabinets fully stocked. On the other side were stainless steel double sinks and a dishwasher. It was perfect!

Carlisle and I glanced out back and saw that they had set up a swing set with a little clubhouse attached and I smiled. "Our kids are going to play there." I whispered.

"Yes they are, love, and they are going to love it." he said kissing my head.

We took the door in the kitchen down to the basement to which they had set up a fully stocked bar off to one side with barstools lining the bar. In another little corner were couches and a large flat screen hanging on the wall with game consoles littering the shelves hanging below. Dead center of the room off from the bar stood a pool table and beside it a dartboard hung on the wall. Beside the bar was a pinball machine and a jukebox. I had to retract my previous thought that the kitchen was my favorite place for the game room downstairs had it beat BIG TIME!

We walked upstairs to explore even more and the first door we got to was like a guest room of sorts. In it was a bathroom off to the side with a shower stall and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a cherry wood colored dresser on each side. It was absolutely beautiful.

A bit further down the hall was another room with a cherry colored wood sleigh bed style crib to one side decorated with blue linens a matching dresser with all things reminiscent of a boy and a changing table to the other. In the corner was a rocking hair of the same color with a blue baby blanket draped over the back with the word "Cullen" embroidered on it. This was to be our little boy's room. I almost cried when I saw it.

"Carlisle, this is our son's room" I said trying to keep my tears at bay.

"It's going to be perfect, love, just wait and see." Carlisle whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me from behind.

We continued across the hall to find the same display as in the last only with pink everywhere and everything reminiscent of a girl. Tears began to trail down my face when we made our way back to the hallway, standing in between the two rooms. My hand found its way to my stomach as I rubbed it over the growing bump that was our twins and I began to worry which only made me cry harder. What if I didn't make it? What if Carlisle doesn't change me in time? What if he does and when I come out of the burning stage, I hurt my precious babies? What if…my thoughts were cut off by Carlisle's cool embrace. I looked up at him through teary eyes and he put his hands on each side of my face, using his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Oh Carlisle, I'm just worried. I mean with the babies coming and all I have a lot of what if's going through my mind." I said honestly.

"Samantha, love, don't you worry. I will be there every step of the way and I will not let anything happen to you or those miracles in there" he said placing his hand on my stomach. I relaxed a bit as we walked down the hall, bypassing the master bedroom for the moment and walking out the door to the 2nd story balcony. On the balcony was a table with chairs and a little porch swing off to the side. Carlisle pulled me down beside him in the swing and held me close as we looked at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here!" I exclaimed.

"Not at beautiful as you, love" Carlisle said gazing at me. He leaned over and kissed me passionately, to which I welcomed. He deepened the kiss running his hands up and down my arms and sides with the tips of his fingers. He pulled me up to follow him as we made our way to the bedroom, not bothering to stop kissing. He picked me up and gently laid me on the massive bed that was in the center of the room. He slowly slid my dress down over my body, letting it hit the floor. He unhooked my bra and threw it over his head as I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt sliding it off of him to expose his gorgeous upper body. Carlisle began to kiss and lick all over the upper half of my body and I moaned loudly running my fingers through his golden locks.

I fumbled with his pants finally getting them undone as he slid my panties over my hips and letting them hit the floor. I slid his pants and boxers off and pulled him up to my lips kissing him passionately. "I want you inside of me now" I moaned.

Carlisle kissed me once more and positioned himself at my opening before pushing inside of me causing me to moan louder. He began to thrust in and out of me slowly at first before picking up speed. I moaned louder as I neared my release and I heard him do the same. "OH GOD CARLISLE!" I screamed as he pushed me over the edge, I felt him buck against me signaling that he too had found his release. He collapsed beside me pulling me into his arms and when I finally caught my breath I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my loving husband.


	22. Coming to Realizations

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: My Internet was down for a while or else I would have posted soon. I hope you like what I has been written so far because I have been having fun writing for you guys! On with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and I am not Stephanie Meyer. ****L**

**Chapter 22- Coming to Realizations**

**Carlisle's POV**

The next few months after Samantha and I were married were hectic as we were trying to juggle the arrival of the twins and our jobs. Samantha started to grow larger with every passing second and unlike with Bella she was having a somewhat normal pregnancy, like that of a human. I found that odd as our twins were part vampire and part werewolf, which would cause a rapid growth spurt.

When Samantha was about 5 months along her pregnancy began to speed up causing her to measure about a month or two further along than she actually was. By that time in Bella's pregnancy Renesmee had her craving blood. I asked Samantha one day if she was craving blood and she said she had a slight craving but it wasn't anything she couldn't control. That made me wonder if it was possible that our little ones were actually going to be able to withstand the blood lust. I also wondered if they would be more human than we had expected, with the exception of turning into a wolf.

She called me into our bedroom one day and she was giggling hysterically. "What's going on, love?" I asked.

"They are moving around!" she said "They are up in my ribs right now but it tickles."

"What do you mean it tickles?" I said raising an eyebrow and walking toward her.

"Just like I said…it tickles." she said giggling once more. I was confused because if the babies were up in her ribs she would most likely have a few broken ribs…not become ticklish. I began to examine her and checked her ribs, sure enough she had at lead 2 or 3 ribs either cracked or broken.

"Do you hurt in here, love?" I said pressing on her side where her ribs were and she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"No Carlisle it doesn't hurt…"she said looking confused "Should it?"

"Considering you have 2 or 3 ribs that are either cracked or broken? Yes." I said.

"I don't feel anything…"she said and I was really confused, what could that mean? She was able to fight the blood lust, she can feel no pain…it made me begin to think that the babies were shielding her from pain…or more wolf than we originally thought.

The next month flew by and Edward and I took turns staying with Samantha while the other went hunting with the rest of the family in preparation for the arrival of the twins which was going to be upon us soon. The wolves also patrolled around the perimeter at least 3 times a day in case another vampire or Esme showed up. We had not heard from Esme since the night of the wedding but we wanted to make sure she stayed away or she would probably go to the Volturi with such a find as a child that is part vampire, wolf, and human.

Jacob and Embry stayed with us around the clock to protect their aunt, I was thankful to have them so close even when I was away. Around Christmas I went out to hunt with my family and Edward stayed behind in case Samantha needed one of us because the twins were due to be here any time. Jacob and Embry, as usual, clung to Samantha as if she were going to disappear.

"So Carlisle, what are you guys going to name the little ones?" Alice asked while we were hunting.

"You couldn't see it?" I asked.

"No because Samantha keeps changing her mind about it." she said and I laughed.

"We have decided on names but they are a surprise…that's why Samantha keeps changing her mind, so you won't find out and spoil the surprise." I said.

"HEY! No fair dad…that spoils my fun!" she said with a laugh.

"Ali, that's the point!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I mean how can ANYONE ever surprise you if you can see what is going to happen before it actually happens?" Emmett asked.

"Good Point, well I am excited either way." Alice said with a smile.

"I know, it's going to be cool to have a little cousin…none the less 2!" Bella said excitedly.

"I'm sure that Jake and Embry also share your enthusiasm" I said thinking of how the boys have treated Samantha like the queen she is these past months.

"Speaking of Embry, did Samantha tell you when the wedding date is?" Alice asked.

"She said that Billy and Amanda are still undecided as to when they are getting married but that they may come to you to do it for them. They aren't sure because they don't know how familiar you are with Quileute weddings." I said. Billy and Amanda Call (Embry's mother) got engaged a couple of months after Samantha and I were married. The catching of the bouquet and garter gave them both the courage to follow the feelings they already felt for each other over the years. I was happy to see Billy Black so happy.

"It's cool that Jake and Embry can finally call each other brothers and actually mean it!" Bella said.

"Yeah they seem excited about it." I said thinking about how they acted around each other the past months they had lived with us. "Which reminds me…how are things with your new brother and sister Bella?" I asked referring to the recent marriage of Charlie and Sue Clearwater.

"Well they are going fine, Seth has always been my little puppy even when Leah was being a bitch…Leah's coming around finally…I hate that it took her mom marrying her dad for her to warm up to me but HEY what can you do?" Bella said with a shrug.

We hunted for a while longer when all of a sudden we heard a loud howl from one of the wolves at the edge of the woods. A few minutes later a black wolf walked up to us, we knew it was Sam. He quickly phased into human form in front of us.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"It's Samantha, Carlisle. Edward wanted me to send word that the twins are coming and they are coming FAST!" he said breathlessly. We all took off running at top speed back to the house.

When I got upstairs Jacob was on one side of Samantha holding her hand and Embry was helping Edward with the delivery. "Dad, I need a hand here." Edward said and I rushed to his side.

"CARLISLE! This hurts a little!" Samantha said through clenched teeth, panting breathlessly.

"Carlisle, we have to get these babies out of here or they are going to kill her." Edward said frantically as Embry ran around the room bringing the instruments needed to get the babies out. I made an incision in her lower abdomen and up toward her chest and pulled each of the babies out. By that time Rosalie had come in so she took each other little ones while I began to sew my wife back up.

"AUNT SAMMI!" Jacob screamed "Stay with me! Stay with me Aunt Sammi! CARLISLE" he said frantically "Carlisle do something…she's fading!"

"I can finish here dad" Edward said taking over on the sewing.

"Jacob, Embry, you know what I have to do in order to save your aunt right?" I asked and they both nodded before stepping aside and letting me stand next to my wife. "I Love you, love!" I whispered in her ear before sinking my teeth into her neck, collarbone, chest, and wrists, licking each bite to seal in the venom. I watched as my wife began to scream to the top of her lungs because of the burning sensation that was washing over her at that very moment.

"I'll be here when you wake up, love" I said kissing her forehead. Edward and I found a way to restraint her in the bed so that she wouldn't hurt herself while she thrashed around in pain. I left to check on the twins, who were in our son's nursery at the time with Rosalie. "How are my little ones Rose?" I asked.

"They are happy and healthy." She said "They have all fingers and all toes, you need to watch your son though because he likes to bite and he's a bit venomous."

"Did he bite you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, burnt like hell but I'm ok." she said with a laugh "He's a strong little man with a grip on him." she said holding his chubby little hand. She passed him to me and picked up my daughter.

"And how about my angel?" I asked of my daughter.

"She's perfect Carlisle, she nibbles but she's not venomous. She also has brown eyes, a lot like that of the wolves. I think she may be the one to phase if either of them do. I believe little man over there" she said nodding toward my son which was in my arms "Will have more of the vampire traits, though he may phase too…it's too soon to say."

"I understand, we will have to wait until they are both a bit older before we can tell that." I said "Hey little man, I'm your daddy" I whispered to my son. He looked up at me and smiled. He had my smile, in fact, he looked a lot like me with his sky blue eyes that I once had in my human life. I love my adopted family very much but looking into the eyes of my own flesh and blood was just magical, like no other feeling I had ever felt. I laid my son down and Rosalie passed me my daughter. She looked so much like Samantha it was unreal, she was absolutely beautiful. I leaned over and kissed my little one and she giggled. "I love you Princess" I whispered and she smiled. I walked her over to her room and laid her in her crib before going to check on Samantha.

Jacob and Embry were both beside her bed sobbing when I walked in. "Come on Aunt Sammi, fight through the burn and come back to us" I heard Jacob wail, "Yeah Aunt Sammi, we all need you. Your two beautiful miracles need you." Embry added through his sobs. I saw her twitch and grab their hands, which they kissed before turning around to leave and seeing me standing there.

"She will be fine in a couple of days boys, I promise you." I said and the boys nodded before leaving the room. I walked over to my beautiful wife and took a cool rag from the wash basin by her bed and began dabbing it on her forehead. What happened next was a shock even to me. Samantha reached up and grabbed my arm pulling me into her for a kiss. "I love you" she moaned in pain.

"I love you too." I whispered. She closed her burning eyes once more and pointed toward the door wincing in pain. "They are fine, love, Rosalie was feeding our little man and our princess is in her crib." I whispered. She weakly did a come hither motion after pointing to the door. "I don't know honey, you are still undergoing the change, I don't think it would be safe." I whispered and she closed her eyes once again crying pointing toward the door once again. "OK Love I will be here but Rosalie will be close by incase you feel the burn worsen." I said and she squeezed my hand weakly. Against my better judgment I went into our daughter's nursery and picked her up before walking into our son's nursery to get him and Rosalie to join us. When I walked in I laid our princess beside Samantha and she held her close to her chest.

I was astonished when I saw our little girl place her hand on Samantha's face as if trying to heal her or something. After she dropped her hand Samantha's breathing slowed before she passed out completely. Our daughter immediately starting crying as if she were in pain and I ran to pick her up. I rocked her for a few minutes in my arms, she flailed in our son's direction. As I got close to our son, my angel stopped crying and my boy started laughing. "Rose, take the twins back to their nurseries, I need to check on my wife," I said and then out of nowhere Samantha sits up.

"NO! I want them to stay. Little Ashley took the burn away from me." Samantha screamed before collapsing back on to the bed.

I walked slowly up to the bed, careful not to move too fast as I was not sure how Samantha would react being that she was a newborn and all. It was strange, not only 2 hours after I bit her did she stop burning. It wasn't until our daughter, touched her that she stopped burning…the process complete. Samantha was in a catatonic state as I got closer to her. I wanted to try something.

I saw that after our baby girl touched Samantha and took the burn from her she cried out in pain, as if she was taking it all into herself. She flailed for our son and when she did he touched her and locked eyes with her…it was like he either hypnotized her or sent messages telepathically and the pain went away. It made me wonder if my son could do the same to Samantha, even in a catatonic state. I took our boy from Rosalie and walked over to Samantha with him, laying him on her check. He touched her face and even though she didn't move he locked eyes with her as if willing her to snap out of it. A few minutes later she moved, putting her arms around Noah and lifting herself up off of the bed.

"Thank You Noah" she whispered into our son's ear "You brought mommy back."


	23. The Twins and New Abilities Revealed

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I know that was weird but let's just say these are some extraordinary twins, we will finally get to meet them formally in this chapter and find out just what powers they actually do have. And well get a look at the new and improved Samantha, in vampire form.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 23- The Twins and New Abilities Revealed**

**Samantha's POV**

I was in the dark burning for what seemed like days when Carlisle walked into to check on me, I couldn't speak. I just pointed to the door and at first he said no and then I pointed once again for him to bring me the children. He did as I asked him to and laid our daughter beside me as Rosalie stood back with our son. As soon as Carlisle laid Ashley on my chest she took hold of my hand in her little fingers and closed her eyes. I felt the burning and the pain beginning to subside and then there was nothing. I felt Carlisle take Ashley off of me and he told Rose to take the children to the nursery but I stopped them by screaming out.

Ashley was screaming in pain until Noah touched her and looked into her eyes, as if willing the pain away telepathically. Carlisle then picked Noah up and laid him on my chest so that he could possibly get me out of this catatonic state I was in. I pulled him into my arms and sat up on the side of my bed. "Thanks Noah baby!" I murmured to my little man.

I looked up after standing up and everyone stood with their mouths gaped wide open. "What is it?" I asked. Carlisle came toward me cautiously. "Oh My Love, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt any of you." I added once I realized why he acting so cautious around me. I handed him Noah, who he handed to Rosalie and nodded for her to take them to the nurseries.

"H-How are you walking and talking right now?" he asked.

"Ashley healed the burn and evidently sped up the process when she did. And I don't know why you put Noah on my chest but he spoke to me in my head, he said "Mommy wake up we need you, you need to see what Ashley and I can do." and that's when I woke up." she said "I sat up in bed and Noah told me through his mind to stand up, so I did and I was confused as to why you would walk toward me so cautiously and he said he is afraid you will be like normal newborns but you aren't because whether you think so or not you have wolf blood running through you also, you are just not a shifter…like Ashley will be." I said

"So he said Ashley will be a shifter and he won't?" he asked me and I nodded.

"From what Noah has told me in my mind he will not but he said he only sees the futures of just the two of them and no one else. I don't know what that may be, I can ask, but he said they are important." I said "Oh and only Ashley, you, and I can hear him and he can cut everyone else out if he just wants to talk to one person. He's a telepath. He said that he knows what Ashley and I are as well but he has to speak for Ashley." I said.

"What is your power love?" he asked and I shrugged as we headed toward the twins nurseries after I changed out of my tattered clothes. When we walked to Noah's nursery I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I was amazed at how beautiful and young I looked but not by the red eyes. "Carlisle, why are my eyes red?" I asked.

"You are still a newborn hun, you need to feed. Would you like to go out for a quick hunt before we introduce the twins to the world love?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I need to eat…take me hunting I would love sink my teeth into a big old bear." I said and he looked shocked.

"You do?" he asked,

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's just that normally vampires go after either humans or werewolves and you want a bear?" he asked astonished and I laughed before nodding.

"I guess I was born a veggie vamp, right honey?" I asked and he nodded mumbling the words "Well see" before we headed downstairs into the den.

Everyone did a double take in the living room when they saw me on Carlisle's side once we were downstairs. "Hey Guys" I said and I heard a room full of gasps and hellos. Bella cautiously walked up to me and gave me a hug so tight that it would've killed me in human form. Next Jacob and Embry hesitantly walked toward me and stopped.

"Come on guys you are still my nephews even if we are sworn enemies and you stink…HA! I'm going to have to do something about the whole sworn enemy thing sooner. I still love you! Come give the new and improved Aunt Sammi a hug." I said with a smile and the boys both rushed to give me a hug.

"Well then I want you and the pack over here when I get back from my hunt, as well as their imprints and my brothers and future sister-in-laws. They have already been pulled into this world one way or another. We have a few announcements to make." I said

"As do we" Sam said "As do we."

My vampire family left for a few hours to hunt and I finally got that break I had been craving since I came out of the burning stage. I didn't just stop with a bear though because I was hungry, I went on to hear two deer, and a mountain lion before we headed back toward the house. Before we got there I pulled Carlisle off to the side.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Well I don't know what my power is…other than I have no craving for human blood whatsoever…but Noah is about to tell us and show us their powers. Are you ready for that?" I asked.

"Of Course I am" he said kissing me on the lips.

"Also, my nephew has started his own pack outside of La Push, they really have nowhere to call home around here. I was wondering if we could take them in." I asked hopefully.

"I'll do anything you want my love, I know you want your nephews and niece here, and who's the other boy in Jacob's pack?" he asked.

"That's Quil, Jacob's cousin. They could act as the Forks wolves." I said.

"Yeah I suppose we could do that we have plenty of room." he asked.

"Yeah…I mean we have 2 unused guest rooms upstairs that two of the guys could use." I said.

"Yes and I am sure that Jacob and Embry will be up there." he asked.

"I figured Seth and Quil will want to stay in the rooms in the basement and we can remodel the attic to act as an apartment for Leah." I said.

"That's fine my love." he said. "Either that or she can use the cabin out back."

"OH! I almost forgot about the cabin." I said remembering the guest cabin we came across a few days after moving in that our children had built to accommodate any extra guests we may have. "I suppose, we will let Leah decide. I am sure she will want to stay in the main house close to Seth though."

"I have a question, love, before we take the twins down." Carlisle said "Who is left to imprint?" I was honestly worried about that myself because of what happened with Renesmee. Even IF it came true I only hope it wouldn't be one of my newest nephews or nieces….that would be awkward, that only left Brady and Collin.

"Well everyone has imprinted except for Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady…If any of them were to imprint on my baby girl…or hell even our baby boy…I'd rather it be Colin or Brady since they aren't family." I said and he agreed. "But if by some chance one of my newest nephews or niece DOES it's only because they are not blood. I wouldn't let it be awkward but then again imprinting doesn't care if their mom is married to your brother. Does it?" I said

"I hope so!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Come on you two, everyone's waiting to hear what you two named the twins." Alice said from the doorway.

"Coming Alice" I said with a laugh and then kissed Carlisle lightly on the lips "We'd better get in there."

Carlisle and I walked inside where both Emmett and Rosalie were each holding a baby. I had to smile because they both looked so cute holding the twins, especially big brawny Emmett. Carlisle and I walked over to them and they handed us the twins. I took Noah in my arms and Carlisle took Ashley.

"OK! So I know you all are waiting for us to tell you what we've named the twins." I started.

"Yeah! We've been waiting for a while now!" Alice said sarcastically and we all laughed.

"This little man is Noah Alexander Cullen and that little angel over there is Ashley Elizabeth Cullen." I said.

"They are adorable Aunt Sammi" Bella exclaimed.

"Thanks Bells." I said "OK! So I need to make another announcement….I'm sure you are all wondering how the hell I managed to change so fast."

Everyone sat quietly waiting for me to continue. "Little Ashley here is a healer, and Noah is a telepath." I said and Noah said something to me through my mind. "He said that he can also see the future of both him and Ashley. Ashley will become a wolf one day and they both will defeat the Volturi. He didn't say how though he only said the Volturi will fall."

Everyone, including myself, was shocked at this revelation made by Noah. Noah touched my face once again so that I could speak for him again. Everyone was so frantic at that point that they weren't paying attention to me so I yelled for them to be quiet and when I did the glass in the windows shattered. Everyone was dead quiet.

"D-Did you do that, love?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I was just trying to get everyone to settle down and pay attention." I said "But I think I did…Noah said that I am a telekinetic. I can control things with my mind."


	24. A Favor For a Friend

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: The Last Chapter was a bit of a filler chapter for we have a surprise guest showing up in the next.**

**Chapter 24- A Favor for a Friend**

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been 2 months since the birth of the twins and the glass shattering incident in the living room and things were getting better. It was nice having the wolves around to help keep us safe when we are to busy to keep on guard. Samantha had gotten used to her powers and we came to realize later that she was also somewhat of a shield for herself when it came to pain.

We were falling into somewhat of a routine when it came to the twins for they didn't need much. Noah, being as he carried mostly the vampire gene, drank a bottle of animal blood a few times a day whereas Ashley, who carried the wolf gene, drank normal milk. As expected Jacob and Embry were by Samantha and the twins' side at all times and Leah got over her attitude when it came to us vampires when she fell in love with the twins. It was right before the twins turned 3 months old that I got a call from Dinho asking for a favor.

"Carlisle, my friend, I hope all is well with you and your beautiful wife." he said.

"Everything is fine, Dinho. To what do I owe this honor?" I asked.

"I am actually calling because I need a favor. It seems my nephew, Daltri, and his fellow band mates are moving to America. All of Daltri's mates are moving in with their American girlfriends which leaves Daltri the odd man out. I was hoping that maybe you and Samantha could take him in for a while until he gets on his feet?" Dinho asked.

"I don't see a problem with that Dinho, let me just run it by Samantha and I will give you a call back if that is all right." I said and he agreed before we hung up the phone. I walked into Ashley's room where Samantha was quietly rocking her to sleep in the rocking chair. She saw me enter and very gently placed Ashley in her crib before meeting me in the hallway.

"What's the matter, my love?" she asked.

"Nothing, love. Dinho just called and asked if we could do him a favor." I said and she raised her eyebrows in question so I continued. "It seems his nephew, Daltri, and his fellow band mates are moving to America to further their career. Daltri will be the odd man out after his friends move in with their girlfriends so he was wondering if we would take him in for a while until he gets on his feet."

"I don't see why not, we will all just have to be careful when it comes to him with him being a human and all." she said with a smile.

"I'll give him a call back and let him know then, we will put him up in the guest house." I said. I called Dinho back and let him know what we had decided and he let us know that Daltri would be here within the next few days.

Samantha and I walked out back after laying the twins down for a nap to get the guest house set up for Daltri's arrival. We made sure the refrigerator was fully stocked in the kitchen, though we would be serving human food inside the house for the wolves. Samantha made sure there were fresh towels in the bathroom and that the bed was made. We scrubbed the place top to bottom before heading back inside because we heard the twins beginning to stir.

A few days later Samantha and I headed to the airport in Seattle to pick Daltri up from his flight. We were exactly sure who we were looking for so we made a sign that said "Daltri Barros" and waited outside of the gate for the plane coming in from Florida. A few minutes later a young man strolled toward us with his bags in his hands.

"You must be the Cullens." the man said.

"We are, you must be Daltri." I said and he nodded taking my hand to shake it. He did the same to Samantha and she looked at me funny. She must have felt the same thing I did, a lack of warmth in Daltri's touch. Could he be?

After grabbing the rest of Daltri's things off of the luggage belt we headed toward the car, chatting along the way. We told him that he would be staying in the guest house for the main house was full and he said it was fine. We chatted a bit more about his band and how he came over here to further his career in music. On the drive back to Forks Samantha couldn't bite her tongue anymore.

"Daltri, I have a question." she asked.

"What's that, Samantha?" replied Daltri.

"Well see we noticed when we shook your hand that…well…you have very cold hands." she said "And I noticed right before we got in the car that you have golden eyes, like ours. Are you..well…are you one of us?"

"I didn't think you would notice." he said "I knew when I met you what you were, I could smell it. But I didn't know if you would know about myself because of the fact that I can mask my scent."

"You can?" I asked "That's very interesting."

"Yes, I can mask my own scent and the scent of those around me to keep from being tracked." he said.

"How long have you been this way?" Samantha asked.

"I've been 21 a while now, about 10 years ago. I was jumped after one of my shows by some Amazon nomads and they turned me. I hid for a while before ever letting anyone see me again. My uncle, Dinho, was the first one to notice that I was different and took me in. He said he had been around my kind before. I had no clue what he was talking about until he told me of you guys." Daltri explained.

"Wait a minute, Dinho knows?" Samantha asked looking at me questioningly and I nodded.

"Yes, my love." I began "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought you would notice that Dinho was different from other humans. He's what we call a ghoul…or a servant to vampires. Dinho was so obsessed with vampires that he came across one over in Brazil that made him his ghoul, after that vampire was destroyed he's become a friend to all vegetarian vampires." Samantha nodded her understanding.

"How long have you been a veggie vamp?" Samantha asked.

"Since I was sired really, one the 3 day burn was over I had no desire to feed off of humans like some vampires do. I only wanted animal blood and I had incredible control over my thirst." Daltri said.

"Well it is great to have you with us Daltri." I said "I must warn you thought that we have quite a few people living with us."

"That's fine." Daltri said.

"What my husband means, Daltri, is that my nieces and nephews live with us and they are not at all like us." Samantha said "As a matter of fact the Volturi would probably frown on us for having such a truce."

"What are they? Human?" Daltri asked and Samantha shook her head.

"No, they are shape shifters. They phase into wolves." she said "Even after the transformation I couldn't just turn my family away, I've actually grown used to their smell because my love for them allows me to move past it, past the natural hate that most vampires have with werewolves."

"I can dig that" Daltri said "Are they good wolves?"

"Of course, they won't hurt any vampire that they know. Once we introduce you and they pick up your scent they will be fine with you as well."

"Just don't mind my niece, Leah, she's a bit bitter." Samantha said with a laugh "But she's been getting better since the twins were born."

"That's good I guess." he said and a few minutes later we pulled up at the house. Samantha and I helped Daltri get settled into the guest house.

"Whenever you are up to it, come on in the main house and we will introduce you to the rest of the family and the wolves." I said.

"Thank you guys for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it." Daltri said.

"Any family of Dinho's is like family to us." I said and we headed back to the main house to warn the wolves of the newest vampire living with us.

"I wonder how they are going to take it." Samantha said on our way back in.

"I don't know, love." I said "I only hope we can keep the peace."

We walked into the house and were shocked to see that everyone was sitting in the living room chatting and watching a movie. Samantha and I entered the room and everything suddenly became quiet.

"So?" Alice asked "What's Daltri like? Where's he at?"

"He's getting settled in and then he should come in here." I said "But we needed to talk to you guys before he gets here."

"What's up dad?" Emmett asked.

"Well I wanted you all to know that Dinho sent Daltri to us because he's one of us." I said.

"When you say 'one of us' Carlisle, do you mean…a vampire?" Bella asked

"Yes he is." I said and a few of the wolves turned around. It was Leah who was the first to speak.

"GREAT! So we have yet ANOTHER one of you leeches to worry about now?" Leah spat.

"Leah! I thought we have gone through this!" Jacob spat "The Cullens and those they take in are not a threat!"

"I wish you knew that shit for sure!" Leah said and just as she got the words out of her mouth the back door opened.

"Samantha! Carlisle! Where are you guys?" Daltri yelled.

"We're in here Daltri!" I said and he walked into the living room. Right before he got to the living room Leah spoke again.

"I just hope this leech doesn't try to…."Leah began and she was cut off mid sentence when Daltri came into view. She got a far away look in her eyes, the same look that Jacob got when he first saw Renesmee. That could only mean one thing.

"Seth, You may want to take your sister outside. I think she may need some air." I said and Seth saw what was going on about the time I spoke the words. He grabbed Leah and pulled her behind him out of the house, Jacob saw what was going on and he and the others ran outside to help calm Leah down.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked "Is she going all drama queen again?"

"Oh you have room to talk Rose" Edward spat and Bella laughed beside her.

"No, I think we have another Renesmee situation here." I said "But I don't want to say too much because it is not my place, Leah will tell us as well as you, Daltri, when she calms down."

"WHOA! This whole wolf vamp thing is getting freakier and freakier." Emmett said finally grasping on to what was going on.

"I'd have to agree with you there!" Bella said with a laugh.

We sat in the living room and chatted for a while before the guys finally got Leah calmed down enough to come back. She walked in slowly behind Jacob and Embry with Seth and Quil standing behind her in case they needed to take her outside again.

"It's nice of you guys to join us." Alice said with a smile.

"OK! Let's make introductions here." Samantha said and I nodded for we had been waiting for the wolves to come back to make their introductions. "So! Daltri, you have already met the fellow Cullens. Let me introduce you to my other family."

"Sounds fun" he said with a laugh.

"This is my nephew Jacob and my future nephew, Embry." Samantha said pointing to Jacob and Embry, who waved. "This is their friend and in Jacob's case, cousin, Quil. My nephew Seth and that beautiful lady on the end is his sister and my niece, Leah."

"It's nice to meet you all." Daltri said and he walked up to Leah and took her hand kissing it. "It's especially nice to meet you Leah."

"Likewise" she said with a blush.

"I have to admit, Leah, that I feel somewhat drawn to you despite the fact that we are supposed to be sworn enemies." he said so low that if you didn't have supersonic hearing you wouldn't hear it. I heard Edward snicker in the corner and I shot him a look.

"I guess maybe I should explain that then." Leah said with a smile, her hand still in his.

"Take all the time you need." he said with a smile.

Leah explained imprinting to Daltri and how she had done so on him. She explained that is why he felt drawn to her and he shook his head.

"No, I am not drawn to you because of Native magic, I am drawn to you because of your beauty." he said "I am also drawn to you because I can see that you have a good heart, though broken, and your soul is pure."

"How can you tell all that with just a look?" Leah asked and he smiled once again.

"Just one of my many powers, dear. Not only can I mask the scent of those around me but I can read the soul of a person." he said and Leah blushed once again.

"I guess that could be a good thing." she said.

They both sat down and talked for a while getting to know each other. Samantha and I sat back watching everything unfold and I pulled her into my arms and smiled. I knew everything was going to be all right. If only we could find someone for poor Embry, as if hearing my thoughts Samantha laughed and Edward shot me a look.


	25. Why Now?

**Starting Over**

**Author's Note: I am coming close to the end of this story I may have one or two chapters left before I close this story out and begin on the sequel which will be titled "Life Goes On" where the twins are older and we have a few new wolves to look forward to. The next generation of wolves and vampires will come into play in the next story. I haven't quite decided whether to have Leah and Daltri have a half breed in the next so I will put a poll up on my profile after the last chapter with brainstorming ideas for the sequel to which you guys can vote on your favorites.**

**Chapter 25- Why now?**

**Samantha's POV**

It had been about a year since the twins were born and Daltri came to live with us and things were falling into order around the Cullen house. The La Push pack had all decided to retire from phasing unless we absolutely needed them which left the Forks pack still patrolling the areas around La Push and Forks.

As expected, after Leah imprinted on Daltri she calmed down a lot and they were inseparable. Not long after starting school at Forks High School, Seth imprinted on Bella's friend Angela's little sister, Noel and they were inseparable as well. With everyone being imprinted I felt bad for my newest nephew, Embry, who had yet to imprint. I knew his day would come but I had no clue when. It had to suck being the only one without anyone to call their own, to love and protect so he spent all of his time and effort protecting the twins. He was particularly closer to Ashley than anyone else. She was really coming into her own for at a year old she was already as big as a three year old and as smart as a 5 year old.

Things around the Cullen house had been peaceful since the birth of the twins and the arrival, and Carlisle and I couldn't be happier for that. What happened 2 weeks after their first birthday was not what I expected.

The wolves were out patrolling and the rest of the Cullens and Daltri were out hunting while Carlisle and I stayed home with the twins. We heard the loud bang out the front door being slammed downstairs and Carlisle rushed downstairs for the wolves and our family were not supposed to be back for hours. I made sure the twins were tucked in their beds and quiet when I heard Carlisle holler from downstairs. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?" he yelled. I rushed downstairs to find Carlisle face to face with Esme once again. I stood back in the shadows as not to be seen so that I could watch the scene unfold before me.

"Carlisle, my love, I have missed you so much!" she said inching closer to him "I have been miserable without you. You were right, my love, you were right when you said that I would regret my decision to stay with Eleazer."

"Esme, it's too late! I have moved on!" Carlisle replied "I am happily married now."

"Carlisle, you can't be completely happy for you know that I am your true mate." she said and Carlisle shook his head.

"I may have thought that once upon a time, but I was wrong." he said "My true mate is Samantha, it just took me 300 years to find her."

"Carlisle, does what we had mean nothing to you?" Esme said beginning to dry sob.

"Esme, we had a great marriage, until we grew apart and you cheated on me." he said.

"Oh Carlisle, you aren't really going to hold that against me for the rest of existence are you?" Esme asked, I just sat back trying not to laugh at her desperation.

"Esme, why are you here? Why now?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to see you, to tell you I loved you and that I missed you." she said "I want you to give me a second chance."

"Esme, NO!" he said firmly "I don't want you back, I am with Samantha now and we have been happily married for over a year now. This is the happiest I have ever been in all my existence. Please stop trying to mess this up for me." That's when she leaned in and kissed him with such passion it took everything in me not to rush her right then but just as the thought entered my head Carlisle pushed her off.

"Esme STOP!" he spat "How many different ways do I need to tell you that what we had is OVER, finished, done? Please stop coming by, please stop trying to come home because your home is no longer with me, with my family. Leave now before Samantha comes down here and gets really upset."

"Oh it's too late for that Carlisle, she has already seen our exchange." she said with a smirk. That's when I stepped out of the shadows.

"Esme, I have kept my mouth shut long enough." I said "I saw and heard the whole thing and you WILL NOT try to imply that my husband did ANYTHING other than try to make you leave us alone! I would hate to have to take violent measures to make you leave but I will if it is necessary to make you leave our family alone."

Esme got a look of terror on her face when I said the words and turned to leave. All of a sudden the worst possible thing happened. "Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Ashley call out from behind me, Noah was standing right behind her rubbing his eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" Esme spat "I knew she was pregnant!"

"Esme leave NOW!" Carlisle demanded.

"No! You have half breeds here!" Esme yelled.

"Leave our children out of this." I screamed and I used my power to force her back against the wall with such force it left an imprint in the molding.

"The Volturi WILL here about this!" Esme spat.

"Go ahead Esme and we will be prepared for them this time!" Carlisle yelled.

"Just LEAVE Esme, leave before the wolves come back and rip you apart!" I screamed.

"Aunt Sammi, what's going on?" I heard Jacob yell behind me and I though 'Oh Shit!'

"It's nothing Jacob, we have it handled" I yelled back "Esme was just LEAVING!"

"Yes, I'm leaving!" she stammered "But this isn't Over!"

Esme left in a flash and I felt a sense of dread wash over me as I ran to my children and wrapped them in my arms.

"I'm sorry Mommy! We didn't mean to get you in trouble" Ashley said.

"It's not your fault, Sweet Pea." I said "That mean old lady was trying to take you Daddy from us."

"I won't let her take Daddy from us Mom!" Noah said "I'm strong!" I pumped up his little muscles and Carlisle and I both laughed.

"I know little man, I know." Carlisle said rubbing little Noah's head. "Samantha, I think we need to call a family meeting in light of the situation."

"As do I" I replied before turning to Jacob "Jake can you please get the guys and the rest of our family home?"

"Yes Aunt Sammi, we will be right back" Jacob said before running out the back door and phasing back into wolf form.

"Oh Carlisle" I said collapsing in his arms "I'm so scared. I know Noah said they are destined to take down the Volturi but they are my babies."

"I know, love, I am scared too" he said rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"What are we going to do Carlisle? Do you think we need to get Sam and the guys out of retirement?" I asked and he nodded.

"The Volturi have high numbers and while I'm sure the twins will fulfill their destiny, they could use some numbers on their side when they come." he said "But we won't ask Sam and the pack to phase back just yet, we will get Alice to watch Aro, Caius and Marcus's decisions to see when they will be here."

"Do you think you can get your friends that you called in the last time the Volturi came? With the exception of the Denali clan, I mean." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure they would be more than willing to come fight." he said kissing my forehead "Don't worry, love, we will keep our little ones safe if it's the last thing we do."

"I know, my love." I said leaning back into his chest "I love you Carlisle Cullen."

"I love you more Samantha Cullen." he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Awww isn't that sweet!" I heard a voice say behind us. I turned to see our family standing behind us with Rosalie smirking at her previous comment.

"Come in guys and sit" Carlisle said as we all sat in the living room. Once everyone was seated Carlisle began again. "We have a problem. It seems Esme has found out about the twins during her last attempt to get me back. She has threatened to take this news to the Volturi seeing as they are half breeds, I think she may also know that the children are part wolf as well and that will be of great interest to the Volturi. Jacob, do you think Sam and the other La Push wolves would be willing to come out of retirement if we need them?"

"I can ask, but more than likely they will." Jacob said.

"I also need you all to pull in as many vampires as I possibly can, those that stood with us before with the exception of the Denali clan." I said "The twins may be destined to destroy the Volturi but they also need numbers behind them to make their destiny come true."

Everyone was in agreement when it came to the arrangement. Carlisle told Alice to keep an eye on the decisions of all three of the Volturi heads and she agreed to do so. She also agreed to watch Esme's as well to see when she decided to go to the Volturi with her find.

When everything was settled we lied the children back down to bed and retired ourselves to our rooms. Carlisle and I made love and he held me in his arms whispering into my hair all of the comforting things that I wanted to hear. "I love you Samantha." he whispered, "I love you more." I whispered back. All we could do was wait.

**Author's Note: OK So I decided to end this at 25 chapters, I know I left it short of this last chapter but it's all leading up to the sequel which I will try to start soon. Please look on my profile for a poll for things to add into the sequel. And thank you guys for reading Starting Over.**


	26. Special Author's Note

Starting Over

Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being so patient with me. I will try to get the first chapter up to the sequel within the next week or so. I am trying to find a stopping point on my other Embry/OC story, Let Me Love You, but it's harder than I thought to find a stopping point. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts as to what they would like to see in the sequel to Starting Over please feel free to send me a message on here and I would be more than happy to take this into consideration.

I must warn you that the sequel will be some years down the line and will be set from the twins point of views since they are running the show on the next part of the story. Please bear with me and if you would like to help co-write or beta please let me know.

Thank you for being patient.

Samantha


	27. Sequel Complete

**Author's Note: For those who have been waiting I have officially posted the first chapter to the sequel called Life Goes On. Warning: This story will be set mostly in the POV's of the twins though Carlisle, Samantha, the wolves and the Cullens and Hales make appearances now and then. Also check out my other story Let Me Love You for somewhat of a back story on Embry and Cheyenne. (Just ignore the other couples for they aren't the same in this story). Enjoy and Please Review!**


End file.
